The Path She Walks
by XiaoChanWP
Summary: Korra never expected her time in Republic City to be like this. Coming from a life of solitude, it seemed that a whole new world was finally in her reach. And it had been, in the beginning. An amazing adventure with new friends, new challenges to face. Even love. Now, the Avatar wondered if she would even make it out of this alive. The path she walked seemed to have reached an end
1. I

The sky, with its billions of brilliant stars sparkling inside it, was reflected in Korra's azure eyes. She loved star gazing almost as much as training in the Arena. The Avatar, being locked up in that compound for so long, had never got many chances to gaze at the sky openly, especially at night. There was no time to spend staring at the clouds, the sages told her. Only training, training, oh yeah, and more training. Korra smiled, thinking of the special moments when she had escaped their crabby clutches. Laying down beside her loyal polar-bear dog, Naga, she would get lost in the way the night sky came to life before her eyes. The Southern Water Tribe had the most beautiful night sky in the world, nothing could compare, and it made the punishment for sneaking out bearable. But the array of dazzling lights in Republic City made up for the natural beauty it lacked.

Korra waited for a certain earthbender to meet her under the pavilion, not too far from the Arena. His curly dark chocolate hair and playful green eyes gave him the look of a dimpled child, trapped in a warrior's body. The Avatar met him when she snuck off to see a Pro-Bending match, not knowing that he was one of the fantabulous Bending Brothers. With his older sibling, a tall brooding firebender with an icy attitude, Korra's journey took an exciting turn. Now she's a part of their team, the Fire Ferrets, learning the new style of bending while making amazing friends along the way.

As the night air chilled, Korra slipped her thick parka over her head, wondering where her earthbender was. Anxiety seeped over her at the thought of him standing her up. Just the other night he had taken Korra out on her first ever 'date', and needless to say, she was worried he didn't like it. Her behavior wasn't exactly 'ladylike'. She had burped loudly with him as she dogged her noodles at the restaurant, almost got into a fight with their rival, and pretty much acted like a complete man the whole night. Korra sighed heavily and turned her eyes back to the sky. _Maybe I'm just not likable_ , she thought helplessly.

The sound of light footsteps reached her ears, and a broad smile spread across the Avatar's face. She turned around eagerly, but her bright grin dropped when she saw who it was. Tall, lean build and a head full of cropped black hair, a burning topaz stare and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Mako, Bolin's older brother, approached her with long strides.

"Hey Korra, I thought I could find you here", he said. He stopped in front of her, looking off to the side.

Korra gave him a puzzled look, her hands on her hips. "Why, do you need something?" she replied hesitantly. The waterbender hoped that whatever he was about to say wouldn't be what she was thinking.

Mako cut his eyes back to hers, the hesitancy confirming Korra's fears. "About what you said the other day-", he began.

Korra raised her hand, stopping him before he could repeat the past events. Mako had started dating the daughter of the Fire Ferret's sponsor, Asami Sato, and for a while Korra had been jealous. She had wondered if Mako had feelings for her before he started seeing Asami, and questioned him about it. In her haste Korra had over thought the feelings she had for Mako; for a long time Korra had a crush on the moody firebender. That was before Bolin had swept her off her feet, making her see her mistake in starting to like his brother. Now she hoped their friendship could remain the same.

"No need Mako, forget what I said. I was wrong, you and Asami look happy together. I wouldn't want to screw that up, regardless of how things were before she came into the picture", she said calmly.

Mako stated at her, confused by her behavior. Just a few days before she was demanding that he own up to his feelings, so passionate he thought she would burst. Looking at her now, Korra was the opposite; with a relaxed stance and steady voice as if she were speaking to Master Tenzin.

"But it seemed to me that, I don't know, that maybe you had a thing for me. What changed?" Mako asked.

Korra became thoughtful in her attempt to explain her feelings. "I realized that what I was feeling was just a spark of jealousy. I never liked sharing, and since I just got you as my friend, it felt like Asami was stealing you away", she began.

Korra couldn't believe how stupid and immature she sounded, but the truth was easier to explain than to lie. "But lately I've been spending my time elsewhere, training mostly, and hanging out with Bolin. And that distance has made me realize that I don't have deeper feelings for you. You're my friend Mako, nothing more, and I want you to be happy", she finished.

The avatar sighed before giving him her signature grin. Instantly Mako relaxed, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It felt as if a weight had been shoved off his chest. "Oh okay, I'm glad you understand. I was beginning to think-", Mako started until a shout came from behind him.

He and Korra turned to see Bolin running up to the pavilion, a confused look on his face at the sight of his brother talking to Korra. He had told her to wait for him under the pavilion, but didn't expect to see Mako there with her. _Hopefully nothing happened while I was gone_ , he thought, and quickened his run. Pabu, his adorable little fire ferret, was slung over his shoulder and a bouquet of pink flowers was in his hands. It had taken him a little longer to get the flowers, making him late for his rendezvous with the Avatar. Bolin was worried that she would go home without him giving her his gift. As he got closer Mako took a few steps away from Korra, his hand behind his neck awkwardly.

"Hey Bolin, I was just leaving. See ya around bro... Korra," he muttered before stalking off into the night.

Korra folded her arms around her torso, suddenly feeling colder under her parka. _That was almost a disaster,_ she thought. Bolin tore his eyes off his brother's retreating figure and onto Korra's, worry etched on his face.

"I'm sorry I left you here in the cold. What did Mako want?" he asked her softly. Bolin watched as his newest infatuation shuffled in place, her furry boots scuffing the wood boards. She tucked a flyaway strand of chocolate hair behind her ear before looking up at him through her lashes, her blue eyes guarded.

"Nothing really. Just stopped by to say a few things about practices I've been missing," she said.

Korra prayed that he'd buy her horrible lie, drop the subject like a bad habit and move on. They seemed to stand there for an eternity, the tension thick as they looked into each other's eyes. Bolin knew from the way her voice quivered that she was lying, but seeing how she was acting he could tell she didn't want to deliberate. Maybe his brother could explain to him why the Avatar looked so anxious. Her blue eyes left his after a while and focused on the flowers, and her full lips turned up in smile as his face flushed red.

"Oh! These are for you. I was going to get panda lilies, but there weren't any left at the shop. And then I had to run all the way here because I lost track of time-," he rambled on.

Korra laughed softly and took the bouquet from his hands. She brought them up to her nose and sniffed, the aroma filling her nose with a sweet smell. "Bo, their beautiful. Thank you," she said with a genuine smile.

She forgot about the chilly wind as Bolin's eyes softened, turning into mossy orbs full of warmth. To Korra he was looking at her like she was just a girl, a girl he was starting to like, not the Avatar. And she was beginning to love those eyes of his. The earthbender's insides melted when Korra smiled at him. In moments like those he could forget that she was the bridge between the spirit world and the physical world. He could forget that he was a vagabond living above the Arena where he barely scratched up a living. In those moments he was only Bolin, a young man with a heart of gold. And she was Korra, a beautiful young woman that was completely attainable.

* * *

The deep cackle behind me brought shivers down my spine. Frozen in my bonds, I felt leather fingers yank my hair back, while my greatest fear stepped out of the darkness. Amon and his chi blockers deceived me, making me believe that he would face me with honor. Instead I fell right for their ambush at Memorial Island, unprepared and outsmarted. Now, completely vulnerable and alone, my foolishness rings clear in my heart.

"You thought, because of your task force's 'successful' raids, that you could beat me?" He asked, voice cold.

Amon was facing me now, bending low so his eyes could bore into mine. The mask he wore was barely illuminated by the flicker light of the temple torches, his eye sockets black depthless pits. I held my tongue, pride resurfacing above my fear, and I spit at his face. Immediately the red hot bolts of electricity jarred by body as the chi blockers shocked me, and despite my efforts, a scream erupts from my throat. I slump against Amon's hand, breathing hard, the hate I have for him festering in my chest.

"Haha, oh young Avatar, you are so full of pride. And arrogance. I won't kill you, your death will only make you a martyr. No, I have better plans for you," Amon promised darkly. He placed his thumb hard against my forehead, and a shadow enveloped the two of us in a gray mist. My body became numb, my last bit of energy fading in the darkness. As well as my bending.

Korra lurched forward, an earsplitting scream ringing throughout the Air Temple. Sweat clung to her skin and the sheets, which had wrapped around her limbs during her nightmare. Her blue eyes darted frantically around her room, recognizing familiar walls and furniture, and she relaxed slightly. "Only a dream," she whispered to herself.

Raising her hand up to her face, Korra took a deep breath and created a flickering red flame. Now her mind was truly at ease. Closing her hand into a tight fist, the fire died and darkness shrouded her once more. Thin streams of yellow sun cut through the closed shudders, the sounds of an already bustling city faintly reaching her ears. She plopped back down in her bed and shuddered. Her nightmares were becoming more frequent ever since she barely escaped Amon that night. He visited her in her dreams, when she closed her eyes to meditate with Tenzin, even at the Arena during training. But only tonight did he finally take her bending away. And that's what frightened Korra the most.

Sighing, the Avatar rose from her bed and stretched, feeling the tension in her muscles disappear. She made her way to her washroom, slumping over the sink and gazing at her reflection. Dark circles surrounded her dull cerulean eyes, and her face was a sickly green color. "Spirits, I look terrible," she muttered, before getting freshened up for her day. Tiptoeing out of her room, Korra escaped the watchful eyes of Pema and her children by slipping out the back doors of the Temple.

The sun peeked over the horizon as she walked the path down to the stables. The willow trees swayed in the morning breeze and birds sang from their branches. The White Lotus guards she crossed smiled kindly at the Avatar, and she couldn't help but grin back. Korra let the beauty of the morning lighten her mood as she swung open the doors of the stable. There, beside Tenzin's sky bison Oogi, was a giant white polar-bear dog. At the sight of her master her ears perked up, and her long pink tongue flopped out of her mouth. She quickly padded over to Korra, and proceeded to lap her face lovingly.

"Good morning Naga! Down girl, down. We have a long day ahead of us," Korra said gently. Pushing lightly with her hands, Korra freed herself from her friend's embrace. After feeding her, she saddled up Naga and walked her down to the ferry. Normally the waterbender would just swim the bay to Republic City, atop Naga's back or alone, but wasn't quite feeling up to it. Instead they boarded the passenger boat across Yue Bay, and into Republic City.

Korra reached the Arena in record time, Naga having ignored the street lights and stops signs. Leaving her energetic companion outside, the tanned girl made her way to the Arena's attic. There she would hope to find her newest friends and teammates, Mako and Bolin. They were brothers, original members of the Fire Ferrets, who lived in the attic of the Arena. Losing their parents in a mugging when they were very young, the two had been on the streets for most of their lives. Before entering pro-bending the brothers had worked for the most powerful gang in the city, the Triple Threat Triad. That had almost got them killed, so now they made an honest living as athletes. As Korra walked up the stairs she could hear their voices echoing through their door. And they were fighting. Again.

"Bolin, how could you have eaten all of the Fireflakes? You know that's all we can afford for the next week!" A raspy voice yelled angrily. _Mako,_ thought Korra.

A whiney voice replied back, "why are you blaming me!? Pabu ate those flakes, not me! How can you expect me to eat all those things by myself?" _And Bolin._

Korra let a real smile grace her face for the first time that morning before knocking on the door. They apparently hadn't heard, because they continued to scream at each other. Frustrated, Korra banged on the door until the wall shook. Instantly their voices hushed, and the door slowly creaked open. One emerald green eye peeped out, wide and full of playful mirth. Seeing who it was, Bolin swung the door open and pulled the Avatar inside.

"Good Mooorning! You're here extra early today! I thought you weren't a morning person," he exclaimed brightly.

Korra gave him a confused look before glancing at the clock above the stove. She was shocked to see that she was indeed a couple of hours early. Turning back to her friend, she noticed that he was still in his pajamas.

"I'm not. If you can believe it, I actually haven't noticed the time at all. I'm sorry if I disrupted you guy's routine or anything," she said with her hands in her pockets.

Bolin shot his brother a worried look before resting his strong arm on the Avatar's shoulders. The exhaustion was clear in her voice, and in her face. Bolin noticed the dark rings under eyes, and the hallowed look in her pale cheeks. Korra looked as if she hadn't gotten a lick of sleep, and _that_ worried Bolin more than his brother's anger.

He led her over to their small couch, plopping down with her beside him. Pulling the Avatar closer into his chest, he felt his warmth flow into her cold frame and smiled when she snuggled up against him subconsciously. Korra felt ill early that morning, but as soon as the earthbender's arm was around her, the feeling vanished. Now all she felt was his warmth, and she settled herself closer to him on the couch. Mako had been standing by the kitchen, dressed in his PJ's as well. He now made his way to the stool in front of his brother and friend, a complacent look on his face.

He was still ticked about the Fireflakes.

"Don't worry about it Korra, me and Bo were just discussing a small issue," Mako said. He shot a glare his brother's way, who shrugged apologetically before turning his eyes back to the Avatar. _"Any way,_ how are you keeping up with your airbending?" He added.

The young firebender watched as Korra's whole body folded into the couch, as if she wanted to be swallowed up by the cushions. And she wanted to very badly. No matter how hard she focused, Korra couldn't produce one little wisp of air. Tenzin's teachings never got through to her, especially his 'leaf' exercise. Failure wasn't something she was used to, and coupled with her fluke that night with Amon, not being able to airbend plagued her mind with anxiety.

"Sadly, not so good. I haven't made _one_ bit of progress, and I've been meditating with Tenzin every day! I'm beginning to think I'll never airbend," Korra answered him bleakly.

Her defeated tone shocked the brothers, not used to her giving up. In fact, this instance was a first for them since meeting Korra. Bolin shook his head, a disbelieving look in his eye. "You sound like you're done trying! The Korra I know wouldn't let some silly airbending block get her down. Come on, you can't stop trying now," he urged.

His arm was still draped over her shoulder, its warmth comforting to the Avatar, as well as his words. Mako nodded, adding how she had already mastered the other three elements. Looking at them both, Korra thanked the Spirits for their part in her life. "You're right, I'll keep working on it. But right now, I kind of want to train with you guys. The White Lotus showed me some new moves yesterday that I want to show you two," Korra said, her voice getting back to its normal, booming sound. Seeing her mood change, the brothers hastily agreed before throwing on their clothes, and the three made their way to the training room.

* * *

Bolin watched in pure admiration as Korra performed amazing earthbending techniques. They were down in the training room now, a large space full of earth discs and jars full of water. A net hung from the ceiling down to the floor, and weights of all sizes were cluttered in one corner. Mako and Bolin stood against the wall while Korra performed for them in the center of the room. Bolin's eyes were glued to her form, awed by her skill.

Korra had her arms raised high, and several of the earth discs hovered in the air beside her. While staying light on her feet, she swung her right arm forward smoothly while flicking her left wrist. Half of the discs zoomed toward the net, but the other half had merged into one large disc. Taking swift steps, she altered her stance while bringing both arms back and forth in a jerking motion. The separate discs shattered into large chunks of rock while the larger disc soared through the debris toward the net. All of this happened in seconds.

Korra turned to her friends and grinned broadly from ear to ear. Bolin hooted and shouted, clapping his hands while Mako simply smirked. "That was awesome! And you just learned that move yesterday! Incredible, no, _you're_ incredible," Bolin exclaimed. He watched with pleasure when a slight blush hinted her cheeks, and he smiled sweetly at her.

Korra could feel her face heat up at his praise. "Thanks! I was thinking that you could use that to distract one opponent while taking out the other. If you can get the second disc flying fast enough, you should confuse the other player," Korra hastily explained.

Mako put a hand on his chin in thought, picturing her plan in his mind. "That is a clever idea, but we won't really know for sure until we spar. You know, to gauge the reaction times," he said.

Korra felt a little deflated, but tried not to let it show on her face. "I gotcha," she answered. _What does it take to impress this guy?_ She turned her blue eyes to Bolin, and caught him staring at her with this _weird_ look in his eye. She waved her hand in front of his face, and laughed when he blushed profusely.

"So-rry Korra, blanked out for a sec. You wanna run some combos now? Mako, how about you?" he stammered. He sighed with relief when they both agreed, turning away get themselves ready. The young earthbender hadn't realized that he was staring at Korra. One moment she was talking and the next he was thinking how beautiful she was when she blushed. _Thank the Spirits she didn't notice,_ he thought before joining his team at the net.

The Fire Ferrets spent the rest of that morning training, perfecting their movements until they were in complete sync with one another. By noon they were exhausted, but satisfied grins were plastered on their faces. Sweat gleamed on their brows while they gave each other playful nudges.

"That was great! I feel like we really got this teamwork thing down!" Korra said. She had never been that coordinated with them before, more controlled. If only her airbending could be that easy.

"I have to agree, it feels nice to be with the team right now. Especially after getting you back bro," Mako added sincerely.

Korra watched as Bolin became somber at his brother's words. She knew he was thinking about the time he spent being Amon's captive. When the boys had been low on cash, Bolin had gone back to the Triad for work. He ended up getting kidnaped by Equalists, and almost got his bending taken away by Amon at a rally. Mako and Korra had rescued him, but it had been a very close call. Members of the Triad lost their bending that night, right before their eyes, and Bolin had been next.

"Yeah I feel the same. We are _so_ going to crush those chumps tomorrow night, they won't even know what hit em!" Bolin said with fists raised.

Just then a feminine voice cut in, and an elegant young woman entered the room. Her long black hair fell down her back in thick waves, her light green eyes shining brightly in her heart shaped face. She was wearing a rich looking coat, stylish boots and a _lot_ of makeup.

"Asami!" Mako said happily. He went and rubbed noses with his girlfriend. Korra made a vomiting face towards Bolin, who stifled a chuckle at her antics.

Asami Sato was the daughter of the Fire Ferrets new sponsor, Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries. The two had met when she had accidentally ran him over with her Moped. The two had hit it off ever since, Mako taking Asami to Korra's ball and going out on many dates in the past weeks.

"You guys have really gotten connected with each other! You're going to need these new uniforms, with my dad's logo on it," Asami told them, gesturing towards a cart beside her. She had her arm wrapped around Mako's waist, and Korra and Bolin fought the urge to gag.

"Of course. I can't thank you again for becoming our sponsor Asami," her boyfriend told her. The heiress waved her free hand in front of her and smiled, blowing him away with her beauty.

"It's my pleasure. Besides, it gave me a chance to be with you. Which reminds me, I wanted to catch lunch with you now. Is that okay?" she asked. Mako quickly agreed and bid his brother and Korra goodbye, leaving the two alone in the training room.

The waterbender turned to Bolin, her arms crossed. She had taken off her parka, it tied around her waist, and her toned arms were exposed. "Well I guess he's done training. Honestly, he spends more time with her than ever," she said, shaking her head.

Bolin chuckled, and shrugged at the situation. "They really have gotten closer. Mako can't stop talking about her most nights. It leaves me with this feeling that he's abandoning me for her," he said jokingly, eyes cast down.

Even though he laughed about it, Bolin truly felt alone at times. During most days his brother would go off to Asami's mansion or to some picture show in the City, leaving him at home with Pabu. With Korra training with Tenzin at the Air Temple, Bolin felt left out. To his surprise, he felt Korra's smooth hand cup his cheek, forcing his green eyes to her blue. She was giving him a look that melted his insides, full of concern and emotion, and her hand felt cool against his heating skin.

"Don't you worry Bo, you will always have me. I won't leave you," she said softly. Korra didn't know what caused her to say that, but she meant every word. Even though he was joking, she could tell that there was a deeper meaning in his words. Bolin truly felt neglected, and he had told her instead of Mako. He trusted her, leaned on _her_ , and that made Korra determined to make sure he stopped feeling alone. Bolin closed his eyes for a moment. He brought his rough calloused hand over her small one and held it against his face for a second before lowering it back to her side.

"Thanks Korra that means a lot to me", he said gently. The softness in which he treated her shocked Korra at times, but it was a pleasant kind.

"You bet. I'm going to go take Naga for a walk, you're welcome to join us," she offered. The Avatar watched as her friend thought, laughing when he made a serious face.

"Well as long as Pabu comes!" He said finally. As if waiting in the rafters, the adorable red fire ferret scurried into the room, wrapping himself around Bolin's neck like a scarf. They both laughed loudly then, holding their sides at the creature's antics. "Of course he can come too. Naga needs the animal company," Korra consented.

The three left the training room then, the space between Bolin and the Avatar smaller than before.

* * *

Korra sat with Jinora and Ikki back at the Air Temple, the girls feeding the ring-tailed lemurs in the courtyard. She had dropped Bolin off at his home after Naga's walk. The Avatar smiled, thinking of how her teammate could make anything fun.

They had played hide and seek with the animals at the park, Pabu and Naga soundly defeating the teens. After that Bolin had sat behind Korra, holding onto her waist and pointing out all the places he loved in the City. The walk ended up lasting until late in the evening, and she reluctantly parted ways before going back to her new home. Jinora and Ikki noticed her smile, and moved closer to the Avatar on the bench they shared.

"I see you're in a good mood Korra. Is it because of the tall, dreamy firebender boy?" Jinora inquired.

Ikki readily added, "Yeah, you guys have been spending time together right? That's why you're always gone in the mornings".

Korra sat up straight then, snapped out of her daydream, and looked at the airbenders. She had, in the past, mentioned Mako and Bolin to them. Jinora and Ikki instantly linked the firebender and Korra, and constantly asked if anything romantic was transpiring between them. Only lately had the Avatar began to forget about Mako in that light, after he and Asami started dating. She now thought about Bolin more than ever, romantic thoughts of Mako never crossing her mind. Of course she hadn't shared this with the girls, so Korra knew they were bound to ask again.

Taking a deep breath, the waterbender continued to feed the lemurs while she spoke. "Well you guys, Mako's actually dating this new girl. Asami Sato, the kid of Hiroshi Sato," she started.

Ikki gasped in horror while Jinora's eyes widened. "Isn't that the inventor of the Satomobile? How did he end up with her?" The older girl asked.

Korra then proceeded to explain how the two had met, going through how cute they have become and how he has fallen hard for the pretty heiress. While she talked, Korra noticed how calm she was, truly happy for Mako that he had newfound love with Asami. _Maybe I never really liked Mako to begin with,_ she thought while the girls beside her chatted in her ears.

"So you're not jealous? How come you're not depressed right now? Is there another guy you have your eyes on?" Ikki demanded in one breath.

The image of that afternoon filled Korra's mind, how her heart had fluttered when Bolin gently held her hand to his face. She had never felt that way about Mako. Looking between Jinora and Ikki, she chuckled at their expectant faces, and decided to confess the new development with Bolin.

Meanwhile back at the Arena, the boys sat quietly in their home. Mako and Bolin were in their underpants and tank tops, Mako washing dishes while his brother bathed Pabu in a small tub. The two hadn't really spoken much since that morning's training session. Mako's mind was on his pretty girlfriend, and he found himself humming while he dried a plate. Bolin's thoughts were on one doe eyed waterbender, the sound of her booming laughter echoing in his mind. She was so amazing to him, everything about her he loved. The way she jutted her bottom lip in an adorable pout when someone gave her attitude. Her playful punches which made the place where she hit bruise up, or how gently she could be with Naga or a group of street kids. Bolin especially liked how she roared with laughter at his jokes and the way she looked at him sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking.

 _Maybe Korra likes me more than before,_ he thought.

Pabu squirmed under his large hands as he scrubbed him. The fire ferret enjoyed being clean but hated the process. His fur stuck to him heavily while Bolin finished up his bath. Breaking the painful silence, Bolin cleared his throat and turned to his brother.

"Hey Mako, what do you think of Korra as a girlfriend?" He asked. He watched as Mako paused, his shoulders tense at the question.

"Uh Bolin, let me see. Korra is a great person, a real good friend. But honestly I think Asami makes more sense for me as a girlfriend, not to rag on Korra at all," he eventually said. He looked over his shoulder at his brother and was confused when he saw a hurt expression cross his face.

 _How can he think that I was suggesting her for him?_ Bolin thought dejectedly. " _Mako_ , I was thinking of asking Korra out, _not_ suggesting that you date her," Bolin said while drying Pabu. The earthbender heard his brother cough awkwardly, but refused to meet his eyes.

"Oh, I knew that! But listen bro, I don't think it's a good idea to date a teammate. Especially while in a tournament," Mako warned.

Anger broiled in Bolin at his brother's words. _Again_ , he was trying to keep him single, shooting down his attempts at finding a girlfriend. _I let him date whoever, never complained about the girls that didn't last,_ thought Bolin.

"Why aren't you supporting me? All I did was ask what you thought, not to control my love life. I actually think her and I are _perfect_ for each other!" Bolin shouted. Pabu whined under his hands, slipping away to hide under the table. Mako sighed, trying to keep his voice calm while he looked at his brother. His green eyes were bright with anger, and his muscled arms were crossed in defiance.

"That's not my intention! I'm just saying, dating a teammate is really risky. What if things don't work out? We just got the team to where it needs to be. I don't want our season to be screwed up if you two have _drama_." Mako explained this coldly.

Didn't his bro care about the team?

Bolin lost all patience with his apathetic brother, turning his back to walk over to the window. He gazed out toward Air Temple Island, where Korra was probably practicing her airbending.

"I'm talking about _real_ love, something you know nothing about," he whispered to himself.

Mako didn't hear him, he already leaving the room to go Spirits knows where. So the brothers continued to ignore one another, both too mad to speak.

* * *

"Hey guys, are you ready to destroy the Boarcupines tonight? Guys...?" Korra's voice trailed as she stared at her teammates.

Mako was sitting on one end of the locker room, his head hung between slouched shoulders. Bolin was leaning on a wall opposite of his brother, fiddling with his helmet absentmindedly. The atmosphere in the room was so thick, not even an Avatar Aang Airbending Slice could make a scratch in it. The crowd out in the arena was screaming, but the excitement wasn't reaching her glum teammates.

Korra walked over to Bolin and kneeled down in front of him, a curious look on her face. "You mind telling me what's the matter? It's so tense in here," she asked.

Bolin turned his face from the Avatar, refusing to speak to her. He was worried that if Korra discovered his feelings for her then his chance would be blown. The blue eyed girl was worried for her friend, but was also thinking of the teams match. Hesitating for just a moment, Korra slowly placed her gloved hand on his chin, gently turning his head so their eyes could meet. The young earthbender's heart thudded loudly in his chest at the contact, his eyes locked with Korra's in disbelief.

"I don't know what happened between you two since I last saw you, but I know it can't be so unforgivable that you can't look past it and forgive each other. You're brothers right? If I had a sibling, I would not waste a moment being upset with them," The Avatar said firmly. She could see that her words hit home as his eyes slowly crept to Mako across the room. His eyes swiftly came back to the girl in front of him when he felt her sweet breath hit his face.

 _She is so close,_ he thought hazily.

"Whatever is weighing you down, you know you can tell me right?" Korra said seriously. Her face was set with a look full of concern, and Bolin could literally drown in the warmth of her eyes.

Raising his hand to grasp the one she had on his cheek, he gently pulled them up to their feet. She was still searching his face with that worried look, her mouth set in a grim line. There was hardly any space between them, with her hand still clasped in his. Bolin brought her into a tight embrace, tucking her head under his chin. He felt his heart swell when she raised her arms to wrap around his middle.

"Sorry for worrying you Korra. Can we talk after the match tonight? I've got a lot on my mind," he said softly. He felt her nod into his chest before gently pulling away so he could look into her face. Her eyes were filled with an emotion that he could not identify, but her mouth was pulled into a shy grin.

The earthbender turned to his brooding brother, who had watched their whole exchange with something akin to envy in his heart. _Korra did not even ask me if I was okay,_ he thought sullenly.

"Mako, I'm sorry for my harsh words yesterday. You think we can push this behind us? At least until we've won the match?" Bolin said to his brother.

Korra watched as Mako got to his feet slowly, his helmet gripped tightly in his hands. His eyes were harder than the gold they resembled as he ignored his brother's apology, walking to the entrance of the arena. "Save it Bolin, let's just get this match over with," he said coldly.

A blaze filled Korra's head, steam leaking out of her clenched teeth and flared nostrils. _Who does he think he is, talking to his flesh and blood like that?_ But before she could water whip him into the next century, she felt a strong grip on her arm. She turned her head to meet Bolin's eyes, and was dismayed when he shook his head at her.

"Leave him be-," he began, his words drowned out by the roaring crowd.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY FOR A BENDING MATCH?!" The announcer had the masses going insane, and the Fire Ferrets could see that their opponents were already warming up on the ring.

 _This is going to be fun,_ the Avatar thought glumly.

"This is totally NOT fun!" Korra bellowed as she and the Bending Brothers splashed into the water below the ring.

The match was going horribly wrong, their bending performance mediocre at best. Mako's attitude towards his teammates could be described as aloof; it was like he was trying to be a one man show. Constantly hitting Korra and Bolin with rouge fire blasts, tripping them up with his 'fancy-footwork', and getting them knocked out of the ring; Mako was a one man wrecking ball. Bolin had tried in vain to get his brother to snap out of it before the match actually begun, but to no avail. Now as the battered team swam back to the elevator, it seemed that they were on their way to defeat.

"C'mon guys, this is not the same team I sparred with the other day!" The Avatar announced as the elevator began rising back towards the ring. The brothers refused to acknowledge her, looking everywhere but her direction. Frustrated, the waterbender grabbed Mako by his arm and pulled him close to her until she was looking into his face fiercely.

"Whatever is eating at you Mako, you need to squash it and get your head out of your ass! Bo and I are doing all we can out there, but we aren't going to get very far if you keep burning us like this! Where is our fearless leader, huh?" she demanded. Said fearless leader gave the girl his signature glare before sagging his shoulders in defeat. Releasing his arm, Korra allowed Mako a moment to gather his words.

"I know, I know! I'm not focused right now, and it's costing us", he said with a shake of his head. The elevator jolted as it reached the top, and the Ferrets made their slow procession back towards the ring.

"Well get focused, because one more ejection and we're done! I'm on thin ice as is since I nearly killed the ref," Korra sighed. The brothers nodded solemnly, the image of their fearsome friend water-whipping the ref forever ingrained in memory.

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS, THIS IS IT! THE FIRE FERRETS NEED TO WIN THIS ROUND WITH A KNOCK OUT IN ORDER TO ADVANCE. CAN THEY MAKE A SPECTACULAR COMEBACK?" The announcer booms. The three bending teens felt all the pressure in the world bore down on them as they lined up against the Buzzard Wasps. Looking between her teammates, the Avatar tried one last time to rally them together.

"Alright you guys this is it. We will never forgive ourselves if we don't give this our all," she said strongly. From the corner of her eye she could see Bolin nod his assent, doubt still flickering in his eyes. Mako only grumbled how they weren't going to pull through this late in the match, regardless of luck. Deciding to ignore their negativity, Korra focused her attention to her formidable opponents.

The ding of the bell was deafening.

"THE BOARCUPINES ARE PACKING A MEAN PUNCH, HOPING TO END THIS WITH A SOUNDING 3 ROUND VICTORY! MAKO MOVES TO ATTACK ONLY TO BE PUSHED BACK TO ZONE TWO! THE BOARCUPINES COMBINE THEIR ATTACKS ON BOLIN, AND PUSH HIM ALL THE WAY TO ZONE THREE! KORRA IS HANGING ON IN THE FIRST ZONE, BUT WITHOUT HER TEAMATES THERE TO BACK HER UP SHE IS SLOWLY BEING BACKED UP INTO THE SECOND ZONE! MAKO SENDS A TORRENT OF FIRE TO THE FRONT, ONLY TO NEARLY SINGE HIS WATERBENDING TEAMATES EYEBROWS OFF. THINGS AREN'T LOOKING BETTER FOR BOLIN AS THE BOARCUPINES SEND A VOLLY OF FIRE AND WATER TO GET HIM OFF BALANCE. CAN THE FERRETS HANG ON-"

The voice of the announcer, the roar of the crowd, even the hissing of the elements surging in the ring dulled to a buzz as Korra heard Bolin scream out in pain. Taking her eyes off her enemy for a second, she spared a worried glance his way. And did not like what she saw.

The earthbender's face was contorted in agony as he cradled his right shoulder gingerly. The Boarcupine's earthbender had sent a disk right into his shoulder socket, pushing Bolin up against the rails of their part of the ring. _Man, this is not good, not good at all!"_ Bolin thought, just as the pain became unbearable. He saw Korra struggling to stay on the playing field, and quickly looked over at his brother. To his surprise, Mako was looking back at him in concern, completely unaware that a raging water spout was being sent his way!

"Bo-," he began, but the firebender was quickly swept off the ring entirely and into the drink below.

"AND THERE GOES MAKO EVERYBODY! LOOKS LIKE BOLIN TOOK A ZINGER TO THE SHOULDER, LEAVING THE FERRETS WITH A NOT A LOT OF HOPE OF WINNING THE MATCH TONIGHT," the announcer said.

Korra tried to protect him as much as she could, but she could not stop the other team from ejecting Bolin from the ring. Tripped up by an earth disc and pummeled by a water spout, the earhtbending Fire Ferret plummeted down alongside his brother, who was just getting to his feet on the elevator. The firebender quickly helped his kin out of the water and onto his feet, a sinking feeling pooling in his gut.

"How's your shoulder Bo?" He asked quietly, his hands reaching out to him. He watched as his teammate tried to roll his injured limb, only to hiss in pain at the effort. _Why was I even upset with him in the first place? This is my fault he's hurt,_ Mako thought guiltily. Unaware of his brother's inner conflict, Bolin gave him a lopsided grin.

"It's banged up pretty bad, but I think I'll be okay…are we going to be okay?" he said over to Mako. The elevator began lifting them up then, the two Ferrets finally looking at each other.

"Of course we are. We're brothers. We can get past this, just like we do everything else," the firebender said, and then added, "I'm sorry."

Bolin gently nudged him with his foot, a real smile gracing his lips for the first time that evening. _There is the big brother I know,_ he thought with relief. Even though his apology was terse, he could hear the sincerity in the firebender's tone. Of course, he had already forgiven his drama queen of a brother, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Before he could reply, the crowd's sudden increase in volume had both of their attentions drawn back to the ring. They had briefly forgotten about Korra, and as the brothers finally caught sight of the ring, they both gasped at what they saw.

Korra was gracefully dodging the Boarcupines assault, diving and rolling around in the second zone as if she was dancing on air. They watched as she sent a powerful bullet of water towards one opponent, knocking them back to zone three. She back flipped over an earth disc while simultaneously sending a jet of water at the Boarcupine's firebender. This toppled him right on top of his earthbendng teammate, strategically moving all three of them into a straight line. Seizing this moment, Korra gathered all the water she could and sent an unbelievable strong water torrent into them, knocking all three into the lake below.

And winning the match.

"THAT WAS UN-BE-LIEV-ABLE FOLKS! THE AVATAR SINGLE HANDIDLY SAVED HER TEAM FROM ELIMINATION WITH SOME FANCY FOOTWORK! SHE WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE, DODGING EVERY SINGLE ATTACK, AND SOMEHOW MANAGED TO LINE UP HER OPPONENTS TO DELIVER THE FINISHING BLOW! WHAT A KNOCK OUT! THE FUTURE INDUSTRY FIRE FERRETS ARE GOING TO THE FINALS!" The announcer declared with his usual gusto. The brothers waited for Korra in the locker room, too amazed to utter a word. Mako shook his head and went to greet his victorious teammate, leaving Bolin with his thoughts.

 _"_ _She's the most amazing bender I've ever seen. No, the most amazing_ person _I've ever had the luck to know. I have to tell her how I feel, before someone else realizes how great she is."_

Bolin plopped down on the bench, still holding his shoulder as his teammates walked up beside him. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen Korra", he stated. Bolin watched as her face colored at his praise, taking pleasure in her shy grin.

"Yeah. Thanks for not giving up on us out there tonight. I owe you one, big time," Mako added, his face softening.

Korra was pumped full of adrenaline, the blood in her veins as hot as the sun. She did not even know where all that came from; all she knew was that she had to win. Seeing her teammates go down like that, especially Bolin with his shoulder injury, spurred in her the drive to score them a victory. The fluidity of her movements was as if she had become one with her birth element, and the power she had used really proved to her how much she has improved.

"You're welcome guys. Have you both made up? I really hate to see you two fighting," the waterbender said gently. She watched with relief as Mako rested a hand on Bolin's head, ruffling his curls as he chuckled. _I'm so glad that's over,_ she thought with a smile.

"Yeah we're over it. It was pretty stupid of me to have been so upset. I could have cost us the match, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt bro." Mako said with a sad voice.

The mere mentioning of the injury caused the obstruction to flare up, making Bolin grunt in pain. Something twisted in the Avatar's gut at his discomfort. She quickly sat down beside him, straddling the bench so that she was facing his injury. Bending up some water from her water skin, she covered her hands with it until she had glowing gloves. Without saying a single word, Korra scooted closer to him on the bench. Bolin watched with fascination as she gently laid her hands on his shoulder. The cooling water absorbed all the heat from his injury as she bended around his shoulder joint, relieving the pain and replacing it with a dull feeling.

"Is that your healing ability? I've heard about waterbenders being able to do this, but I've never actually seen it in person," Mako said, his voice peaked with interest.

He watched as the Avatar only nodded, too fixated on her task to reply back. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth was set in a straight line, so utterly consumed with her charge that she did not notice his stare. _She's not even this focused during practice! It's as if I'm not here anymore, like it's just her and Bolin…"_ Mako hummed in his mind. Sparing a glance at his brother, he caught the glint in his emerald eyes as they too gazed at the Avatar. Like she was the only girl in the world. As silently as possible, the firebender crept backwards out of the room.

Neither Korra nor Bolin took notice.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the Bending Arena, Bolin and Korra enjoyed the flickering lights of the city below. Mako had joined them again so they could catch a bit of the next tournament match, once she was finished healing Bolin's shoulder. The Fire Ferrets ran into the Wolfbats as they made their way into the locker room. Tahno, their leader who is a waterbender, proceeded to taunt them mercilessly as they made their way to their semifinals match. As much as they hated to admit it, the Ferrets couldn't deny that their opponents are brutal and efficient. They witnessed the beat down that was the match, which only lasted a few minutes. A nasty first round knockout left the other team in gurneys, much to Bolin's dismay. The three teens then discussed a battle strategy until they were interrupted by Asami. After a few congratulations were passed around between them, the team parted ways. Mako disappeared with his beautiful girlfriend while Bolin lead the Avatar up to the roof.

"Man, you sure know how to work that water, woman! My shoulder feels great," he declared loudly. He rolled his shoulder dramatically for added effect, making the Avatar laugh.

"I'm glad I could be of help. I learned from Katara, and she's the best there is," Korra said softly. The image of the legendary waterbender entered her mind. Soft gray hair pulled into a traditional Water Tribe bun, a soft smile brightening a wrinkled face that held two glowing sea blue eyes, her waterbending teacher was still a sight to behold. Katara hailed from the Southern tribe just like her, and Korra grew up hearing tales of her spectacular adventures with Avatar Aang. _I really do miss her,_ she thought with a sigh. She missed her Tribe, specifically her parents, but the way her heart yearned to hear praise from the old Master was different.

Bolin sensed the change in the air and draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her into his side. He snuck a glance at her, just in time to see a faint blush hint her cheeks. "Sounds to me like you miss her. I'm sure she is thinking the same about you. I would if I were her," he said before wincing. _You bonehead Bolin! Might as well have said that the world revolved around her! She totally knows now-_

His frantic thoughts were cut short when he felt Korra lay her head comfortably in the crook of his shoulder. This was as close as she had ever gotten with him, and frankly, Bolin didn't know what to say. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"Yeah, I really do. Hey, didn't you say that you had something to tell me?" The Avatar said. It seemed that she had missed his little slip up, but now it was time to speak his mind. She tilted her head up a little, and her breath was warm on his neck. Bolin felt his blood rush in his ears and tried not to clumsily fall off the roof in his nervousness. _It's now or never. You can do this Bolin!_

"Well-, you know it's been kind of-, gah what I'm trying to say is, oh Pebbles!" The earthbender stammered nonsensically, moving his free hand in front of him wildly. He wished his words would come out of him like a normal person's would, but it seems that the Spirits had his tongue tied up. He could feel more than hear the girl beside him chuckle, the feeling sending warmth through his chest.

"Okay, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, my life has been a little crazy lately. The whole thing with the Equalists kidnapping me is pretty messed up, but it's more than that. The Fire Ferrets got a sponsor, something I thought would never happen. Who would have funded a team made up of street rats anyway? Mako has this thing going with Asami, and he's gone most of the time. I am so used to my brother being right beside me, telling me I'm being stupid or laughing at Pabu's and my antics. And then there is you," he rushed.

Korra looked up at him then. While he was speaking she felt concern for him. She totally understood why he would feel overwhelmed. Not too long ago, she was still trapped in that compound training her butt off in order to impress the White Lotus. Her parents were still treating her like a child, and her only joys were taking Naga riding in the tundra. Now, well, now her whole life has changed. She's training with Tenzin, a part of a successful Pro-Bending team, and making some amazing memories along the way. Of course, the looming threat of the Equalists and Amon is always important, as well as the stress of being on Tarrlok's task force. As she tries to catch his gaze, Korra wonders why he mentioned her like that.

"What about me, Bo?" The Avatar asked slowly, prodding him in the side with her finger. She smiled at how red his face became, his eyes darting back and forth frantically. _He's so cute when he's like this-Wait! Cute?_

"How can you not know? You've come into my world like a rockslide, but the good kind! Everything about my life is exciting now because you're a part of it Korra. Before, when it was just Mako and I, it was only about surviving another day. Working for the Triad was no trip to Ember Island! Living in the Arena, scrapping up a living was not only difficult but embarrassing. But now, I'm proud to walk the streets of Republic City. I'm playing on a kick butt bending team, making enough money to actually afford Fireflakes for Pabu and I, and Mako doesn't have to stress out as much and-," Bolin paused in his rambling to turn towards Korra. He stared into her wide eyes and he placed his hands on her shoulders gently, giving them a soft squeeze.

"I've met the girl of my dreams," he said sweetly, giving her his signature smile.

He watched as the realization of his confession dawned on her. First, her eyes became as wide as the full moon above them. A rich red painted her cheeks and her mouth fell into an adorable 'o'. A cold wind blew over them then, causing a rouge strand of hair to pull free from her wolf tails. Without really thinking, Bolin reached a hand out to tuck the strand behind her ear. A pulse of electricity ran through both teens as his fingers grazed her skin, but neither of them could look away from the other.

Korra was trying hard to find her voice. She had to admit that they had gotten closer since their first meeting. Her pseudo feelings for Mako had disappeared weeks ago, and she found herself thinking of the earthbender more and more as of late. The way his eyes gleamed when he was about to tell a horrible joke, or the laugh he makes when playing with Pabu. Even the way he looks when bending his element pulled her attention during practice. While Mako had a lean build that girls were always staring at while they walked Republic City's streets, Bolin had the physique of a warrior. He was all ripping muscles, and Korra liked to know someone was stronger than her. She just did not think that he could possible feel this way about her too. She wasn't exactly 'dream girl' material.

Reaching over to gently take one of his hands in hers, Korra stared at their entwined fingers. She could not reach his eyes.

"You really think that way about me? I've never had any close relationships with anyone my own age. Nothing but stuffy old men in robes yelling that I'm not good enough yet to be a fully realized Avatar. That's all I am really, the bridge between the spirit world and our own. My whole life has been spent training to fulfil my destiny. To fill the shoes that Aang left behind. No one treats me like I'm my own person; I'm only the Avatar. Tenzin is getting there, but he still treats me like I'm this fragile turtle-duck. As if I haven't already mastered three elements. No one ever sees or even likes me for me. No one but you Bolin," Korra said softly. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and the vice grip she had on his hand would have made lesser men cry. Bolin remained stoic however, rubbing tiny circles onto the back of her hand.

"And you have no idea how wonderful that is! Being myself around you with no fear of being judged. I know I have Mako too, and Tenzin's kids have been like siblings to me. But you give me this feeling here," she placed her free hand over her chest, taking a moment to meet his eyes. Korra had seen that expression before, all the times she had caught him staring at her during practice or when they were all hanging out in the city. The look she was now recognizing as his hidden feelings for her. _I'm the girl of his dreams…._

Bolin took the hand he was holding and placed it over his own heart, letting her feel how rapid his heart beat was.

"You give me that same feeling Korra. I think you are an amazing person, not just because you're the Avatar. I think you're strong and funny and confident and charming and absolutely gorgeous. Don't listen to those old buzzard-wasps; you are by far the best Avatar for the job. And you are more than enough for me," Bolin declared. The smile she gave him was more radiant than any he had seen before. _She doesn't even know how beautiful she really is,_ he mentally sighed.

The earthbender watched as that radiant smile diminished into a thoughtful pout and felt a gentle squeeze of her hand. "So?" Korra began, shyly looking at him under her lashes.

"Soooooooooo?" he drawled huskily, scooting closer to her on the roofs edge. His legs straddled the ledge so that there was no space between him and the Avatar. She was looking up into his face, and he could once again feel the warmth of her breath. He watched with pleasure as her cheeks flamed up once again, _Spirits, I love doing that._

Korra tried in vain to keep the heat from rising into her cheeks, but his charm was proving too much for her. _He's sure got the moves, way better than his brother's,_ she mused. Laughing a bit, she reached her arms to wrap around his waist, inciting a blush from her earthbender.

"Like I said, I have no experience with relationships. I don't have a clue what to do, what to say, or what to call _this_ ," she emphasized by squeezing his middle lightly. "All I know is how I feel about you Bo. All I'm certain of is that I want you." Korra stated calmly, staring straight into his green eyes.

Looking at him like that, with her voice full of certainty of her feelings for him, made Bolin internally scream with joy. Here was his confident Avatar, the young woman who never backed down from a fight. Even in unfamiliar territory, there she was standing her ground and being true to her feelings. Feelings he had once believed to be a pipe dream he had. Korra felt his breath hitch before he completely pulled her into his lap, turning her to where her back was against his muscled chest. At first Korra was too shocked to make a sound, but immediately she relaxed into his strong frame. His arms wrapped around her and held her close, as if shielding her from the entire world.

"Well, lucky for us, this is unfamiliar territory for me too. If you want to take things slow, I'm all for it. I don't want to rush this; I want to take my time with you Korra. To savor each and every moment we have together. I know Amon and his followers, the task force, and your Airbending training have got you very stressed. I don't want us to make things more complicated," he stated.

"But I do want to claim you, to scream to the entire city that you're mine. I want everyone to know that you are _off limits_ ", he finished, pressing his face into her hair to kiss the side of her head. Something deep in Korra's core burned at his words, and she could do nothing to stop the hum of pleasure slipping through her lips. Turning her head, she let her mouth graze his strong jawline, giving him a breathtaking smile when she saw goosebumps appear.

Amon, the Equalists revolution, Tenzin, Tarrlok's task force, even Mako faded away as he gently placed his lips onto hers. It was a kiss full of promise; the promise to care for one another and the promise of many more kisses to come. His lips were soft and sweet and warm, the kiss everything she could have imagined her first to be like. Bolin thought she tasted like moonlight, fresh as the sea breeze against his tongue.

He felt her smile against his lips before hearing her whisper, "I'm all yours".


	2. II

"People of Republic City, I believe we can all agree that we are in a state of crisis which this great nation has ever seen. The civil unrest between benders and non-benders has developed into a storm of violence, threats being issued from a madman we know as Amon. Somehow, he has been able to take away the bending ability of our citizens and officers. Together with his followers, known as the Equalists, they have been terrorizing innocents and targeting bending communities throughout the city. It seems they want to step up to a larger stage.

The Council and I received a telegram from Amon himself earlier this morning. I will read it to you verbatim, for we, the Council, hide nothing from our fellow citizens.

-My fellow non-benders, the time for hiding in the shadows has ended. My Equalists and I will usher in a new era of growth for you, if you choose to fight with us. It seems that, even with our current efforts, the benders of this so called Republic still keep you under their thumb. So I have decided to make them a promise they cannot ignore. If you allow that ridiculous Pro-Bending Tournament Final to continue, I will rain terror for all benders in attendance. This includes the foolhardy young Avatar as well. You have been warned. It is time for you all to be Equalized.-

So after deep consideration, we the Council have decided to cancel the Tournament Finals for tomorrow night. We find that is in the City's best interest to protect the innocents rather than goad a violent man into action. That is all."

Tarrlok's voice faded into radio fuzz, leaving the whole entire City in a state of shock. No soul made a sound for felt like eternity, even the Spirits seemed to be silent. Up in the Arena's attic, Bolin and Mako stood stiffly in front of their tiny radio. It was nearly noon and the boys were almost done with their chores. They had woken that morning still ecstatic from their win the previous night, and both had talked animatedly about the Finals match. Now with the news of the council's decision hanging heavy on their hearts, that morning's excitement turned to ash.

"This is crazy! How can they think of canceling the biggest match of the year? THE MOST important match of our careers!" Mako raged to no one in particular, steam coming off of his clenched fists.

Bolin stared at his brother fume while he thought about this news. Sure this was really going to suck; he was not about to doubt the disappointment he was feeling. But couldn't his brother see that this was not about them? There was a whole city full of people that were threatened this morning, not just them…

"Mako, look, I know you're upset and all and you have every right to be. This isn't just about the match being canceled, you heard what Amon said. There is an Arena full of people that could put in danger if this continues. And on top of that, he threatened Korra-," the earthbender stopped short as the image of the Avatar filled his mind.

More specifically, the image of _his girl._

The other night seemed like a dream now that reality had set in. The two together on the roof as they finally came to terms with the feelings they both shared for one another, that earth quaking first kiss, the feel of her nestled safely in his arms; Bolin felt lightheaded with happiness. He had yet to share the news with his brother; not because he was ashamed or hiding it, but because it hadn't been the right time. Even though he had apologized for his behavior at the semi-finals match, and for allowing him to be injured, Bolin knew his brother would not react kindly to the news. The earthbender couldn't quite place it, but he felt that his brother still had feelings for the Avatar, despite his blossoming love with Asami. Why else would he compliment Korra for himself, but deem her "the perfect pal" for him?

"Yeah, yeah, I know that Bo! How about we go down to City Hall and see what's going on. Maybe we could talk to Tenzin about this", Mako suggested, already wrapping his red scarf around his neck.

Bolin nodded, grabbing Pabu before the two headed out into the city. The streets were a cacophony of noise; paper boys shouting at stands of Amon's declaration, vendors gossiping with curious customers, and citizens whispering amongst themselves of danger they were in. The Bending Brothers looked around at the place they grew up in, their city, alive with so much fear, and quickened their pace to the Hall.

Reporters stood at the bottom of the Hall steps, and the boys had to weave around them to get to the doors. As they were about to walk in, the familiar voice filled their ears from inside. They pushed through the doors to see Korra standing in front of the dais, speaking to the council. As they approached, Bolin took a moment to stare at her. Instead of wearing her usual WaterTribe garb, she donned the robes of the Air Nomads. Her hair was thrown into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, as if she did not have the time to fix her three wolf-tails. _She probably rushed here once she heard the news,_ he thought with a shake of his head. They were behind her now, and her voice filled the Hall.

"I understand that you are concerned about the citizens' well-being, but can't you see the message you are conveying?" she asked. The faces of the Council turned into those of impatience.

"By canceling this match, you are telling Amon that you are afraid of him. That you don't have confidence in the abilities of your police force to protect the people of this city, and that you don't have confidence in me," she said with a hard voice. The boys blinked at her boldness, but nodded their heads in agreement. They could see where she was coming from.

"Now Korra, that's not what we're saying-." Tarrlok began, but stopped as Korra held up her hand.

"I've been a part of your task force for over a month, and we have raided plenty of Equalist hideouts and dragged in dozens to be questioned. If I am good enough to work in the shadows for you, then I am capable of looking out for those people in the Arena. Pro-Bending is a sport that all citizens come to see. Benders and Non-Benders alike come to enjoy a little spectacle down in the ring. If that is not a symbol of unity in this time of chaos, I don't know what is. Allow the match to continue. Let's show Amon that we have the guts to stand up to him." Korra finished.

The Council looked at the young woman in front of them in awe. This was not the same foolish girl who challenged Amon to a duel, or the headstrong stranger who trashed their city on her arrival. This was the Avatar.

"Korra's right. The Arena is the only place where no civil violence has taken place. No one goes there to start a fight, they come there to watch the ones we Pro-Benders put on." Mako stated to the Council.

Korra turned then, her mouth open in shock to see her teammates standing there behind her. She had no idea she had an audience. A blush came to her cheeks as Bolin gave her an encouraging smile before she turned to the Council, awaiting their answer.

The aged faces of the councilmen were hard as they regarded the Avatar and her friends. She made a good argument, but could she truly understand the threat that Amon posed?

"We have already come to the decision that the match is not to continue. I suggest you go back to the Temple to continue you're training-," Tarrlok said with a sneer, bringing his gavel down in finality. However, the mallet splintered in his hand, causing him to cry out in shock and confusion.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss her Tarrlok," a scathing voice cut in.

Lin Beifong, Chief of Police here in Republic City and Korra's biggest dissenter, came to stand beside them. The metal in her uniform twirled back into place as she gave them an imperceptible nod in greeting. The three Ferrets gave one back, Bolin giving her an awkward wave as well.

"Lin, what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked from his seat on the dais. He had a look of disbelief on his face. Since when did she support Korra?

"This is an open forum, and I reserve the right to speak as Chief. The girl is right; we cannot allow Amon to have any public victory over us. Canceling this match would not only send him a win, but let every person in Republic City know that we are not competent enough to protect them. You all know of my pristine track record, and my metal benders are all top notch. I will personally provide extra security details in and outside of the Arena. That should be enough to dissuade any idea of an attack," Beifong stated, a hand on her hip.

Korra looked over to the older woman with gratitude and a new appreciation. In the past, Lin had always doubted her abilities as Avatar; constantly belittling her and calling her actions into question. But here she was defending her, and offering a hand to help. The voice of the illustrious Chief of Police was worth its weight in gold.

The city's leaders turned to each other and spoke in hushed voices. The young teens watched as Tarrlok shook his head, a frown on his mouth as he pointed his distaste at Tenzin. The Airbending Master held his ground however, and the two benders seemed to have their own battle up on the dais. Bolin saw Korra go rigid in her Master's defense and took a few steps until he was by her side. Shoulder to shoulder, he reached out for her hand and felt her twine her fingers with his. Bolin marveled at the smoothness of her skin, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't like the way he talks to Tenzin," she stated in a hushed voice.

Bolin spared a glance at her and found her mouth set in that adorable pout he loved so much. Some of the shorter strands of her hair were falling out of her pony tail, curling around her face like a halo of brown silk. _She's so freaking gorgeous, even now, I can't get over it,_ he thought. Putting his mouth to her ear, he could smell the faintest scent of moon peaches. He almost swooned.

"He talks to everybody that way. That guy thinks he's the Spirits' gift to the world," the earthbender whispered to her sourly, earning a soft laugh from the girl at his side.

Their attention was pulled away at the sound of a chair screeching against the floor. Tenzin stood with his shoulders back and chin held high, eyeing the waterbender across from him with a glint in his eye before making eye contact with Korra.

"After hearing the testimonies of Korra and Chief Beifong, the council has recast its vote on the current status of the Pro-Bending Tournament Finals. Although not a unanimous decision, the council has voted to allow the match to continue, under certain circumstances," he began. Turning to Lin, Tenzin leveled his gaze.

"Lin, you will be in charge with the protection of the Arena during the match. Before and afterwards, Korra and you will sweep the building to ensure that no Equalist activity has taken place. Does that sound reasonable?" he finished.

Everyone turned to look at Lin. She crossed her arms and huffed her annoyance. "Yes that sounds fine. I don't need her help, though it will be appreciated," she answered.

"I'll follow your instructions to the letter Chief," Korra pipped in, earning a tsk from Lin.

"Alright, that's settled. Korra, your bending match may continue as scheduled for tomorrow night. We will stay here to relay this news throughout the city. You all are dismissed," Tenzin said with a small smile.

Bolin let out a whoop of victory, swooping the Avatar off her feet and twirling them around. The sound of her laughter bounced off the walls and filled his ears with its warm tones. "Alright, The Ferrets are back in the Finals," he declared with gusto, setting her back on her feet. They were still standing close, the Avatar's hands curled on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, when Mako cleared his throat. For a moment, the two teens had forgotten where they were. Both blushed crimson with embarrassment.

Korra took this moment to turn toward the gray haired woman who saved her ass. She let all her gratitude shine in her eyes as she turned and bowed to the metalbending Chief of Police.

"Thank you so much for coming here today, for supporting this decision. If it wasn't for you, Tarrlok would have shut me down without question," the Avatar stated, head still bowed. She heard a faint intake of breath before feeling a pair of strong hands rest on her shoulders. Korra straightened to look at Lin face to face, noting the strange look in her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. I hate Amon as much as you do; I don't want him or his zealots gaining an inch of ground in **my** city. If you believe that this Tournament stands a chance at all against him, then I am all for it. With you there representing a strong front for peace and my muscle supporting and protecting the people, The Equalists won't dare test us. And besides," Beifong said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "I despise Tarrlok almost as much as I do that terrorist."

* * *

"Man today was nuts! I thought our season was done for and then Beifong came out of nowhere and destroyed Tarrlok's gavel thingy…" Bolin's voice faded into the noise that was Narook's.

The smell of salty sea prunes and delicious seaweed noodles filled the air as waitresses moved meals out to tables. This place had quickly become a favorite of the Avatar's once she arrived in the city. The aromas, the ocean hardened patrons that sang bawdy sailor shanties, gave Korra a sense of belonging. Like she was back in the Southern Water Tribes' mess hall for a festival feast. The brothers had decided to treat her to dinner, since she did save their season that morning with her efforts. The Avatar tried to refuse, but they insisted, expressing their profound gratitude until she was practically spewing fire. Now, changed back into her Water Tribe blues and wolf tails, she vaguely listened to their conversation. Her mouth was stretched into a grin that held none of their excitement, her mind a million miles away.

She wasn't ignoring them. There was so much that had happened throughout the day that had her mind whirling.

She had hurried back to Air Temple Island after the council dismissed them, eager to get back to her training. If she was to protect the citizens during her match, she had better train as much as possible until then. Korra headed straight for the pavilion where she normally held meditating sessions with the Airbending kids. Ikki and Meelo were zipping around on Air scooters while Jinora sat in the shade with one of her romance novels in her hands. They greeted her with their normal energy; Meelo had wrapped his taffy limbs around her head while the girls just hugged her legs. Since Tenzin was still in the City resolving the whole Amon threat, Jinora led them in meditation. Just another day on the Island.

But it didn't stay that way.

Crossed legged with her fists brought together in front of her, Korra had been lulled into a haze by the waves lapping up against the cliffs. Unlike every morning before this one, she did not fidget or scratch her butt in irritation. For once, she was completely calm. Tranquil like a Southern Water Tribe sunrise. The wind that blew in her face had felt like a caress, felt the ground beneath her fall away. _So this is what Tenzin has been talking about,_ she had thought wistfully.

 _"_ _This is such a beautiful place. What are you going to name it?"_

Korra's eyes had shot open then. She knew that voice, but it sounded so much different. Warmer, younger, fuller somehow. Almost too afraid, she turned her head and almost fell over.

Master Katara was staring at her with this soft smile on her face.

Long brown hair cascaded down her back, with traditional Water Tribe hair loops intricately laced throughout her tresses. Her eyes seemed like two glittering sapphires in her heart shaped face, free of the wrinkles that Korra was so used to seeing. Instead of her warm parka, Katara wore a loose tunic and pants, metal arm guards glinting in the sunlight and worn down leather boots on her feet. With three water skins strapped to her waist, her old master looked like the beautiful warrior she had heard stories about.

 _"_ _I don't know Tara, I was thinking of Custard Cove! You know how much I love those things. Remember that time where we had to lead those two crazy tribes through that spider infested canyon? The only thing that kept me going was that custard!"_

The voice, although filled with mirth, was deep and unrecognizable. Looking through eyes that were not her own, she watched her master walk into the lapping waves. She laughed at his words, looking at him over her shoulder.

 _"_ _Of course I do Aang, you and Sokka would not stop talking about food,"_ she said flatly. The laugh that resonated through her chest wasn't enough to stop the shock from going through her.

 _Aang?!_

Her past life, without a doubt the most amazing Avatar to ever to be born of the Four Nations, the driving force behind the end of the 100 Years War? **THAT** Aang?

 _"_ _With all jokes aside,"_ Aang said, approaching his wife's side and draping a strong arm over her shoulders. _"I think I'd like to call this place Yue Bay. She's the perfect Spirit I want to name the port of the new city Zuko and I are building."_

Katara looked up to him with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Yue meant so much to both of them, to the entire Gaang; her hand went to touch her necklace without a second thought.

 _"_ _That's wonderful Aang. Sokka is going to ball when he finds out,"_ she said.

The scene changed then, a white fog transporting her to the heart of Republic City. She was standing in front of the police station. It looked like it was still under construction though, with earthbenders in hard hats scurrying about like busy buzzard wasps. Korra glanced around and caught a tall woman with jet black hair pulled into a massive bun walking toward her. At first she had mistook the woman for Lin, her presence was so magnetic. But as she had got closer she noticed the pale color of her eyes and the quirk of her mouth set in a cocky smirk. And her feet were bare, covered in protective metal boots with the soles removed.

 _"_ _Like my new castle Twinkletoes? I think it's coming along swimmingly, if I don't say so myself,"_ the woman said. Even with her child like humor, she still spoke like Earth Kingdom nobility.

Korra felt her chest heave in an exasperated sigh before her body moved to meet the woman halfway.

 _"_ _You can't call the new Police Station your castle Toph. You'll be protecting this city, not reigning over it. Melon Lord,"_ said the Airbender with a laugh. Toph Beifong only punched his arm playfully, a dull throb coursing up her limb at the contact.

 _Lin's mom, oh Spirits, this is Toph Beifong,_ Korra had thought in awe. She was extremely tough looking, with her metal armor the color of night contrasting with the paleness of her skin. Even though she was blind, there was life in her dead eyes. So much emotion swirled in their irises, making her a fearsome sight to behold.

 _"_ _I'm not stupid Baldy! Of course I know how important this city is to you and Sparky,"_ she said.

Her countenance turned solemn, and she turned to look down the emerging streets. Republic City, which the current Firelord and Avatar were calling this dream project of theirs, was a place unlike the world had yet seen. It was to be a mega center for all Nations to inhabit under the banner of peace. The War had taken so much from so many people, Toph knew that this place would give millions a fresh start at happiness.

 _"_ _I may have suffocated under the pressure of authority and rules before, but I was a child then. This is not Ba Sing Se; there won't be any brain washing Dai Li Agents running around here. I'll protect this City with my life Aang, and all my officers will as well. This dream, this city, will show the world that the Four Nations can live amongst each other in harmony. I won't let anything or anyone mess this up,"_ she said to him.

Korra could feel a strong emotion surge through the Airbender at her words, one she had felt only a few times before. This desire to protect was so overwhelming, it had consumed her completely. She could feel it deep in her bones as the mist started to fade away.

That's when she had been shaken from her… dream… by one of the Air Acolytes. His worried face was blurry as she slipped back into her reality, and she barely was able to grasp his words. According to him, she had been stuck in that trance like state for three whole hours. Jinora had sounded the alarm and had Korra moved back to her chambers, where she stayed unresponsive until then.

"Korra, are you even listening? You've been really out of it since we got here. Is everything okay?"

Bolin watched as his waterbending gal blinked rapidly, her blue eyes refocusing on him. Her chin was resting in her hand, her mouth set in a contemplative line instead of her normal pout. She was no longer filled with the same electricity she exuberated that morning in the hall. When he dropped her off at the docks, Korra had been bouncing on the balls of her feet. Pumping her fists in the air before snatching him in by his collar for a deep kiss, leaving him breathless as she dove into the bay. Now she was as quiet as a badger-mole, her favorite bowl of noodles untouched on the table.

"I'm fine Bo, nothing to worry about," the Avatar said lightly. Not truly believing her, the earthbender just nodded. He knew Korra well enough to know that she would continue to dodge his inquiries until she was ready to talk.

"We should meet up super early tomorrow for practice. Or maybe lengthen it a bit so we can be prepared for the Championship match. I want the Ferrets to be absolutely ready wipe the floor with the Wolfbats!" Mako cut in. He watched as his teammates cringed simultaneously, the idea of waking up at an early hour making them shudder. Their captain was always focused on Pro-Bending.

Bolin went into a lengthy explanation about why mornings were evil and that 'not everyone wakes up with the sun like you Mako' and Korra slipped back into her musings.

 _I've finally had a glimpse into my past life. Into Aang's life. I wonder if this means I'll be able to airbend soon. Hopefully so. Yue help me, if I have to listen to another one of Tenzin's "be the leaf" rants I'm going to drown myself in the bay-_

Their table bucked underneath them suddenly, the steaming food sloshing onto the hard wooden surface. Bolin had a fork full of noodles hanging from his mouth. His green eyes were wide with shock as they stared over Korra's shoulder. She saw that Mako's eyes had went ablaze with a cold fire as well, and she just knew who was standing behind her.

"What did you say Fire Rat? I know you're not idiotic enough to think that this rag tag team of miscreants can take on the Wolfbats?" That deep, sultry voice dripped with contempt. She could almost feel his silver eyes rolling in his thick skull from his place behind her. It could only belong to one person. One obnoxious, arrogant, vain, stuck up prick with an addiction to hair gel.

Tahno.

* * *

Korra turned around in her seat to see the White Falls Wolfbats standing behind her. His teammates were flanking him, Ming and Shaozu were their names? She couldn't remember. They had smug sneers on their faces as they stared the Ferrets down. Ming, the earthbender, subtly tapped his foot on the ground and their table once again shuddered. This time Korra's bowl toppled over onto the floor, causing her teeth to clench in agitation.

"What the flameo is your problem?" Mako growled as he got to his feet. Bolin held a fistful of his brother's shirt to remind him that he needs to keep his head. One rogue fire blast and they would be disqualified from the tournament. All of their dreams would turn to ash by Mako's temper if Bolin didn't get his brother in check.

Tahno chuckled darkly, boiling the firebender's blood. He leaned over onto Korra's chair, his arms on either side of her as he dipped his head close to her ear. She could feel the warmth of his body at her back, feel a shiver of disgust run through her as his lips _almost_ touched her temple. He was so Agni-damn close that she even smelt the musk of his cologne.

"Why do you insist on dallying with these losers, sweetheart? If you come with me, I'll show you how we have fun in the winner's circle," the waterbender crooned.

Korra felt her fury blaze at the insinuation in his tone. Her mouth parted in a warning snarl, which did nothing but please the Wolfbat. _You wanna go toe to toe with me, Pretty Boy?_ Her words rang in his head from their previous encounter. The defiance she showed him that night, the blatant disregard for his status, did not deter her from challenging him.

And Tahno of the White Falls Wolfbats loved a good old fashioned brawl.

However, before she could retaliate with her cutting words, the ground beneath them began to quake.

The sound of people murmuring in panic filled the restaurant as the ground shuddered. Glassware jittered and fell to the floor, and the Wolfbats stared incredulously as one earthbender stood. Bolin held a look of hardened steel in his eyes as he glared at the waterbender draped over _his_ Avatar. Sure, he didn't mind that much when their rivals bickered and teased them. For Kiyoshi's sake, he didn't even care enough to defend himself most times. To him, it was not worth it. But the moment Tahno forced his sleazy form up against Korra's back and pressed his nose into her hair, something snapped inside him. His large hands were clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms so deep blood began to pool under his nails.

"Back. Off. Swamp-scum," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

His eyes were boring into the leader's silver orbs as he straightened away from the Avatar's chair. His face was a mask of cold indifference; no one could see his surprise. _So this street trash has a backbone after all. Interesting._ The ground ceased its shaking once there was good space between the Wolfbat leader and Korra. No one in Narook's seemed to realize that the tremor they just experienced was from the Fire Ferret's table. Bolin held his ground, and he could feel his brother's shoulder brush his supportively as he too glared at their rivals.

"Save it for the match tomorrow night. You losers are gonna need all the luck you can scrounge up," Tahno said coolly, unfazed by Bolin's show of power.

Looking down at the Avatar, he let his mouth quirk in his trademark smirk that had girls falling at his feet. She was looking up at him with rage written all over her face, those big eyes of hers filled with blue fire. Her hands were clenched in the furs of her parka, probably to keep herself from pummeling him. _I like a girl with fight in her,_ the waterbender thought with a chuckle.

"If you ever change your mind Uh-vatar, those private lessons are still available," and with that he raised his arms and lead his team out of the shop.

Mako looked at his brother with a gleam of pride in his eyes. Bolin never truly fought back, and the firebender could only recall a few times where he met his tormenters head on. His brother was always the calm one, the bucket of cold water to douse his burning temper. Tonight though, he saw the animal that prowled beneath Bolin's skin and he was impressed. Clapping a hand on his brother's back, he gave him a side hug.

"I didn't know you had it in you Bolin. That will teach that punk not to mess with us," he said smugly. Bolin could only nod, not trusting himself to speak. His anger still dwelled inside his chest, too immense for it to just simmer down now.

Korra looked up at him from her seat of the table silently. _Where had that come from? One minute, he's keeping Mako from disqualifying us. The next, he's practically a natural disaster!_ She appraised him slowly, noting the veins sticking out from his temple and the detecting the scent of iron in the air. _He even cut his hand with his fingernails,_ Korra thought. Standing, she laid her _yuans_ on the table for their meal and gestured for Mako to lead Bolin out of the shop. She waved back to Narook before exiting the restaurant and into Republic City's chilly streets.

* * *

 _The wind blew in from Yue bay, sending the smell of salty sea brine wafting through his nose. Balancing on his left foot, he tensed his body into a tight coil before releasing all his energy in one breath, one movement._

 _Air moved around him like a lover, clinging to his arms and legs in an embrace of autonomy and flexibility. Moving his limbs up and over, down low and up high, the Avatar floated inches above the ground while doing his morning exercises._

 _Even though he was born to bend all four elements, he still had a fierce attachment to his birth element. Air. With a flick of his wrist he could summon a gentle breeze; with a forceful swipe of his arm he could create gale of powerful wind. His nation was - is – a free one, for air is the element of freedom. His personality best suited air for he so loved to be free. To lose himself in the sky while gliding through the clouds, to raise his face to the sun during his flying bison's morning rides was to feel true happiness._

 _The Airbender landed soundlessly on the stone steps at the base of a small island. He had discovered this place a few months earlier with his friends Zuko and Sokka. It was just a few knots away from the mainland, where he and the Firelord had already begun construction of Republic City. He had wanted to create a place for peace, but it was his life-long friends that suggested he take the island to create a haven for himself and his family._

 _Now he was having talented earthbenders and his good friend the Inventor help design a small Air Temple here on this plot of land, resting at the cusp of the open ocean. The Avatar planned on living here with his wife, Katara, and having it open to anyone who wants to live the life of an Air Nomad. He would rebuild his nation here on this spot of land, in the shadow of a bustling metropolis. Here he would find a home for himself and his future family, where he could teach them his culture. Where he would teach them what it truly means to be free._

 _Here on Air Temple Island, he could have a reprieve from his everyday life as the world's Avatar. To be burdened with this responsibility is to never belong to only oneself; that day he was revealed as the Avatar was the last day he was truly free. He had a duty to the world, both the physical and spiritual sides. It followed him like a dark cloud, heavy with the weight of so many lives. Ending the War, placing a banished prince on the Fire Nation Throne, had not been enough._

 _No, his job is far from over._

 _Looking over the gentle hills of his small paradise, Aang smiled softly. This place will be his safe haven, his anchor in his tumultuous existence as the Master of all four elements. He will welcome any who want to embrace his culture. For if there was one thing he was determined to do, it was to teach any and all who wished to learn the meaning of freedom._

 _For he will never truly be free again._

Korra felt herself release a jagged breath as she slipped out of her meditative state. She was seated cross legged under the shade of a peach tree on the far side of the island. She had awoken that morning before dawn with this aching need in her soul to see a sunrise. Korra had not seen many sunrises in her life; being kept in that compound under strict supervision had prevented her from enjoying them. Escaping to Republic City to learn Airbending had simultaneously given her the ability to see as many sunrises as she wanted.

But just as the dawn had crept over the ocean's horizon, Korra felt the familiar haze consume her senses. Before she knew it, the Avatar had slumped against the tree trunk and fallen into yet another one of her past lives' memories.

Her chest felt heavy with untold grief and understanding for her past life, Aang. To be a child of the wind, to have the ability to skim across the ground, only to be weighed down with the chains of being the Avatar; that was a fate worse than death. She could still feel the soft caress of the wind on her skin, a familiar ache pulsing deep in her core. Air was truly the element of freedom, and something she had yet to grasp. The dark days in her water tribe compound floated at the recesses of her mind, and Korra felt the urge to vomit. She wasn't the only one to feel trapped with the cards the Spirits had dealt her. All this time, she had felt so utterly alone. When really, she had access to the company of people who truly knew how she felt inside.

If only she was as good at taping into the spiritual stuff as she was at bending.

* * *

A feral grin spread across the face of the captain of the Wolfbats as he launched a fierce water spout at his teammates. His silver eyes were bright and his brow slicked with sweat, and his friends looked the same. They had been practicing for the past two hours, running their drills one after the other without a break.

Tahno wanted to make sure they beat the street rats. Devastatingly victorious.

With the ease of a young master, he raised his arms to bring a small shield of water to protect his face from Shaozu's fire blast. Ming took that as a chance to attack his captain as well, sending several earth disks hurtling towards him. Moving with the quickness of an eel-hound, Tahno ducked and dodged each earth disk while simultaneously sending a water whip to strike Ming in the chest. The earthbender dropped like the rocks he controls, a hand grasping his heaving chest. Jumping in the air to avoid getting his feet burned, the young waterbender gathered water to his hands. Before landing, he sent a powerful blast of water at Shaozu, sending him skidding across the floor.

"Well boys, I think that's enough training for today," Tahno said as he took off his helmet.

He walked over to Ming and helped him to feet, and smirked at the look of exasperation he was giving him.

"You think? That last attack of yours nearly broke open my chest. I think I can speak for the group by stating that the Ferrets don't stand a chance tonight" Shaozu said. Ming nodded his assent, clapping a gloved hand on the firebender's shoulder.

"That's right. Although," Ming began, his tone contemplative. Tahno raised an elegant eyebrow at this. "If it wasn't for them advocating so hard at the council meeting, there might not even be a match to destroy them in. It's kind of ironic."

A split second of silence filled the training room before his captain and teammate burst into raucous laughter. They hung onto each other for support as tears leaked from the corner of their eyes.

"That's rich Ming! I never thought about it like that before. It's like they begged for the chance to embarrass themselves. Like they have a chance to beat us? We're the Champions" Shaozu said. He and his captain straightened themselves up and began heading back to the locker room to change, Ming close at their heels.

"Of course they have no hope of taking our crown. Even with the Uh-vatar, they're still just a bunch of loser street rats. We'll slaughter them," Tahno said with a smirk. They entered the locker room just as the bending brothers were coming out. They were dressed in their training gear, a matched set with identical looks of disgust directed to their rivals.

"Speak of Ozai, look what we have here. It's the rats themselves," Tahno said. He shouldered his way past them into the locker room, with his teammate's right behind him. He began to remove his gear without sparing them a second glance. But he stopped when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. As if someone were staring at him. Throwing a nonchalant glance over his shoulder, he caught the younger brother glaring at him.

"Got something you wanna say to me, Ferret"?

He turned around fully as Bolin approached him, stopping a few steps away from him. Tahno couldn't help but think back to the altercation they had at Narook's the other night. The cold fire that had burned in the boys eyes as he made the earth beneath them shake was a look he would not forget. Never had he seen the kid that furious, it made him curious. What had he done to piss him off?

Bolin glanced to the Wolfbats flanking their captain, indicating to Tahno that he wanted to have a private conversation. _Hmm_ , thought the silver eyed bender, _this should prove intriguing_. He gave a nod to each of them, and they silently exited the locker room. When the door clicked behind them Tahno smirked at the Ferret before him.

"Alright, you've got my attention," he said to Bolin, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Bolin clucked his teeth at the attitude he was getting from the Wolfbat. The same attitude that got the mess back at Narook's started the night before.

"You need to apologize to Korra," was all he said. He could feel his chest tighten with repressed frustration at the look of incredulity he was given.

"Why do I owe the Uh-vatar an apology? I haven't done anything to warrant that," he said slyly. He took great joy from seeing the warmth in his rival's eyes fade into that of cold anger once again.

"You know good and well what you did! Making a mess of our dinner, for one. That was to congratulate her on her winning over the Council. Not to mention how inappropriately you behaved around her. Pressing your mouth to her ear-"Bolin gritted through clenched teeth.

 _Ah. I see now._ Tahno allowed his trademark grin to pull one of the corners of his mouth up, placing a finger on his chin in thought. "It seems that you are concerned for the Uh-vatar's honor, hmm? Were my advances to much for her innocent mind to handle?" he asked. Daring a step closer to the now fuming earthbender, Tahno jabbed a finger to his chest.

"Or could it be that I encroached on your territory? Tell me, what's changed between you and the Uh-vatar? I thought she was smitten with your jerk bending brother" he drawled. Bolin slapped his finger away from him in abhorrence before getting in Tahno's face. His normally peaceful face was hard as his element, his green eyes flashing with fire.

"That is none of your business. You need to apologize to her, that's all. And then stay away from her. She has a lot on her plate. She doesn't need to worry about a scumbag like you," Bolin growled back. Without waiting to hear an answer, he turned on his heel and exited the locker room, slamming the door. Tahno rocked back on his feet and gave a short whistle. _That was interesting. It seems that the street rat has a thing for the Uh-vatar._

He continued to change back into his normal attire, a dark silk tunic with intricate gold thread stitching and long pants. Running his hand through his hair, the Wolfbat applied his eyeliner to perfection before grabbing his wallet and leaving the locker room.

It was still early in the morning, their practice having ending before noon. He had the whole day before the Finals match that night. Up until that moment, he hadn't known what to do with his day. Normally, Tahno would walk the streets of Republic City and soak up the attention of his fans, reporters, and groupies that wanted to spend time with him. But now, he wanted to see a certain doe-eyed master of the elements. The news announced that she would be holding a small press conference at City Hall, to discuss final preparations of the Final's security detail.

 _Looks like I'm headed to see the Uh-vatar._

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet today Korra. Is everything alright"?

The Avatar snapped her eyes away from the clouds to stare at her Airbending teacher. He was giving her his signature 'dad' look, brows scrunched up in concern for her. She really had been less talkative lately, ever since her visions of her past lives began. She still hadn't told Tenzin about them yet; she voted with keeping them a secret until she could make any real progress. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him again with her lack of improvement of her spiritual duties.

Korra gave him a grin, her wolf tails blowing roughly in the wind as Tenzin flew them over the city on Oogi. "Yeah, everything is okay Tenzin. I'm just nervous about this press conference. Do I really have to speak to the media again? I thought the council had already covered the details about the Finals," she said. The Avatar shrunk away at the glare her master sent her way.

"Of course, this is all a part of your duties as Avatar. The public won't trust the council after all the failed attempts at diplomacy with the Equalists. But they do trust you. Everything you have intended for this city so far has held true, you haven't broken any promises. In the face of adversity, the people look to you for assurance and strength" Tenzin said, before landing his bison. They had arrived at City Hall, and there was a covered space on the roof to house Oogi away from the pressures of the city street.

Master and student made their way down to the front of the building, where Republic City's news reporters had already set up a podium and radio broadcast equipment. As soon as Korra stepped up to mic, camera flashes blinded her and she was bombarded with the voices of the reporters.

"Avatar Korra, is it true that Amon personally threatened you if the Finals were not canceled tonight? Will Chief Beifong be able to provide enough security to cover the entire Arena? Have you had any more contact with the Equalists since they released their menacing message? Are you having second thoughts, since the first time you tried to stand up to Amon, you were nearly killed?" the voices all meshed into one driving force in her skull. Korra ground her teeth, the desire to hurl fire at the small man who asked the last question. However, something caught her eye.

Standing near the back of the crowd stood a tall pale figure, immaculately dressed. Dark violet hair shined in the sun, and she could see an arrogant smirk spread his face. The Wolfbat's captain had showed up to hear what the Uh-vatar had to say. He was enjoying looking at her facial expressions as the press attempted to destroy her. She still did not have much experience against them. _That's to be expected. She did live at the bottom of the world,_ he thought smugly.

To his surprise, she briefly caught his eye before straightening her back, her ocean blue eyes turning hard with determination. The Uh-vatar did a 360 change, and addressed the expectant reporters.

"As you all are aware, Chief Beifong and I are to be responsible for security at the Pro-bending Finals tonight. We have devised a sentry schedule for all metal benders on her roster tonight. There won't be a moment where every corner of the Arena isn't under surveillance. The citizens should have nothing to fear," she began. Her voice held no room for interruption, so confident that no reporter deemed fit to interject her with another question.

"I have the utmost confidence in Chief Beifong and her police force. Their record should eliminate any doubts you have on their ability to protect you," Korra added. There were some nods bobbing through the crowd, as people walking the streets stopped by to listen to what the Avatar had to say. Their faces held hope, eyes glittering with excitement for the first time since the Equalists rose from the shadows.

Korra turned her steely gaze to the reporter who mentioned her dual with Amon. He visible shrunk back from her intensity, but no one allowed him to escape.

"I do not have any doubts about lobbying for this match to continue tonight. We have allowed fear to spread into our hearts since Amon has begun wreaking havoc on our city. I have allowed fear to control me, ever since that night on Memorial Island. Facing that monster was the hardest thing I have ever done. The thought of him taking my bending away was enough to keep me up for days with nightmares," she confessed. The crowd literally gasped with shock. The headstrong Southern native has never openly admitted to her feelings about what happened that night a few weeks ago.

"I challenged him for you all, the people of Republic City. I swallowed my fear and pride, to see what this threat truly looks like. He is nothing more than a man seeking power and control for himself. He preaches about equality, but administers his form of 'punishment' as judge, juror, and executioner. That screams injustice to me. No man should hold sway over someone else like he does. As your Avatar, I am willing to stand up tonight, in front of the city, and proclaim that I am no longer afraid. The Chief and I will protect you, so don't stay at home tonight. Come out and enjoy yourselves. Don't allow that man to take anything else away from you".

Her mouth set in a firm line, Korra gazed out into the crowd of citizens and reporters. The atmosphere was changing from apprehension to unyielding determination. She could see that her words were having the desired effect. A slow clap began at the back of the crowd, and it steadily grew into a roar of applause. The Avatar allowed a small smile to upturn the corner of her mouth. In a sudden rush of emotions, she stepped from the podium and bowed deep at the waist.

It was nothing Republic City had seen, not since the days where benders were more traditional. Back when the founders of the city, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko openly walked the streets of their city. They would bow to all who acknowledged them. Slight nods of their heads, or formal ones to people they admired or respected. The young, brash Avatar just exhibited the grace and culture that many had chosen to forget. Korra held the bow for a good moment before standing upright. She turned on her heel and faced her Air Bending teacher, and was blown away by the look in his eyes.

They gleamed with fatherly pride, gray orbs sparkling with unshed tears. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Something in Korra shuttered at the contact, as if she never expected to feel that sort of emotion from anyone again. She could feel her own eyes fill with tears, but she quickly blinked them away.

"There, that wasn't that hard? You were brilliant Korra. The people of this city are proud to call you their Avatar," Tenzin told her earnestly. He could see the happiness reflected in her face, her mouth threatening to split her whole face in a wide grin. For a brief moment, she forgot who was standing in the crowd during her announcement. The way his silver eyes trailed her form as she and Tenzin walked back inside City Hall to retrieve his sky bison.

No, the young Avatar did not notice as Tahno watched her intently while she spoke, or when she and her mentor flew away on Oogi. The image of the fire of her eyes was ingrained into the Pro-benders mind, the way she openly admitted her fears in front of the entire City. All of the snarky and inappropriate comments he had planned to assault her with leaked away from him like water. No way could he justify patronizing her when she goes and becomes all wise and powerful.

So instead, he just turns on his heel and saunters away down the streets of his city. _I'll see you tonight, Uh-vatar,_ he thought with a smirk.


	3. III

Republic City seemed to pour into the Arena. Thousands of people dressed in their snazziest attire passed through the large doors with excitement plastered on their faces. Gone were the looks of fear and apprehension that had plagued them for months. Tonight was their time to relax once more, to cheer their young Avatar and her teammates on in their Championship Final.

The police force moved intricately within the building, eyes ever vigilant for suspicious characters. Beifong had issued their new communication devices, the Walkies, in hopes of staying in touch over large distances. So far, they were a huge success. She was given reports from all of her metal benders, and nothing seemed to be amiss. However, something the Avatar had whispered to her earlier hung at the front of her mind.

They were standing in a then empty Arena. Lin and Korra had searched every inch of the place for any tampering done by the Equalists, but had found none. The silence of the room blanketed them as they brooded in their own thoughts. Suddenly, the girl turned to Lin with an odd glint in her eye. Her face had hardened into the one she wore during the council meeting. It made Korra look wise beyond her years, made her seem like she was someone else entirely.

"Expand your criteria to that of suspicious citizens tonight Chief", she had said in a voice unlike her own. Lin had only expressed her confusion, demanding that she explain.

"Amon won't risk barging in here in full regalia, not when security is so air-tight. He might be employing regular people as well as his trained Equalists. People who still don't believe in me or in the Avatar Spirit. These citizens will walk in here undetected and be able to do some real damage when the time comes. Please, have your metal benders use that seismic sense you taught them to monitor anyone with a calm heartbeat," Korra explained.

She had turned towards the Chief then, placing one of her cold hands on the crook of her arm. The touch sent a chill through Lin, and she knew that she was talking to the Avatar.

"People should be excited to be here tonight, their hearts should be racing with energy. Anyone who is not in this state should be monitored. We cannot allow anything to happen to the innocents tonight. I'm counting on you, Chief," Korra finished before turning to leave.

Lin Beifong had watched as the girl turned powerhouse soundlessly left the room, sucking all the air along with her. Her words sounded oddly like an old Airbender she once knew. It took all she had not to clutch her heart in memory.

Now Lin was standing in the same spot as earlier, just at the entrance of the stands. People walked past her with smiles on their faces, bowing their heads to her as they went to take their seats. Chief's senses were on overdrive, marking all of the oddities that she could manage. She would not allow anyone to slip into her Arena to cause trouble. After all, she had the Avatar counting on her. She would not fail.

Meanwhile, the original members of the Fire Ferrets were in the locker room getting prepped for the match ahead of them. The Bending Brothers had since made up, their previous dispute laid to rest once and for all. Bolin had told his brother of his new relationship with Korra the night before, after he had dropped her off after dinner. At first his amber eyed brother stood in shock, but then he found long arms around his neck and a fist in his hair. His brother was truly happy for him, and expressed it the way he knew best.

Now they were checking each other's gear like normal, making sure everything was in order. Korra was still running checks on the Arena with a few of the metal benders assigned to guard the area around the locker room. She had been unusually quiet the last few days, and even though she claimed everything was fine, Bolin could not shake this feeling away. Her eyes lacked that spark he loved so much, and the dark circles under her eyes were starting to become permanent. Something was bothering her, and he was determined to find out what.

The boys' heads turned at the sound of the door opening. In stepped their missing teammate, already in full bending gear. The helmet was tucked under Korra's arm as she muttered the last of her instructions to the three metal benders at her side. Mako and Bolin couldn't catch her words, but watched in awe as the three professionals bowed to Korra before leaving, the door closing softly behind them. Releasing a sigh, she turned to her teammates with her normal grin on her face. Mako relaxed considerably, but Bolin could see that her smile lacked its shine.

 _Something definitely isn't right,_ he thought.

"Hey you guys! Sorry I'm a little late, I was just finishing up some last minute changes with security," she told them.

Korra walked up to Mako and laid a hand on his shoulder in greeting. Their relationship still was a bit awkward, with the firebender holding his feelings for her deep inside so neither she nor his brother could detect them. Korra still treated him like a friend however, and that was enough for him. The waterbender then dropped her helmet on the bench before wrapping her arms around Bolin's neck. She let out a shaky breath as his strong arms came around her then, allowing herself to feel safe for just a moment in his embrace.

Korra had been sent into another one of her fugues that afternoon, but this time was different than the last. She had been patrolling the empty grounds with the Chief at her side when she slipped from reality. But she did not fall back into the past as she had once before, she remained in her body, just unable to control it. It was frightening to say the least. Instead she could feel a dominating presence inside her, one so larger than life that the confident Korra found herself quaking in fear. In her mind it was the deep tenor of a woman that shook her to her very core. A flash of face paint and lethal war fans crossed her mind, and she knew which of her past lives had shown themselves that time.

Avatar Kyoshi.

This person had taken control of her body and spoken to the Chief in her stead. Had mentioned the thought that was plaguing Korra's mind all day; the idea of Amon using citizens to invade the Arena. Kyoshi had told the Chief of her plan to identify these individuals using the infamous seismic sense that Toph Beifong had invented. Korra had watched in horror as the Lin closed herself off from her, instantly knowing that this was not the young girl she was acquainted with. There was nothing she could do as Kyoshi used her for the remainder of that afternoon, giving off orders as if she commanded these police officers. To Korra's shock, they listened to every word that came out of her mouth. Only when she made her way to the locker room did Kyoshi leave her body, granting her access to what she thought was hers once again.

 _"_ _Protecting the innocents is one of the Avatar's most pressing duties. It is time you learned this, young child of Yue",_ that cold voice whispered in her head.

Korra had never felt anything like this, but decided to heed the old Avatar's words. Pressing her face in the crook of her earthbenders neck, she allowed a small shiver to go through her. Here she was safe from Spirits who wanted to invade her personal space. Safe from emotionally painful memories of her past lives, filled with cryptic messages and a cold sense of foreboding. She had not told anyone of this new spiritual development, but made the sudden decision to tell Tenzin and Bolin after the match that night. Korra could no longer shoulder this burden alone. Not with the thought of having another Avatar take hold of her once again.

Bolin had felt her shiver in his hold, and tightened his arms around her. Korra rarely ever showed any weakness, she was much too proud for that. But to feel her release some of that tension in his arms gave him the desire to fight whatever demons were bothering her. Before he could say a word, she backed out of his hold, gingerly. He read the silent message in her eyes, one that promised to tell him everything later. So Bolin allowed a real grin to flash on his face, inciting a gently laugh from his girl.

"You ready to make bat dung out of those losers? I sure am," he announced. Mako and Korra raised their fists in the air and hooted, finally amped for the match ahead.

The Fire Ferrets then walked to the platform that was to take them to the Arena. The bright lights of cameras blinded their eyes, the roar of the packed Arena giving them extra adrenaline. Any fear from her experience with Kyoshi vanished from her mind as Korra raised her hands to wave at the crowd. Republic City seemed to grow even more excited, their Avatar spurring them on. Tonight was about showing Amon and his Equalists that they were not afraid. With their Avatar standing in the Arena, despite the eerie threat to her safety, the people of Republic City felt that they could endure anything as long as she was there to guide them.

Fireworks exploded on the other side of the Arena, revealing the White Falls Wolfbats decked out in capes and crowns. The crowd cheered, though not as hard as they had done for the Fire Ferrets. Said team watched as their adversaries shucked their costumes and entered the ring opposite of them. All three remembered the night at Narook's, anger and frustration building up inside them. Turning to each other in a huddle, the Ferrets looked to each other and nodded. It was time to show these chumps what real Pro-Bending looked like.

* * *

The ding of the bell resounded throughout the crowded space, signaling the end of the second round. Both bending teams had put up an impressive show. Although the Wolfbats were a favorite to win the title again, the Ferrets were posing to be a difficult team to put down. They had skillfully evaded the near perfect offense the Wolfbats threw at them and had somehow survived much of the first round. However, a sudden distracted Avatar was the chance they needed to take the Ferrets out. Tahno had mused during the brief timeout between the first and second round.

The _Uh-vatar_ was bending like the Water spirit itself, weaving through their offense like a nimble stream, when she began to stumble slightly. It was barely noticeably by his teammates, but was clear for Tahno to see. Her eyes became unfocused, a cloud having overshadowed that normal lightning gaze of hers. Korra had shaken her head and muttered something under her breath, and in that moment Tahno had sent a raging water spout to knock her into zone three.

The rest of the round went in their favor, despite the Fire Rat's best efforts to hold on. She had managed to hold the Fire Rat and the ledge with that insane strength of hers, saving them from a first round knockout. Tahno had never seen anything like it

Whatever that had taken the _Uh-vatar's_ attention away had vanished at the beginning of the second round. She came at them ruthlessly, together with her team had managed to throttle them into dust. The Earthbending street rat was bending all he had towards him, seeming to take his grudge out in the ring. However, a call was made that gave them the option to have a one-on-one showdown with one element for a tie break. Of course the spunky traditionalist stepped forward to challenge him, head cocked to the side and her fists brought together.

Tahno had accepted the challenge gracefully, not expecting what was to happen. He taunted her, called her belittling names as he circled her on the risen platform. Korra had been undeterred, although her frustration was clearly written on her face. As soon as the bell sounded, she shot a right hook at him, sending a small stream of water his way. Thinking that was all she had up her sleeve, he dodged, only to feel the full force of her upper cut in his chin. The force of that blow knocked his helmet clean off, sending him back to his teammates on the ground.

The crowd erupted in deafening applause, and he was quick enough to see that monstrous glint in her eyes as she smirked at him. Of course, she had won the second round for the Ferrets with that blow, sealing the deal for a third round to decide the match. That had sent Tahno into a rage, and he proclaimed to send her and her pathetic team to their watery graves. Now, as they were gearing up for the last round, the former swamp dweller couldn't help but watch his waterbending opponent.

She was currently rolling her shoulders around like the brute she was, talking effortlessly with her teammates about something trivial, no doubt. She continued to surprise him, ever since she sicked her Hell hound on him that night at Narook's. She never acted the way he expected her to. She was from the bottom of the world. She dressed in the heavy furs that the Southerners wear, arranged her hair in those unsightly wolf tails, and even wore the armbands of a water tribe warrior on those huge guns of hers. A far cry from the willowy maidens that frequented his bed. But somehow she showed considerable strength in a world that she was not accustomed to. Tackling those reporters at that press conference, admitting her fears to the whole city, even threatening to pommel him anytime he went to bother her. Korra of the Southern Tribe was as fascinating as she was irritating, a paradox wrapped up in muscles and furs.

Tahno wondered what it be like to really get underneath that thick skull of hers, to see what made her tick. He walked to the edge of the line with Ming and Shaozu at his side, geared up for the final chapter to this pro-bending season. Just before the Wolfbats could really throw down the gauntlet, several bright flashes crossed their line of sight.

In the crowd, from the first rows and into the balcony, there were quick flashes of light. He spared a glance at his opponents to see that they were also as confused as he was. Before he could turn to the ref and ask what the deal was, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The same feeling he got when he ran along his carpet in his loft with his favorite pair of fuzzy socks.

Static.

In the split second that would forever change his life, Tahno of the White Falls Wolfbats caught the gaze of the _Uh-vatar_ just before she glanced up. He watched as her mouth formed a grimace, and winced as her voice boomed throughout the Arena.

"Equalists! Everybody get down!"

The following explosion seemed to shatter the whole world.

* * *

Glass and debris fell from above, hurtling towards them in a shower of death. Korra raised her arms and gathered all the water the ring had to offer, turning it into a shield of thick ice above their heads. She could feel the eyes of her teammates and her opponents on her as she held the ice in place. The level of debris falling was increasing, and her ice was beginning to crack. It wouldn't hold for much longer.

"Move out of the way!" she shouted. The Wolfbats didn't need to be told twice, and began to run towards their end of the ring. Mako and Bolin stayed by her side, however, refusing to move. Words did not need to be spoken, she could tell they weren't going to leave her. But Korra did not have the time for this. She could hear the screams of the people and police officers as her worst fear came to life. And up above, she could feel more presences entering through the hole in the roof.

Without another thought, she turned the ice she had above them to water, sending the wreckage she caught over the side of the ring. She then gathered more water and wrapped it around her teammates, sending them over the side as well before many masked chi-blockers landed on the ring.

"Go help the people in the stands! Find Chief Beifong," she yelled to their falling forms.

"Korra what are you doing?!" Bolin screamed to her as him and his brother plummeted down into the drink.

He had caught her eye just before Equalists landed all around her, but could do nothing to stop her as she sent them over the side. He heard her command loud and clear before he hit the water. Glass and metal was zipping into the water around them, and Bolin could feel his brother's hand gripping his arm as they swam up and up towards the surface. Air hit his lungs as he gasped for breath. Turning to his brother, he was about to exclaim how they needed to help Korra when he registered the shock in his brother's eyes. Following his gaze, Bolin felt his stomach drop as he took in the tall, mustached figure, and the metal rods in his hands.

The Lieutenant.

In the ring, Korra was surrounded. She could see that the Equalists had also managed to corner the Wolfbats as well, corralling them together in a small circle in the ring. Back to back with her former adversaries, Korra could feel their fear as if it were her own. This was no doubt the first encounter they had with the Equalists. However, she could not allow this same fear to freeze her resolve anymore. A growl rippled low in her throat, sending a few chills of her own through the ranks of the men around them.

"Are you going to show me what you've got, Pretty Boy?" she asked the pale boy beside her before launching at the nearest chi-blocker.

With bright orange flame at her command, Korra sent a flying torrent of flame towards her enemies head before covering the man's limbs in ice. He didn't even notice, not with all his attention drawn to her fire. She kicked him soundly in the chest and sent him over the edge of the ring. A battle cry ripped from her throat as she turned to the next Equalist.

Tahno and his teammates only stood in awe and slight fear at what they saw. The loud obnoxious girl that they faced in the ring had turned into a mother moose-lion, wielding the elements with ease. Her bending style had turned ferocious, controlled, and humming with unchecked power that neither boy had seen in their lives. Only when Tahno noticed a charged electric glove move to strike the Avatar from behind did he spring into action. With a fierce water whip he sent the Equalist flying away from the unsuspecting girl, and before he knew it he had joined the fray.

He could see his friends Ming and Shaozu fighting back to back, hurtling flame and rock at any Equalist that dared to come close. Moving to join the Avatar, he sent a punch into the gut of the Equalist she had in a headlock, causing the man to vomit into his mask in pain. He then swept his legs out from under him, and winced as the Avatar ground her fist into his temple, knocking him out cold.

"I won't let you out do me, Sweetheart", he said, the usual sultry back into his voice. She only chuckled before turning back to matter at hand.

It truly was a sight to behold. The former enemies had turned into a powerhouse of bending skill, sending chi-blockers to their demise left and right. It wasn't long before there were no more left. They had either knocked them out or sent them into the drink below. Breathing heavily, the Avatar turned to the Wolfbats and gave them her signature grin.

She couldn't see the horror on their faces, and by then it was too late.

"Thanks for having my back" – she began, but was cut off when a surge of painful electricity shot through her. Korra couldn't help the scream that erupted from her throat as she collapsed on the ground. Unable to move, she could only watch as more Equalists landed on the ring around her, seizing the Wolfbats and forcing them to their knees. Only when she heard a familiar dry chuckle did Korra allow a small lump to form in her throat.

Amon walked up beside her, motioning for the chi-blockers to lift her up to her knees before him. His mask was just as sinister as it was that night on Memorial Island, and it took everything Korra had not to show her fear on her face. _I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not afraid!_ Amon gripped her chin with his gloved hand, lifting her face to his.

"It is so nice to see you again, Avatar Korra. In good spirits, too! I thought after our little chat, you would be filled with more fear. It pleases me to see the fight is still in your eyes. I cannot wait to break you under my heel", he said to her, voice void of emotion.

Korra blew fire in his face, which he avoided with a laugh. Another shock of electricity coursed through her, this time from a punch to her stomach, making her cough in pain. She watched with blurring vision as Amon walked smoothly towards the referee, taking the microphone from his trembling hands. His voice filled the room, silencing the screams of terror and the howls of conflict with only the sound of his voice.

* * *

Mako slowly slid back into consciousness, a sharp pain in the back of his head making him moan. The haze slowly lifted, and his amber eyes took in the scene around him. Chaos. He could see the many altercations between Equalists and the police force up above in the stands, as well as hear the hell Korra was raising back in the ring. The occasional charred chi-blocker would be hurled over the side, letting him know that the object of his confused affections was indeed, kicking ass. A groan sounded from beside him, and Mako turned and sighed in relief at the sight of his brother. Bolin had his head hung towards his chest, spit dribbling from his chin. Rocking back and forth, Mako successfully shook his brother awake.

"Ugh, wait, what happened?" the earthbender muttered.

He looked down to see thick ropes wrapped around his body, and turned to look at his brother. Bolin could see a bruise forming on the back of his brother's neck, probably from the blow the Lieutenant gave him to knock them out. He vaguely heard his brother exclaim that they had to get out of there, his mind was on one doe eyed waterbender. Why would she send them away? They could have fought alongside her, protected her from whatever threat came her way. But she sent them into the water instead?

Bolin tried to see it through Korra's point of view. Knowing her, she most likely figured out what was happening before it even happened. That's why she yelled for everyone to get down. The sound of her warning cry still sent a chill up his spin. Korra then had protected them from the destroyed ceiling fixtures with her ice shield. So really, his girlfriend was spending all her energy on protecting them while they had been frozen in shock. Even the Wolfbats had gawked at her for a moment before they turned tailed and run at her command. Bolin grit his teeth together in anger.

 _I won't be a burden to you, Korra._

"Bo, are you even listening to me? I said we have to get out of here and help Korra! Amon is up there!" his brother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The boys looked around for anything that could be used to cut the ropes, but could find nothing.

"Can't you just burn through them?" he asked Mako. He could hear his brother's exasperated sigh.

"I already thought of that. I'd burn us both at this weird angle my hands are in," he answered back, guilt in his voice. He truly wanted to save them, and then save Korra up above.

Bolin let out a shout of frustration as the sound of Amon's voice filled the Arena. The thought of him within an inch of _his_ Korra had him seething in anger. Tuning him out, he tried to come up with another idea to get them out of there when he felt tiny paws at his neck. A warm tongue licked the shell of his ear playfully before a flash a red filled his line of sight. Pabu, his adorable and impeccably timed compadre had scampered onto his lap.

"Oh! It's great to see you buddy! Now, I need you to do me a big favor," he said before beginning to chitter to his Fire Ferret.

Pabu's head cocked to the side in understanding as his green eyed master chittered away. To anyone else, it seemed like the ravings of a lunatic. Pabu understood every word that Bolin said, and began using his teeth to cut through the ropes.

Mako watched in wonder as his brother's pet chewed through the ropes that bound them. Amon's voice trickled back into the forefront of their minds then, and they could feel their dread building in the pit of their stomachs.

"That is why, foolish Avatar, I must punish you for thinking that you could ever hope to stand in the way of my bringing of Equality. What better punishment is there, than for you to watch helplessly as I take someone's bending away? Someone you have sworn to protect. Watch, girl, as I administer the power of Equality on those you failed to keep safe," said the mad man.

Whatever was happening up there, they needed to be there. Fast.

They urged Pabu to chew faster, promising endless treats to the young Ferret for all his troubles. Spurred on by the prospect of delicious treats, Pabu worked through the ropes faster, until they fell away from the boys in a heap. Bolin swopped Pabu into his arms in a tight embrace before telling his friend that he had to hide somewhere safe. He watched as the red ferret scampered off into the shadows before he heard a sound that damn near stopped his heart.

A scream for help, along with Korra's defiant roar.

* * *

Held back by three chi-blockers, Korra could only watch and listen as Amon made his speech to the people left in the Arena. All was silent as he droned on about his plans for equality, how all her efforts were in vain. She tried to ignore the feeling of dread in her stomach, and instead tried to come up with a plan of attack.

Taking a deep breath, Korra calmed her raging heart and focused her eyes on her enemies. Besides the two holding her down, there were one assigned to each Wolfbat, half a dozen in between them and her, the Lieutenant, and the crazy dung beetle himself. She could feel the strength returning to her body from those repeated electric shocks. The hold they had on her was loosening as Amon continued to speak, the fools most likely caught up in the ramblings of their leader. But before Korra could enact her plan, rough hands gripped her hair and jerked her head up towards the light. What she heard next made her blood run cold.

"That is why, foolish Avatar, I must punish you for thinking that you could ever hope to stand in the way of my bringing of Equality. What better punishment is there, than for you to watch helplessly as I take someone's bending away? Someone you have sworn to protect. Watch, girl, as I administer the power of Equality on those you failed to keep safe," that cold voice penetrated her mind.

Korra watched with eyes wide as Amon motioned to the Equalist holding down the fire bending boy. Shaozu; that was his name. His brown eyes were dull with fear, and she could see his body lock up in fright. Twin streams of hot tears fell from his wide eyes as they landed on her, the loudest cry for help shattering his voice. This caused a damn to break in Korra.

She roared, "You get your hands off of him", so fiercely that Amon paused briefly before moving towards the prone boy once more. Korra leapt to her feet, fire propelling her into the Equalist at her right. She heard the crunching of his bone as she shoved him into the railing, breaking his wrist.

The noise of the Arena fell muted next to the cacophony of voices in Korra's mind. Cold ancient voices of her past lives whispered urgently to her, driving her instincts mad. Her body seemed to grow cold, as if she was back in the South Pole. Her limbs became as heavy as lead, her head filled with bending forms that she had never imagined. Korra ceased being herself, and became a vessel of pure power. A weapon honed in on the Equalist threat. The sight of Shaozu quivering in fear drove out the last bits of her mercy.

 _You must protect him, you must young Avatar!_

She ignored her enemies' screams of pain, and brought earth disks to wrap around their legs. She earth bent them over the side. The voices in her mind didn't care that they would sink to the bottom of the pool below, and most likely drown. They didn't care about the other chi-blockers that moved to stop her, even as they used her to crush their ribs in their chests with the force of earth covered fists. As she gave them concussions with her lethal blows. All they cared about was the boy crying for her help, the boy that Amon was staring down at.

Before she could rush to his side, a familiar face stood in her path. The Lieutenant was by far the strongest Equalist under Amon, and acted as the second in command. He was tall and agile, armed with two rods that pulsed with electricity. He had given Korra trouble when she and Mako went to save Bolin. She would always remember his face. The two circled each other for just a moment before bursting into action.

He moved to strike her with his weapon, a cocky smirk on his face. The Avatar became as fluid as her birth element; she dodged his lethal attacks, feeling the heat from his electric rods as they barely missed her skin. Korra side stepped his right jab and kneed him in the stomach. As he was hobbled over, she bent water around his electric rods, encasing him in ice up to his forearms. His eyes widened in shock, just before brilliant orange flame took over his sight. Korra hit him with a strong fire blast that propelled the Lieutenant over the side of the ring and into the drink.

All was quiet as Korra turned back to look at Amon, who was looking back at her in that expressionless mask of his. Ignoring her, the madman turned back to gaze down into Shaozu's eyes, which were wide and full of tears. Ignoring the other two Equalists that held the remaining Wolfbats down, Korra charged Amon with everything she had. She watched as he placed those cold fingers she knew too well on Shaozu's forehead.

Got closer still as he met her eyes once more in a silent plea for her to save him.

Just before the light left his eyes, before he gave up hope, Korra wrapped her strong hands around the villain's broad shoulders and lifted with all her might. She took delight in his sound of surprise as she lifted this grown man off the ground and over her right shoulder.

At this sight, the other Equalists abandoned their prisoners and ran towards their leader, who was slowly getting to his feet. Shaozu collapsed into a shaking heap, his friends at his side at once now that the threat was gone. Amon watched a now feral Avatar as she growled so low and deep that even **he** felt that he had crossed a line.

Korra's head was filled with the voices of her past lives. Urging her to protect, to defend, to challenge. She leveled a cold look on the enemies before her and pointed a finger in their direction. Her hand was shaking with rage.

"You think you can come in here and threaten those that are under my care? I answered your threat head on. I told these people here, the entire city, that they had nothing to be afraid of. That you were nothing more than a coward on a power trip, hungry for something that is not yours to possess. I stood before them as their Avatar, and proclaimed that I would protect them. From you, and every piece of scum that works for you. That is a promise I intend to keep!" she yelled these words to him.

Korra could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins as she faced the man she once feared. The desire to protect was so strong that she felt she would drown in it. It gave her the strength to break away from those who held her down, gave her the gall to lift Amon like a sack of flour over her head. Kyoshi's words rang in her mind as she zeroed her gaze on the masked man before her.

 _"_ _Protecting the innocents is one of the Avatar's most pressing duties. It is time you learned this, young child of Yue"._

She wished this lesson did not come at the cost of Shaozu nearly losing his bending. Spirits, she was almost too late. But when she had removed Amon from the boy's presence, he had given her a look of pure gratitude, borderline reverence that let her know she had made it in time.

"What you've brought down on this city is not Equality. It's pure terror. People, benders and non-benders, are afraid at the chaos you have laid down over their heads. You have divided families with your preaching that benders treat non-benders a certain way, when honestly, it's not true. People have the capacity to be many things, being a bender or non-bender has nothing to do with that. I was terrified of you for too long. But no more. I am no longer afraid of you Amon. You and your little army of chi-blocking misfits can go to hell! If you want to do any more damage to this city and its people, you will have to go through **me** ," she hissed.

The Arena waited on baited breath, all eyes on the raging girl in the ring.

The spectators, even the disguised Equalists, were trapped in the rapture that was Korra. Standing tall, shoulders back, face alive with righteous fury; she was truly a sight to behold. The frightened boy behind her was still quaking in fear, but they could see that he was taking comfort in being behind the wall of safety that was Korra. All could see that he was counting on her to protect him. And that she was delivering it.

"I am Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, only daughter of Tonraq and Senna! I will stand in between you and these innocents, who are _mine_ to protect. If you want to lay claim to this city as its ruler, you will have to dispose of me first. I will **not** make it easy for you," the Avatar proclaimed.

For a split second her voice had contorted with power. For the briefest of moments, the voices of the Avatars before her filled her own with their enormous Spirit. Fire of all colors erupted from her hands, brilliant hues mesmerizing all who were looking at her. With her right hand she drew a line in the middle of the ring, separating the Equalists from them with a wall of scalding flames.

She leveled her dark stare at Amon, channeling every ounce of her resolve into her eyes. She did not move as an airship hovered over the hole in the roof. Did not move as cords dropped down for Amon and his cronies to latch onto. Did not move as she followed them with her eyes as they escaped the Arena, and into the night. Korra wanted to pursue them, oh how she wanted to burn him alive in her rage.

However, the shaking hand that had gripped the back of her gear held her in place, held her tethered to the physical world. Shaozu's grip on her shirt was a reminder of who she was protecting, and that she couldn't leave him behind. Once Amon's airship was out of sight, Korra turned around and dropped to her knees. Without saying a word she lifted the helmet off of his sweat drenched head. She placed both hands on either side of his flushed face and looked deep into those brown eyes.

"You're safe now," was all Korra said before she gathered the frightened firebender in her arms and held him close. Held him tighter as he let out each heart wrenching sob into her chest. Ran her hands over his hair again and again as his tears stained her ferret uniform. She knew the people in the Arena were cheering for her, their voices rising in the chant that they were no longer afraid. She knew that Tahno and Ming were on their knees beside their friend, eyes wide in shock and fear at what they had just witnessed. She knew that Mako and Bolin had found a way back to her, and were silently standing at her side. She knew that Chief Beifong had appeared, covered in blood that was not her own, and was issuing out orders for the evacuation of the citizens. She even could feel the hand of her Airbending master, Tenzin, on her shoulder.

She could hear and feel everything that was going on in the Arena. None of that was her main priority though. The young man in her arms, the one crying his heart out as he thanked her in a voice choked with sobs, was the only person Korra was focused on. As she whispered soothing reassurances in Shaozu's ear, Korra could hear the hum of approval deep in the recesses of her mind. They finally released their hold on her, and Korra's body began to feel normal once again. She shuddered as the nights events briefly flashed in her mind, and wondered what else her ancestors were going to do to her. The hum of her past lives' voices filled her head with a phrase that made her grimace.

 _Well met, young Avatar._

* * *

Tenzin stood behind his young student, too shocked to utter a word. He did not know how this night had turned for the worst. He and Lin were standing sentry by their section of the stands. All had been well, so they had taken a moment to watch the battle out in the ring. Pride had filled his chest as he watched Korra dance on air, leading her team to stunning victories and picking them up when they suffered defeats. She had grown since first arriving in Republic City. He never had any doubt that the brash young tribal girl, riding atop her wild beast Naga, would turn into such a promising young Avatar.

He had just told Lin this, when she turned to him with the most interesting look in her eye.

"That student of yours is shaping into a scary young woman," she had said. Tenzin had initially laughed at his childhood friend, but turned solemn when he realized she was serious.

"Today, as we were patrolling the grounds to make sure there was nothing amiss, she had turned into someone else. Tenzin, it's like that fiery hothead turned into a pillar of stone so cold it chilled _me_. She then turned to me with insight far beyond her years. The Korra I have come to know would never doubt innocents, or even imply that enemies could come with the faces of friends. But there she was, telling me to use that seismic sense Mom taught me to detect anybody with an unusually slow heartbeat. That was the opinion of a war general, not an 17 year old girl," Beifong explained, her eyes back on the ring.

Tenzin could only sputter at this, but remembered how strangely she had been acting the last couple of days. She was very successful with her meditations, rivaling Jinora when it came to the length of time she stayed quiet. She had not run off in the middle off the night to explore, or even complained about his lengthy speeches about Airbending ideologies. Korra had actually been really attentive, painstakingly respectful, and insightful with her questions. He had chalked it up to her finally getting serious about her training. But maybe, just maybe, she had experienced something that made her change so rapidly.

Before he could answer Lin, he felt white hot electricity enter his body before everything went dark. He was shaken awake by Lin a few minutes later, surrounded by her metal benders and the ensuing chaos. He tried to get to Korra, but was stopped by all the chi-blockers that were trying to attack the masses. He could only keep an eye on her from afar. He watched as she bent that incredibly strong sheet of ice to shield her friends from crushing debris. Watched as she sent them away with a torrent of water just as she was surrounded by enemies. Watched as Amon himself had his hands on her face. That had him filled with anger, but Lin had held him back.

By then, they had controlled the crowds enough so that there was no more threat to the people. He could only watch as Amon threatened that Wolfbat boy, threatened to take his bending away to punish Korra for defying him. Before he could airbend himself into the ring, he watched his young charge explode into action. Never before had he seen her move like that. The expression on her face was more frightening than he had ever witnessed, and he had seen a furious Katara! Korra had used forms that he knew no one had taught her, wielding flames so strong it propelled Amon's right hand man quite a ways.

He had watched in shock as she wrapped dense stone around the limbs of her captures and sent them to die in the drink.

Lin had let out a whistle at that, sending a few metal benders to retrieve those Korra tossed to their demises. Even the Chief of Police had to give it to the girl for her ruthlessness. What really shocked him was how she raced toward the vulnerable boy, rushed toward a man he thought she was deathly afraid of, and lifted him clean off his feet. The words she bellowed at Amon will forever be fresh on his mind, that low growl she sent his way as she stood defensively in front of the Wolfbats is an image he will never forget.

Gone was the clumsy girl that failed to 'be the leaf'. Gone was the child he had come to think of as his own, the one that pouted when he woke her before dawn. The being that stood in the ring in that moment was the fearsome Avatar of old, claiming all in the city as hers to protect. The fire wall she erected was so full of color that he felt tears well in his eyes. It was the fire of Dragons, beings that almost went extinct during the 100 year war. Before Amon had vanished into the night, Tenzin was riding the wind to be beside her.

Tenzin used his Airbending to extinguish the flames on the platform, which allowed Lin and her metal benders safe passage onto the ring. He had placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, trying to send soothing vibes her way, but was stung by the amount of raw power that was raging through her. Korra had that boy in her arms, enveloped in a mother's protecting embrace as she allowed him to sob on and on. Tenzin had looked at Mako and Bolin then, worry etched on his face. He could see that they were shocked too, unable to explain the actions of the girl before them.

Whatever had spurred her change was lost to them too.

Now he was standing behind Korra once more as she stood inside a makeshift healing tent. Republic City General had rushed to the Arena as soon as Lin gave the all clear, and set up stations to heal the wounded. Thankfully, there were no casualties among the spectators of the Finals match or the Police force.

Tenzin had chosen to inform Korra of the number of Equalists she killed when they returned home.

His eyes fell on Korra's shoulders as she bowed to another person before gathering the water in her hands. She had insisted to be one of the healers in the tents, claiming that it was she that put them in danger so it was her job to heal them. There weren't many to treat, but Tenzin found the smiles of thanks on each one as Korra healed them lift his young charges spirit. They each thanked her for protecting them in their time of need, thanked her for showing them that it was okay to be brave. One little girl had even told Korra that she was her hero. That had made the young Avatar's eyes well with tears as she enveloped the girl in a hug.

Korra sent the last patient on their way before sinking into her chair. She let loose a sigh so ragged it shook her mentor's bones. She gestured for him to sit beside her, and she sat up straight as she felt his eyes on her. Expectant.

"Master Tenzin, there is something I need to tell you," she began, voice filled with exhaustion.

She could see the worry etched on his brow, see the hidden anger in the lines of his frown. She knew now that it was wrong of her to keep this from him. That she had robbed him of his chance to help her before she exploded. Korra could feel the tears pool in her eyes, but held them back by sheer force of will. She would not cry, not in front of her mentor.

So she began by telling him of the first vision, that afternoon after her appearance at the council meeting. She told him every detail of every fugue she had, even the dreams that plagued her as she slept. Korra told him of his father and how he felt imprisoned by the chains of being the Avatar. Told him of how he had created Air Temple Island so he could raise his family in peace and rebuild his fallen nation. Korra told Tenzin of how beautiful and supportive his mother was. About how Toph Beifong had sworn to protect the City her friends had built with her own two feet.

Korra paused as she came to the part involving Kyoshi. She allowed her Master to throw an arm over her shoulder as she recounted how it felt to have the powerful woman take over her body. About how cold she felt while Kyoshi gave her that valuable warning. She finally finished with the way her past lives had warned her about the impending attack, admitting that she didn't know that at the time. During the first round, she heard them chant that all was not as it seemed. That she would have to rise and become the Avatar. Korra shuddered, telling Tenzin the parting words they had left for her when she was comforting Shaozu.

"Well met, young Avatar," Korra recited, voice just as cold as theirs had been. Once everything was out, she wrapped her arms around Tenzin's middle and finally allowed herself to relax. She could feel him rubbing soothing circles into her back, just like her father used to do. It almost broke the floodgates, but his voice brought her back.

"Korra, why didn't you mention this before?" he asked. There was pain in his voice, and Korra felt hot shame rise in her gut at the thought of hurting him.

"I was so tired of disappointing you Tenzin! Every day I can't make progress in my training makes me feel like I am wasting your time. That I am a horrible excuse for an Avatar, and that I am not worthy of your instruction. So when the first vision happened, I wanted to make sure it wasn't a fluke. But when they continued, I became scared. Finally, when Kyoshi possessed me today is when I knew I had to ask for help," Korra explained, words rushing out of her like a river. Turning to her master, she bowed her head,

"I know now that I was so very wrong to keep this from you. That if anybody could help me, it was you! I don't know anything about this spiritual mumbo jumbo, and it's scared the Spirits out of me. Please Tenzin, I need your help," she said, voice small.

Tenzin stood up then, grasping his ward by the shoulders. He brought his hand up to her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. The girl he knew was back, none of that immortal rage he witnessed earlier. He sighed with relief.

"I could never be disappointed in you, Korra. I understand why you hid this from me, but please, know that I will never turn you away. We will get through this together. You are not alone, not anymore," he told her.

Korra could feel the large weight lift off her chest, and finally let out a shaky laugh. She allowed Tenzin to lead her out of the now abandoned Arena yard and onto his sky bison, as they left the destroyed building behind.


	4. IV

"Come on Bolin, learn to relax! I'm sure Master Tenzin has it all handled. Now, will you please jump in the pool?"

Bolin could not believe how nonchalant his brother was being, about the whole situation. It had been three days since they'd seen Korra. Three days since Amon came and destroyed not only the Arena, but their home. Three days since he had seen Korra go completely crazy on dozens of Equalists, lift Amon into the air, all to come to the rescue of their 'once upon a time' enemy. The sheer power she had exhibited was staggering, but so was the damage she caused. Bolin had yet to tell his brother this; but while they were racing through the stands trying to save as many people as they could, Bolin watched as his water tribe gal dropped weighted Equalists into the water like coins into a fountain.

Never in his life had he seen a sight like that, people screaming all the way down, clawing at the stone she had bent around them. He knew that Chief Beifong had sent her men in to save them, but also knew some might not have survived that. After they had finished with the stands they had raced to the ring to be with Korra, only to find she was soothing a scared out of his mind Shaozu. The brothers couldn't find it in them to hate their opponents any longer. What they had been through was enough to wipe the slate clean.

Still, the sight of the once cocky fire bending youth crumpled and broken in the Avatar's arms was hard to process. Even the dead looks in Tahno and Ming's eyes made it hard to truly be around them. The Wolfbats seemed to hang around Korra like a butter-moth to flame. She had singlehandedly saved them from Amon and a horde of chi-blockers, so that was to be expected, but still!

Korra had then gently gotten to her feet, and with Shaozu tucked under her arm in a protective embrace, set out to deal with damage control. She was gently calling metal benders to her side, charging them the care of the Wolfbats until she could assign them passage to the nearest hospital. Once done with that, she hitched a ride with Lin over to the stands and out of sight. She never once looked back to see them, leaving them with Tenzin.

"Please understand," he had said to them, in a voice full of unchecked emotion. It was enough to have Bolin and Mako's full attention. "Please understand that she isn't ignoring you. This is Korra's way of blocking out what upsets her, so she can focus. She can't be around people who can see right through her, or she'll break. Let me take care of her for now. I'll send for you when she is ready for friends," was what he told them. Three days ago.

Asami had graciously offered them a place to stay, living with her in her big fancy mansion. Mako had been overjoyed, their small apartment in the Arena long forgotten as he walked through the large marble doors with Asami tucked under his arm. It didn't seem to bother his brother much that they had almost lost everything, that Korra had gone through something traumatic enough to ignore even her Airbending Master, or even that Amon destroyed the only real job they've ever had. Mako just didn't seem to care.

Bolin groaned, pulling at his hair as he turned to face his brother. Mako was dressed in a bathing suit Asami had bought him, wading in the gigantic indoor pool. Asami was sitting on the side of the pool, dipping her long creamy legs in the water, most likely to pull Mako's attention from him. She really was a nice girl, but Bolin felt that she pulled his brother away from what truly mattered.

"How can you tell me to calm down, to relax!? Tenzin has not contacted us like he said he would. Amon destroyed the Arena, our home for the past few years if you remember. We witnessed a terrible thing, and I haven't seen or heard from my girlfriend in a solid THREE DAYS!" Bolin had raised his arms in the air, exasperated at the entire situation. He could feel Mako's eyes on him as he stormed out of the pool area, but knew he wouldn't be followed.

With Pabu around his shoulders, Bolin made his way to the Sato Mansion's front steps. Before he could make a run for it, he heard his name called. Turning around, he saw one of the many butlers the Sato's employed. This particular one had been in the pool room with them, taking requests ever so often.

"Master Bolin, there is a telegram for you, from Air Temple Island," he said, his nasal voice full of mischief. He had watched this strange friend of his Mistress rant for hours about how worried he was. He could only imagine it was the young Avatar that the earthbender was so anxious about. It pleased him to see this particular message patched through that morning.

Bolin's eyes grew wide, hope flittering in them like water in a desert. He took the paper from the silver tray the butler was holding and opened it. There, the words that he needed to see for too long now, were typed across the page. He was out the door before the butler could catch his breath.

-She only wants to see _you_ , Bolin. Tenzin-

Asami's staff were nice enough to give him a ride to the docks, where he then took a ferry ride over to the island. Normally, he had to pay to get across. But lately, the air acolytes recognized the boy that had their Avatar's affections and let him pass for free. They were moving cargo around the ship, sparing glances at Bolin as he leaned against the railing. They were silently hoping that he could pull their dear Avatar out of the funk she was in. Master Korra was definitely not herself as of late.

Oblivious of all the eyes on him, Bolin leapt off the boat, taking off as soon as his feet hit the ground. Pabu was screeching on his shoulder, complaining that he was going to fall off if he didn't slow down. The earthbender slowed his pace when he reached the building Tenzin and his family stayed in. The doors opened before he could even reach them, and he was surrounded by a whirlwind of limbs and snot.

Meelo had wrapped his taffy arms around Bolin in greeting, cheering to his big hearts content. Ikki soon followed, along with a smiling Jinora. "Thank the Spirits you're here. We've been trying to get through to her for the past few days. I'll take you to her room," Jinora explained, her voice just as calm as always.

The Airbending children held his hands and lead him through their home. He paused to greet Pema, Tenzin's wife, who was busy in the kitchen making lunch. The light of the sun filled through the windows as the stopped outside of Korra's room. Bolin took note of the untouched trays of food beside her door, his heart growing heavier with each second she was away from him. The children soundlessly left on their air scooters, leaving Bolin at the entrance to her room. He raised a hand to knock once, and waited on baited breath as he heard her voice.

"Go away Tenzin," he heard her say. Korra's voice was choked with unshed tears, and it took all Bolin had not to knock the door down.

"I'm hurt! You can't even recognize my knocks from Tenzin's? How you wound me woman-," he said before the door slide open just enough to pull him into the room. Bolin squeaked before being dragged into perpetual darkness. Pabu leapt off his shoulder, the sound of him landing on Naga's pillows the only sound in the room. The shutters in Korra's room were the ones that could seal out any light. The only source of lights were the meditative candles that were lit at one corner of the room. Her normally messy space was clean, so tidy it hurt.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and by then he felt arms wrap around his neck.

His arms reflexively snaked around her waist as he pulled Korra into his frame. Her face was tucked into the crook of his neck and Bolin could feel her tears as they finally escaped her eyes. Korra's body trembled in his hold, and the earthbender held her even tighter to him. He lifted her up into his arms, and gently laid down onto her bed with Korra nestled in his arms. He kicked off his shoes just in time for Korra to tangle her legs with his. As if she was trying to mold herself to him. He could feel her shaky breaths as she finally cried. Korra cried into his chest, her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. She released all of the tension, her pent up emotions from over the last month spilling from her eyes.

Bolin buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of the ocean brine that was so _Korra_ that he thought he would swoon. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear for Spirits knows how long, drawing patterns in her back to calm her. Korra sobbed for a while longer before finally settling down. Although he wanted to hear her explain, Bolin allowed her to begin on her own. It only took a few minutes for her breathing to slow back down, and when she started talking her voice was hoarse with emotion.

"They've taken over my mind. I can't get away from the images they keep sending me. Memories, lasting hours at a time. Cryptic messages that make no sense at all! Their voices are all in my head, the only time I can escape them is when I meditate in here," Korra said. Bolin pushed her away just enough so he could place a hand on her cheek. His thumb wiped away a stray tear caught in her lashes, the blue of her eyes filled with panic.

"Who has, Korra? Who are 'they'?" he asked her, voice soft. He watched as her eyes shone with something else, as her voice came out ragged. Bolin's heart clenched with worry when he identified the fear in her gaze.

"The other Avatars, Bolin. Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, countless others," she whimpered.

She raised her hands to grip either side of his face gently. Bolin couldn't help but notice how flameo hot her hands were, as if she was burning with a fever.

"They were there that night at the Arena. My body moved on its own, bending moves that I have never learned, causing me to do things. They whispered in my head that I had to do whatever it took to protect. Bolin I-," here she bit her lip, eyes shut with shame.

"Tenzin says I killed 8 Equalists. 3 I drowned, the others succumbed to the injuries they sustained while fighting me. I killed them Bolin, oh Spirits, I killed them!" she sobbed again, unable to keep the fresh tears from pooling in her eyes. Bolin pulled her into his arms once more as her words set in. He honestly had expected that, seeing those men sink to the bottom of the pool. But to learn that Korra, his Korra, was being influenced by her past lives was enough to make him angry.

What gave those ancient gizzards the right to use her body that way? To cause her to do awful things under the pretense of saving innocents? Taking a deep breath, he pulled away so he could look into her eyes once more. Bolin hated to see such pain there, her eyes shined with it.

"That isn't your fault Korra, you know that. You wouldn't do that in your wildest dreams. If anything, you'd beat them up a bit and send them on their way. Those people are gone because of what you previous lives made you do, understand?" he explained firmly. His tone left no room for argument, and he was pleased to see Korra nod her head solemnly.

"Something else was bothering you. At Narook's, you were out of it. And during practice you would mutter things under your breath. What's been going on in that head of yours, babe?" Bolin pleaded. Hearing the strain in his voice, the desperation to be in the loop made Korra wrap her arms around his middle. Laying her head on his shoulder, he laid on his back with her in his arms as she finally explained to him what was going on. Korra drew patterns on his chest as the words spilled out of her.

Korra started with when she first started working on Tarrlok's task force. She told him of how she was the leader a small group of specially trained benders, hand-picked by the Northerner himself. She explained how the missions normally went, with them raiding Equalist strongholds and taking dozens of prisoners back to a secret holding area underneath the police station. Bolin held her tighter as her voice faltered at what went on in those cells afterwards, how they pulled the intel from them.

His water tribe gal then explained the visions, how her past lives would pull her into these fugues where she would experience their memories through her body. She began with Aang's, of how his soul crushing anguish at losing his freedom to the world made her vomit every morning. Of Roku's heart breaking cries as he died atop a raging volcano, his closest friend leaving him to perish in fire and ash. Of Kyoshi's stone cold heart as she murdered Chin the Conqueror in order to save her way of life. Of Kuruk losing the love of his life to Koh the Face Stealer, and how he abandoned the world in his despair. Korra told him how their emotions flood her every day for the past week, sending her into dizzy spells that last hours on end.

"When I hugged you before the finals match," she began, her voice had taken on a quiet whisper as she continued. Bolin kissed her forehead, sending strength into her with his touch. "Kyoshi had finally released me from a 3 hour joyride she had with my body," Korra finished with a shudder.

Bolin's mind raged at this. He knew something was not right that day, the memory of Korra's shivering clear in his mind. The way the metal benders were reacting to her as a figure of authority was not normal then. They could sense the change in her, and had acted for fear of the consequences. Oh, how had Korra put up with all this!

"All I can think about is the look Shaozu gave me. If you were there, you would understand. His eyes Bo, were so full of fear I thought he'd die right there. He cried for me to help him, for me to save him. He was right there, and he needed me. In that moment, that's when the desire to defend became overwhelming. I did things then, hurt people in ways I never thought possible, and managed to get to him in time. Amon didn't take away his bending," she said, a shred of hope lightened her voice before she whispered.

"But I ended 8 lives to do it".

* * *

The two of them laid there in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity. Korra was done speaking about her woes, and instead let Bolin fill her in on what she'd missed. She let herself be comforted by the security of his arms around her and let the rumble of his voice calm her frayed nerves.

Bolin started with how they were able to do some good that night at the Arena. His voice took on a dramatic tone as he described his and Mako's heroics as they battled Equalists in the stands, earning a laugh from his girl once in a while. He then talked about how Asami had found them in the aftermath, face streaked with worried tears. Bolin could feel Korra's arms tighten around him when he mentioned her offer of refuge at her estate.

He honestly did not like living at the Sato mansion. Growing up with next to nothing, the earthbender felt extremely uncomfortable living in such luxury. His bed was gigantic and much too fluffy for his tastes. Servants waited on his every beck and call, which he found creepy. Most of all, he hated how much time Mako was spending with Asami. He hated how much Mako seemed to brush off the things that mattered to him most before he met the heiress. His lack of concern about the Equalist attack, losing their home; he even seemed to forget about Korra herself.

Bolin let all of his emotions free as he held the exhausted girl in his arms. He knew he could tell her anything without fear of being judged. If anyone understood what he was feeling, it was Korra. She knew that he loved his brother more than anything in this world, and was worried that he was losing him to the whims of the wealthy Satos. She recognized his concern as the brother who always kept an eye out for his older sibling.

"You should have seen him, Kor, laying everywhere in that mansion like a platypus-bear. When we lived in the Arena, Mako was always busy with training or getting ready to go work at the factory. Now Asami gives him anything he asks for, and he spends all day with her under his arm. Part of me is really happy that he's found someone, but"- he let his voice trail off, unsure how to continue.

His Avatar tilted her face up to kiss the crook of his jaw, and Bolin felt the blush creep up to his hairline. "The other part of you wants to pull him out of the clouds and back down to Earth. You want your brother back, without compromising his happiness", her voice was soft but strong, having lost that ting of fear from earlier. He felt her hair tickle his nose as she settled back into his chest, and he let his hands graze up and down her back.

"That's it exactly, I knew you'd understand! I feel like Asami is pulling my brother away from what truly matters", Bolin muttered, his lip stuck out in a pout.

Before either of them could continue, there was a soft knock at the door. Korra carefully detangled herself from Bolin's arms and padded over to her door, sliding it open just enough to see outside. It was the Airbending children, the youngest hiding behind Jinora. Their eyes were full of worry and concern, and Korra felt bad for ignoring them for the last few days.

"Mom says it's time for dinner. Did you want to eat with us today"?

Jinora's voice was tinged with hope, her brown eyes wide. The thought of being around everyone again made Korra's stomach clench. She was a killer now, how could she sit with Tenzin and his family knowing she had blood on her hands?

She opened her mouth to decline, when she felt a warm hand grasp her waist. She turned her head to see Bolin smiling down at the kids, his green eyes playful. He noticed the way her body went tense at their proposition, but knew she needed to be around those who cared for her. Tenzin's family loved her like she was one of them, and Bolin knew that being with them again would help Korra greatly.

"Dinner sounds great! Why don't you run ahead, and we'll be right behind you", he told them.

The teens watched their smiles brighten the whole hallway before they speed off on air scooters. Korra turned to him with a soft smile on her face before walking to her clothes chest. Bolin watched her and finally noticed that she wasn't in her normal attire. She wore a pair of loose tan pants that pooled at her ankles and an orange shirt. His eyes traced the curve of her back as she pulled out a shawl from her chest, a grin splitting his face when she turned back to him with it snuggly wrapped around her shoulders.

Korra's hair was free from her wolf tails, falling around her face and shoulders in soft brown waves. The warm tones of her clothes made her skin seem more exotic, the blue of her eyes shining brightly like two jewels in her face. Bolin chuckled when she cocked one smooth brow at him, a silent question to his staring.

"Forgive me for eyeballing you, but I can't help it. You're just so beautiful right now", he told her. His hand came up to clasp a short piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes, tucking it securely behind her ear. The red tint her cheeks took sent a thrill through him. "I like your hair down like this", he added with a sly smile.

Korra couldn't stop the blush at his appraisal of her. Settling for a hard punch to his arm, she let out a laugh as he rubbed it in fake annoyance.

"I'll remember that. C'mon, let's not keep them waiting", she said as she took his hand.

The two then exited her room and made their way down the hall. The air acolytes that they passed did a double take at the sight of their Avatar up and about. They gave her deeps bows, greeting her with enthusiasm in their voices.

The waterbender dipped her head in greeting, a soft smile playing at the edges of her lips. Her hand was still nestled in Bolin's larger one. She gave it a little squeeze, and earned a hip bump from him in return. They reached the dining room just as Meelo was throwing air balls into the salad bowl. They watched with amusement as the vegetation floated all over the room, Meelo's roaring laughter followed by the angry yells of his mother, Pema. Korra coughed loudly into her hand, bringing all eyes towards the doorway.

"Korra!" The children shouted in delight, the salad fiasco forgotten. Ikki and Meelo jumped up and rushed to grab her hands. The children pulled her away from Bolin and settled her on the plush cushions by the table, quickly taking the places directly beside her. Korra did nothing to hide the smile on her face. She turned and bowed her head in greeting to her Airbending master and his wife, who sat at the head of the table.

Tenzin was overjoyed to see his ward looking so much happier, the haunted look in her eyes from before was gone. He could see that the hollowness of her cheeks were less sharp, almost as if the shadow that loomed over her had finally passed. The waterbender had a glow about her now; her eyes were full of mirth as she ate with his children.

Tenzin was pulled from his revere when his wife beckoned Bolin to join them on the other side of the table. He gave the young man a grateful look as he shook his hand. Tenzin had no doubt in his mind that he was the reason for Korra's improvement. He was surprised when Bolin turned to him with a serious look in his eyes.

"Thank you for being so kind to her, Master Tenzin", he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Korra told me about how you reacted to the 'news', how you understood. I can't begin to express how much that meant to her".

The sounds of family filled the room, masking their secret conversation from Korra and the children. Tenzin felt moisture gather in his eyes, and he blinked it away.

"I should be the one thanking you, my boy. Korra wouldn't speak to anyone after that night, wouldn't touch her food. I think the thought of killing those Equalists, all while having her past lives edging her on in her mind, frightened her more than she cared to admit. She is **not** a killer, and I told her as much", he muttered sadly.

He turned away before he could catch the soft look Bolin sent his way, instead looking at the subject of their conversation.

Korra was waterbending a stream of lychee juice so that it danced around her captivated audience. She twirled her fingers hypnotically, bending the juice into intricate patterns above the children's heads. Their bell like laughter caused her to smile brightly at them. Unbeknownst to the eyes on her, she turned the juice into soft snow. It rained down over their dinner table, creating an almost mystical atmosphere in the room.

Tenzin chuckled softly at the shrieks of delight that left his son's mouth, as the young avatar lifted him into her lap affectionately.

"I know I am not her father, and her biological parents could have helped her more than I have. But they are far away in the South Pole, and I am unable to call them here. So I turned to you, as the other soul who is important in her heart. I knew that she would let you in, Bolin, and you've brought her back to us", his voice was full of emotion as he turned to meet the earthbenders eyes again.

"So I thank you. As Korra moves forward with her training, please don't hesitate to come to the island. You will always be welcome here", Tenzin told him. Bolin could feel his chest swell with an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. Looking at the people in the room, from Pema's heart shaped face, full of love; to his glowing avatar surrounded by laughing children, Bolin felt that he belonged.

That he was home.

* * *

Thin streams of moonlight broke through the shutters, illuminating the room in a soft glow. The sounds of Republic City's night life could still be heard in the loft downtown, although muted by the thick glass windows. Yue's light did not reach her son's silver eyes as he stared at the sleeping form of his friend. The firebender was settled on the large sofa in the living room, covered up to his shoulders in animal furs for warmth. His brow was sleek with sweat as he tossed and turned fitfully. He had been plagued with nightmares ever since that night at the Arena.

Frankly, Tahno was still a little shaken up. His mind replayed the events of that night over and over, until it was a blur of white electricity and screams. The sight of the ceiling caving in, Equalists dropping in from above to surround them, still caused him to be wary of loud noises. Tahno closed his eyes and sighed, breathing out through his nose. He had taken Shaozu to his place after he was discharged from the hospital. His best friend's family were all in the Fire Nation, too far to be of any help or comfort. He thought it best to keep him close.

"NO! Get away, Korra please, help me!"

A soft voice broke the silence of the room. The waterbender sighed as he racked his trembling hands through his hair. An unidentifiable feeling warmed his chest at the sound of the Avatar's name. She had truly been a sight to behold, standing in front of them with brilliant flames wrapped around her fists. Although his friend was suffering from nightmares, he still had his bending thanks to the Southern woman.

 _I need to thank her for that._

The thud of approaching feet made the hair on Tahno's neck stand up. Pulling the water from the glass he had set out for his friend, he quickly made an ice dagger. Holding it suspending in front of him, Tahno was prepared for the worst when a familiar voice cut in.

"Hold on, Tahno. It's just me, Ming", the earthbender said in a hushed voice. The kind of tone one would us if they were approaching a frightened animal. His brown eyes watched as his captain melted the dagger and bent the water back into the glass with a huff. There was a sadness in his alert eyes; most likely due to him staying up to watch his fire bending teammate have his night terrors.

They were taking shifts with watching him, Tahno had the night while he babysat during daylight hours. Dawn was a few hours away, but the earthbender decided to head over to his captain's place early. Ming sat across from Tahno, sparing a glance at him before pulling the furs back around Shaozu's shoulders.

"What are we going to do about him, Tahno? He's not getting any better. He barely eats during the day. He has nightmares every night", his voice was full of concern. His strong hands were wrung together as he spoke, his head bowed. "It's been a week since that night. Shaozu is going to need more than just me and you if we want him to get back to _normal_ ", he said, his voice solemn.

Tahno couldn't help but agree with is teammate. After they had carried Shaozu back from the hospital, Tahno spent a good portion of the day running his healing water over him. He had confidence in the healers at the hospital, he just wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything. Shaozu's whole body felt wrong under his water, his energy was contorted and tense. Shaozu spent that week laying on the couch or padding around his loft, his normal fiery eyes dull. He would try to produce his fire in his palms, but all he could create was smoke and ash.

Both the benders closed their eyes as the same memory flashed in their minds.

Ming and Tahno had stepped out to grab some take out from Narook's one day. Sea prunes were Shaozu's favorite, so they thought that bringing him some would lift his mood. When they had returned to the loft, they were shocked at what they found. The scent of burned flesh hit them like a rock slide, alarms going off in the young men's heads. They rushed inside, their lunch forgotten on the doormat, in search of their friend.

Ming had spotted the thin trail of blood droplets leading from the kitchen and into a spare bathroom. Tahno was banging on the door, finding it locked from the inside, begging for Shaozu to let them in. He was met with silence.

The waterbender's heart ran cold at the possibilities of what he would find behind the door.

It was then that Ming shouted for him to move, and he was just in time before Ming kicked the door in. There in the bathtub was their teammate, their brother, curled up in the fetal position. His arms were covered in harsh burns. What disturbed the two Wolfbats the most was the fact that the burns resembled handprints. Shaozu's limbs were covered in blistering burns, as if he tried to warm himself with his fire bending. Incoherent rambles were spewing from the tortured teen's mouth as he clutched his arms again.

The smell of burned flesh hit them again, this time spurring them into action. Ming bent down beside the tub and began speaking in a soft voice. Reassurances that he was alive, unharmed, and that he still had his bending. That he was safe in Tahno's loft, with his best friends, and that Amon was nowhere to be found. Said loft owner turned the sink faucet, and began collecting the water that was flowing freely.

When he had a large amount, he encased his friends' arms with the cool liquid. It was then that Shaozu came to life; He leapt up from the tub and tried to fight Ming and Tahno! His eyes were glazed, and his brow was moist as if he had a fever. Ming barely ducked the flames that were thrown his way. Tahno redirected the water from healing to defensive techniques, protecting them from the onslaught of fire. After he contained the flames, he slipped a small stream of water into his friend's ear. Shaozu's eyes lulled back into his head, and Ming caught him before he collapsed in the bathtub.

That had been days ago.

Tahno had healed his wounds since then. That event was the driving force behind the boy's babysitting system; Shaozu could not be left alone. But they could see that they were not helping their friend improve, just keeping him from harming himself again.

Thin rays of warm sunlight was streaming through the windows now. Dawn had finally caught up to them. Ming and Tahno looked at each other, looks of desperation on both of their faces. They had no clue on what to do. With Shaozu's family in the Homeland, there was no one else they could turn to. His tired voice sounded in the loft again, bringing their attention to the boy on the couch.

"Korra, don't leave. Korra, Korra, Korra", his voice pleading.

Ming bit his lip to keep the growl from leaving his throat. He hated what Amon had done to him. Tahno, however, had a stroke of genius. He had noticed how many times Shaozu called out to the Avatar in his sleep. He would be in a fit of terror, but would calm down after calling her name. He believed that she was saving him in his nightmares, repeatedly each night. If she was his savior in his dreams, why couldn't she save him again? She had come to their aid in the Arena, had promised to protect them from Amon. Tahno was sure she was the answer.

Standing up, the silver eyed waterbender stretched his lethal limbs. He turned to Ming with a new energy about him; he knew what he had to do to help Shaozu. While Ming walked to the kitchen to begin preparing their breakfast, Tahno was already planning his day.

It was time to go to Air Temple Island. It was time to get the Avatar's help once more.

* * *

Silence filled the marble corridors like stagnant bay water. It was early in the morning, light streaming through the grand windows with a pale white glow. The familiar noises of hard working servants were absent. The only soul that seemed to notice was Mako.

He had awoken in his room to the startling quiet, not sure what to make of it. Quickly throwing on his usual ensemble, the young firebender had briefly freshened up and made his way down the hall to see his brother.

Lately Mako had noticed a change in Bolin. At first, it seemed as if everything was fine. Despite them losing their attic home in the Arena, Asami had quickly rectified that situation with the offer to stay in her mansion. Mako smiled at how wonderfully kind his girlfriend had been throughout the whole ordeal. She supplied him with an allowance, so he didn't have to travel downtown to work at the factory anymore. She had extended the same curtsey to his brother, but Bolin had politely refused. He had said something that Mako could not remember, and then went with Pabu to rest. That first night had been rough for both of them.

It was after a few days passed that Mako had taken note of Bolin's change in attitude. He was no longer that carefree, fuddy-duddy jokester that he knew so well. He was anxious, pacing the mansion foyer with his hands fisted in his hair. Mako knew that he had been worried about Korra, who had not contacted them after the Equalist attack in the Arena for some time. He knew that she just needed time to herself. She always seemed to run off when things got hard anyway, so what was new? Bolin had a different opinion, and had vigorously tried to get him to come to Air Temple Island with him.

Mako had refused, told his brother to calm down and be patient. That had driven a rift between them. A day or so later, Bolin disappeared from the grounds with his fire ferret. Mako assumed that he had finally heard from Tenzin or Korra. After that, Mako had lost track of his brother for Agni knew how long. Every morning the firebender would knock on his room door, expecting to see Bolin in all his morning glory. Instead he was greeted with silence. It had been over a week since Bolin had first gone to the island, and he had maybe seen his brother twice since then.

Taking a deep breath, Mako pounded on his brother's door. The sound of feet scuffling on the floor made his heart skip a beat. When the door opened, however, it revealed a young woman dressed in a Sato servant uniform. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a top knot, her bangs held out of her dark eyes by a black lace headband. At the sight of him, she quickly bowed her head and opened the door wide for him to enter the room.

Mako stiffly looked at what used to be his brother's room. It was spotless, empty, with all of Bolin's belongings gone. Panic swelled in his heart, and he turned to question the young maid.

"Master Bolin vacated the mansion some time ago. Possibly three to four days ago", she said in a soft voice. She did not dare raise her eyes to meet the seething firebender before her. Unlike his brother, Mako was not always kind and understanding. Word had passed around the Sato staff of the pro-benders infamous temper.

"What do you mean 'vacated'? Where could he have gone?" Mako asked. He had to strain to keep his voice down. When the maid shrugged her shoulders, he huffed in exasperation.

Turning on his heel, Mako stormed out into the hall.

 _I think its time to see where y brother has disappeared to,_ he thought with a frown.


	5. V

"What do you think about the idea of a city mandated curfew? Anyone under the age of 16 cannot be out after midnight, at least without a parent"?

"You're playing a dangerous game there Avatar, but I see where you're headed. I assume that the police force will be enforcing this project of yours"?

"See Chief, if this goes my way then your officers' only need to enforce the problem people".

"Explain".

"We would have to appoint community leaders to various sectors of the city. People have already created mini nations throughout the different districts, and I assume that they have a hierarchy already. I would formally appoint these pillars of communities, who would then be in charge of enforcing the curfew as they see fit. This way, the people won't feel suffocated by their Avatar and Chief of Police. Instead, they will feel like we are including them and entrusting them to help keep the streets safe".

"…."

"That's actually a brilliant idea, Korra. You are thinking of their safety while keeping their pride in mind".

"No changes would be needed in my overnight team, either. There are already top notch benders in that unit, and they all have relationships with key people throughout the city. This might actually work".

"How would you accommodate for the citizens that work late nights? I know many businesses that hire young men and women that would be affected by the curfew".

"Uhh, you see"…

"Couldn't you give the managers of these businesses official passes? Like, a piece of paper that has the City Council seal on it, or whatever. Blah blah blah, this person works for me, blah blah. Something like that".

Bolin stiffened as all eyes zeroed in on him. The shock on Lin's and Tenzin's faces was enough to make him want to vanish into thin air.

They were seated in one of the larger conference rooms in the police station, discussing strategic moves to combat the violence in the city. Chief Beifong and Tenzin were seated next to each other at the far end of the table, with a few of Lin's top officers behind them. Bolin sat across from them with the Avatar at his side. It had been her idea to do this; meet and discuss serious things in a creepy interrogation room at the station.

He had been silent until this point. Korra had insisted that he come along, saying that she valued his input. Even though hearing her say that had made his chest swell with pride, Bolin had been worried. The earthbender had never been taken seriously; even his brother considered him a fool at times. Now he was seated with Republic City's powerhouses, discussing current events. And when he saw that Korra's idea was about to be doused, he quickly came to her aid.

It was the first thing that came to mind. Bolin didn't think they would react this way.

A cool touch on his arm brought his mind out of the fog. His eyes locked with bright blue irises, the excitement in them crashing over him like powerful waves. His chest warmed at the feel of her hand on his arm, and he couldn't help a small smile from spreading across his face.

"That's perfect Bo! I can't believe I didn't think of that"! Korra grinned at him then before turning back to her teacher and her Chief.

"Will that be alright Tenzin? I know I am asking a lot of the Council, but I feel that this is a good first step", the Southern woman said. She leaned on the edge of the table by her elbows, her hands moving animatedly in front of her as she talked.

"Amon has gone from being this worrisome fanatic to a violent madman. The amount of hospitalizations at the hands of the Equalists has gotten out of control. I can't expect you to keep watch over the entire city, Lin. Just like I can't be a vigilante hero breaking laws for the sake of doing what's right. At least with this system, we can rally the city together against Amon while lowering the chances of late night crime, without breaking trust with the people", Korra reasoned.

Bolin marveled at the woman beside him. Korra had taken her new role as Republic City's protector very seriously. Once she got over the initial shock of those deaths at her hands, the waterbender became her normal self. A force of nature, this time with direction and a clear goal. The first thing she had done was gather information about the deceased Equalists. Although it had pained him to see her suffer, Bolin had agreed with her plan. Korra had decided to pay a private visit to each family; apologizing for her lack of restraint and taking responsibility for the death of their loved ones.

Many of the people she had met were shocked of the second lives their children had been leading. Mothers had no clue that their sons were trained chi blockers. Fathers were distraught to know that their daughters were handling those fatal electricity gloves. They reacted as Bolin had expected them to; anger and grief first, then grim understanding and acceptance. Korra had showed them how remorseful she was, never once blaming the influence of her past lives. And those grieving families could tell that the blood on her hands haunted her. It had taken a few days to find and meet them all, but Korra and Bolin had successfully dealt with the situation.

During that time Tenzin and his family had surprised him with their offer for him to stay at the Air Temple. Bolin would arrive early in the morning and stay until the sun set, but would still leave for the Sato mansion. After having his young ward begging in his ear, Tenzin had discussed the prospect with his wife. Pema had been encouraging, seeing as how much her children and Korra loved his company. He also helped out with chores and offered to run errands for Pema when she was too tired to. She couldn't think of any reason for him not to stay with them.

So the day he and Korra had returned from giving their final report to Lin, he was blindfolded by the Airbending children. They tugged on his hands, giggling all the way, for a while before stopping. Bolin had heard a door slide open, and he was filled with surprise when the blindfold was removed. The room they had prepared for him was similar to Korra's; a large futon pushed against the wall, with a nightstand and a small bathroom. They had even taken the time to get his belongings from the Sato mansion, filling them into chests along with some air acolyte robes.

When he noticed the mini futon next to his, obviously prepared for Pabu, Bolin had been overcome with emotion. He had gathered the children in his arms and cried happy tears as he swung them around. Their giggles could be heard all over the island, and dinner that night had been festive. Korra had snuck into his room right after curfew was called, and he had drifted to sleep with her in his arms. Bolin had never been happier than he was in that moment. Somehow, after losing everything, he had gained far more.

"Alright then girl, that's the plan for now. I'll notify Tarrlok of our agenda at the next council meeting. I'm sure we will receive a green light", Lin's voice broke him from his thoughts. She was standing up with Tenzin at her side. Bolin stood as well, taking the Avatar's hand as they left the room. Keeping her close was second nature to the earthbender, and he was happy that she didn't mind his need for contact.

"Hopefully he won't throw a tantrum like last time. I haven't been going on any task force raids since the Arena. I have not had the time to. I'm sure he'll try and hold that against me", Korra said with a shake of her head.

Her hair was pulled into a braid that fell between her shoulder blades. Since Bolin had expressed his appreciation for her hair, she decided to have Jinora and Ikki experiment with different styles. The girls were thrilled. Secretly, they had always wanted to play with Korra's hair. It was thick and wavy, unlike their bone straight locks. So Korra's hair had small white blossoms entwined into her braid, and her bangs framed her face. It was a nice change, making her seem more approachable than before. Although she still donned her normal water tribe garb, she seemed softer somehow.

At least, that was what Bolin thought.

"Do not worry about that Northern icicle. I'll have him thawed out before you make the formal announcement", Lin said with a dark smile. Korra felt a twang of pity for her Northern cousin. _I wouldn't want her after my hide,_ she thought with a grimace.

A loud gurgling noise filled the station then, making a few detectives and metal benders jump. All eyes turned to the Avatar, her face flushed a bright red. Her free hand had went to clutch her stomach and she frowned in annoyance at her body. Bolin's laugh made her smile, the feeling of his hand sending warmth through her.

"Looks like your stomach is roaring like a moose-lion. What do you say we make a food run on the way back to the island?" he asked her. Korra could feel her stomach agree with his offer, hunger all she could think about.

With a quick goodbye to Lin and a bone crushing hug for her mentor, the two young benders left the station and into the blinding afternoon light.

* * *

The streets of Republic City were alive with sound, people milling about like busy buzzard-wasps. There were smiles on faces, and with the sun peeking out behind billowing clouds, it was shaping into a gorgeous day.

Korra was enjoying seeing the people of her city with bright expressions of happiness. She had seen too much grief in the last few days. Going around to all the families of the Equalists she killed had taken a heavy toll on her. Although most of the grieving understood the circumstances and offered her forgiveness, there had been a few times where Korra was berated and threatened with violence.

One father could not believe that his only son had been an Equalist, let alone one who had attacked the Avatar that night in the Arena. He blamed her for his son's untimely death; the boy had only been 15. Korra had been haunted by his youthful face in her nightmares that night, blood dribbling from his mouth as she delivered the killing blow.

That had been days ago, however, and circumstances were improving since then. She had finally overcame her apprehension and voiced her ideas to her mentor and the Chief. Tarrlok had not called on her to join any task force raids, which was a relief in and of itself. Most of all, Bolin had finally moved in with her at the Air Temple. Korra had badgered Tenzin about that for days until he finally yielded. Having him near was nice; the earthbender was a steady shield for her to find shelter from all the chaos.

Her past lives still came to her in visions and memories from time to time, but with none of the intensity they had exhibited that night at the Arena. Bits and pieces here and there, never lasting more than 5 minutes. Still, they were still lost on Korra; many of the scenes she saw were random and confusing. Just that morning, while she was having Tenzin's daughters braid her hair, she was hit with another vision.

She was standing outside a dark cell, most likely underneath the police station. She could not see the man inside, but his voice had chilled her heart. Jumbled words of revenge, for justice on the wrongs that Avatar Aang had done to him. Before she could discern more, she slipped back into reality with the girls tugging on her arms.

Korra had no idea what to make of that. Out of all her visions, this one seemed the most recent and the most personal. She could feel the hatred coming off the man in waves, it was palpable in the air. She shuddered at the implication of his threat. Korra hoped Aang resolved this issue without trouble.

Pressure on her shoulder broke Korra out of her trance. She turned to meet Bolin's gaze, smiling apologetically. They were standing in line at a food stand, delicious smells filling the air around them. He had been chattering in her ear with his usual enthusiasm, and she had drifted away from the conversation as they walked in search for food. He dropped his arm from her shoulder and took her hand in his, rubbing the inside of her wrist tenderly.

"You alright there, Kor? You're not going to pass out from hunger, are you?" he asked with a laugh.

The Avatar jokingly elbowed his stomach, earning a gruff from her companion. "Of course not, you idiot. I was just thinking about a vision I had this morning," she said lightly. Ever since she first shared her experiences with him, Korra had internally promised to never keep her visions to herself. She brought them up in conversation as easily as if she was talking about Pro-Bending, in an attempt at making them seem normal. She didn't want special treatment.

"Is that right? Did you happen to see Avatar Roku in his underwear this time? Or maybe Kyoshi without her makeup? I'm sure that would be harrowing indeed!" Bolin declared with a grimace. His antics earned him a bellowing laugh from Korra. Her laughter was rare these days, and being able to incite joy in her gave him so much pride.

"Good to see you're still obnoxious, Uh-vatar," a sultry voice sounded behind her. One she knew too well.

Her laughter halted at how strained the voice sounded, as if something was choking his usual bravado. She slipped her hand free of Bolin's grasp and turned to see Tahno. He was leaning casually against a spectacular dark gray Sato Mobile, which was gleaming in the afternoon sun. Decked out in a black silk button down and a pair of dark pants, shiny gray dress shoes polished to perfection, he looked like any insanely rich Pro-Bending captain would.

Despite his finery, Korra couldn't help but notice the dark circles underneath his eyes, although it seemed he tried to conceal them with face products. His eyes were thinly rimmed with eyeliner, but not enough to hide the red rim of his eyes. Tahno looked like he hadn't slept in days, which sent a flurry of worry in Korra's stomach.

"Tahno! Glad to see you're still as charming as ever. What are you doing here?" Bolin asked. Tahno's eyes narrowed at his tone, and folded his arms against his chest in annoyance. Korra had almost forgotten he was standing next to her, and was shocked by the contempt she heard in his voice. _He should treat him nicer, after what happened to his team in the Arena,_ she thought. Korra settled on pinching his side in admonishment before turning her signature smile to the Wolfbat.

Tahno ceased his glaring when he caught sight of the Uh-vatar's grin. It caught the sunlight, seeming to brighten up the whole block in its radiance. He had not missed the jab she had given the Neanderthal, or the look of betrayal on his face at her disapproval. Something warmed in his gut at that, and he had no clue as to why that was.

"I was actually hoping to talk to the Uh-vatar, and show her something," he drawled. Pointing at his car as an indication as to accentuate his point before folding his arms once again. He saw the curiosity alight her blue eyes, and couldn't help noting that she had an expressive face. Her emotions were clear for him to see, a window into her mind.

The eyesore next to her dimmed her appeal, however.

"Alone, would be preferable," he added with a slight downturn of his mouth.

The street rat turned to the Avatar then, a refusal set in the lines of his face. Korra wasn't looking at him, though, but continued to look at him instead. Tahno watched the gears turn in her head, her inquisitive eyes searching his face with no shame. He knew that she probably noted the shallowness of his face, the bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. Her gaze held a worried look, something he would have never thought possible. _Didn't the woman despise me just a few weeks ago?_

"I'm all ears, Pretty Boy," her voice brought him out of his musing. She seemed to draw out the pet name she had made for him, almost playfully. She walked towards him then, but was halted when the street rat grabbed her elbow. Tahno smirked as her eyebrows rose in question. He guessed that she was not used to being questioned.

"What are you doing Bolin?" she asked, her voice taking on an edge. Korra did not like how he had grabbed her.

Bolin tried not to wince at her change in tone, keeping the hurt from showing on his face. "I don't see why you have to speak to this jerk by yourself. Or why you need to speak to him at all," he said. Images of that night at Narook's clouded his mind, the vestiges of his fury slowly rising to the surface. The way the Wolfbat had treated her that night would always be fresh on his mind.

Korra rolled her eyes, pulling her arm out of his grasp and walking over to Tahno's car. She looked over her shoulder at him once, catching the glow of anger in his eyes before he buried it deep. She didn't stop until she was almost elbow to elbow with the dark haired teen, before turning to face Bolin.

"He wants to speak to me alone; I don't see why that bothers you so much. Sure, we may not have had cheerful encounters but that is all in the past. Everything is different now," Korra stated with certainity.

"How is he any different than before? You haven't known him as long as I have. Tahno has always had it out for me and Mako. He's still the jerkbender who taunted us at Narook's, still the same guy who"- he started to shout before Korra raised her hand. She had a hard look in her eyes now, warm eyes turning into ice colder than the poles.

"Everything is different because of that night in the Arena. You weren't there. You have no idea what we experienced on the platform. No. Clue," she began.

He grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration. "Whose fault is that? Mako and I were ready to fight with you, but you sent us into the water!" he countered in a heated tone. People started to notice the commotion the three were causing, giving them a wide berth on a normally crowded side walk.

"I sent you away thinking that you two could help the people in the stands. Didn't you hear me say to find Chief Beifong? To help as many citizens as you could? You were of better use there than up on the platform with me," Korra explained. Her voice was controlled, infused with the patience of a parent chastising a child. Tahno didn't miss that either, and his mouth quirked at the irony.

 _"_ _And you thought a group of jerkbending cowards were better to have with you than your friends?"_ Bolin asked in a scathing voice. Hearing her say that he wasn't good enough to protect her hurt, deeper than any wound he ever received growing up on the streets.

Bolin noted how rigid the Wolfbat beside her became, how he clinched his jaw. He obviously didn't like being reminded of how he ran at the first opportunity. Korra seemed to sense the tension and stepped close to him, giving her silent support by brushing her shoulder against his arm. She was flush against Tahno's side, letting her warmth thaw his rigid frame. It was subtle, but Bolin saw him relax almost instantly. Seeing her give him strength made his blood run cold.

"The Wolfbats are far from being cowards. When Equalists had us outnumbered 10 to 1, they stood by my side and fought to win. I could give my all, knowing Tahno was watching my back. Ming and Shaozu held their own too. So I need you to understand who the enemy is, because it's not them," she replied.

The image of Tahno's water whip keeping an electric gloved enemy from her blind side flashed through Korra's mind. He didn't hesitate to protect her, and that makes him an ally in her book. A friend.

The Pro-Bending captain's heart sank when the street rat called him a coward. It was true that he had ran when she ordered him to, while her teammates had stubbornly stayed beside her. He had seen her swipe them off the platform though, and that's when he had insisted they stay to help. Of course, the dimwitted earthbender didn't know that. Until now, Tahno had assumed that's what Korra thought of him, that he was a coward.

So to hear her say that she trusted him to watch her 6 against deadly Equalists was a surprise. Her confidence in him made his chest puff slightly with pride, and he relaxed at her side. Tahno subtly turned his gaze to catch her expression, surprised of how strongly she defended him and his team. Her eyes held a determined gleam, mouth set in a straight line. Her shoulders were stiff, as if she was holding the weight of the world on them. He supposed she did, seeing how she was the Uh-vatar and all.

 _Funny how her personality makes me forget the power she holds,_ he thought.

Korra raised an arm over her head, seeming to point at the bustling city around her.

"We're not in the Arena, Bolin, so you can drop the attitude. Out here he's not a Wolfbat; he's the guy who guarded my back against Amon. Out here I'm not his waterbending adversary; I'm his Avatar. So I'm willing to hear him out," she told him simply. Korra ignored the look of confusion and hurt on Bolin's face, storing it away in the back of her mind to deal with later.

 _I can only deal with one issue at a time,_ she thought with a sigh.

Turning her head to look up at the man beside her, Korra mentally noted how much taller he was. She knew she was petite, but she barely came up to his shoulder. He made her feel small, and she found herself straightening her shoulders to give her an extra inch.

"I hope you haven't been looking for me too long; I was down at the Station all morning talking to the Chief," Korra explained with a sigh.

In that moment, she looked oh so tired. As if she hadn't stopped giving 110% since the Arena. Hoping to put her mind at ease, Tahno waved a nimble hand, dismissing her concern. "I actually was on the way to the Air Temple, when I happened to hear that loud voice of yours. It was like a homing beacon, led me straight to you," he answered with a sly smile. He watched a blush dust her neck and cheeks a rosy red, her eyes locked on her nervous hands in embarrassment.

 _So easy to rile you up, Uh-vatar._

Bolin clinched his fists as he watched the scene before him. Their morning had gone perfectly, and now he had to sit here and watch his enemy shamelessly flirt with his girlfriend. Had to listen as she defended him, comforted him with her support. What was worse, was that she didn't seem to notice how this was making him feel. He coughed into his hand, a bit of his heart wilting when they turned their eyes to him in question. Like he was interrupting them.

Tahno just lifted one smooth brow at the earthbender before opening the passenger side door of his ride. "In you go, Uh-vatar," he crooned. A laugh was edging his voice, teasing, and Korra couldn't help but cluck her tongue at him playfully. She plopped into his car like a bag of bricks, giving him a soft thank you at his show of chivalry, to which he rolled his eyes. While he walked around to join her in the driver's seat, Korra looked over at Bolin.

He was still standing by the food stand, arms hanging limply at his side as if he could not lift them. He had this lost look on his face, one that Korra had never seen before. She really could not understand why he was so upset. HE had not been up with her as Amon descended upon them, holding her down as he threatened to take away Shaozu's bending. HE had not seen the terror on the Wolfbat's faces as Equalists surrounded them, Shaozu's tears streaming down his face. How could he not see that they were human too? That they felt the same fear she does?

 _He should,_ Korra thought grimly. Bolin had spent some time in Equalist hands earlier in the year, back when he worked for the Triple Threat Triad. Mako had come to her frightened out of his mind, and the two then set out to rescue him. It had been a close call; Bolin had been next to be Equalized when they rescued him.

 _How can he not see that we are all afraid of Amon?_

The roar of the Sato mobile snapped her back to attention. She turned to Bolin again. "I won't be long, Bolin. See you at the Air Temple", she said. Tahno took that as his cue to pull away from the curb and disappear into Republic City's traffic.

* * *

Sitting amongst the budding flowers in the courtyard, Jinora flipped the pages of her romance novel. She had meditated most of the morning while her father and Korra were at the Police Station handling business. Having to lead her rambunctious siblings in calming meditation was a chore. So when her mother had offered to take them off her hands so she could catch up on her reading, she had practically flown away on her own wings.

She was just getting to the part where the devoted lover jumped into a raging volcano after his wife when she heard footsteps. She was in a secluded area underneath her favorite willow tree, so whomever was near couldn't see her. Jinora's brown eyes widened to see Mako strolling towards the main building, an Air Acolyte struggling to keep up.

She hadn't seen the eldest Fire Ferret since before the Championship match. The firebender never did like coming to the temple, or so Korra explained to her, so the only times she'd seen him was when he came with his brother. Seeing him now, face glowering in anger, made Jinora worry a bit. Bolin had come back from the Police Station looking a little glum, and without her precious Avatar. Although she didn't hear what he had told her mother, Jinora knew he wasn't happy.

He definitely wouldn't be cheered up when he saw his brother.

On silent feet, the Airbender followed behind Mako. She was curious as to why he was so upset. Although she loved her books, juicy teenage drama was **always** a priority.

The Air Acolyte led Mako to Bolin's room in the left wing, leaving him there in a hurry. Jinora stayed hidden in the canopy of leaves outside the window, giving herself a perfect place to see and hear everything.

Mako knocked on the sliding door, a little too roughly. "I know you're in there, Bolin. You've got some explaining to do," he growled. Bolin shuffled to his door and opened it, wordlessly letting his brother inside. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother's temper. He was still ticked off though, and quarrelling with Mako was the perfect outlet.

"I have some explaining to do? What about you, _Master Mako_? I'm surprised you even remember you had a brother, with the way you've been acting lately," Bolin said mockingly. The shock on his brother's face made him bark a dry laugh, folding his arms across his chest.

"What, you didn't notice when I left the Sato mansion? Didn't notice as Tenzin's family had all my belongings moved here? How could you have missed that? Oh wait! Because you're too busy laying around a house that isn't yours with your girlfriend!" he yelled.

Mako felt steam leak out of his ears. How can Bolin be angry with him? He had done nothing wrong. Granted, he did notice that his brother wasn't around much. Just didn't think he would up and leave the mansion without telling him first.

"First of all, I'm angry because my little brother didn't tell me he was leaving the mansion. How am I supposed to keep an eye on you when we don't live together? And don't bring Asami into this! She has been more than generous; allowing us a spot in her home when ours got blown up. She has been nothing but kind. What's wrong with me accepting her generosity and relaxing a bit? Life hasn't exactly been shit and giggles lately," Mako huffed indignantly.

Jinora covered her mouth at the language he used. _Oh, if Ikki and Meelo could be here to see this!_

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mako, I don't have to tell you everything I do. I expected you to talk to me. I expected you to wonder where I was on your own. Life's been so hard huh? I didn't think you knew that. Since you didn't feel the need to come check on Korra after what happened that night. I thought you were her friend. Things have been going to hell, and you were too busy floating around in the **damn** pool to notice!" Bolin retorted. His face was turning a light shade of pink from frustration, hands clinched into fists.

"What am I, her babysitter? If you haven't noticed, Korra likes do things in her own stubborn way; I was giving her some time to figure things out before coming to see her. I don't have to follow her every move like a love sick puppy. Last I checked, that was your favorite thing to do. How is that going, by the way? Still chasing after a girl that has better things to do than listen to your bad jokes and eat at Narook's?" Mako sneered.

The color drained from Bolin's face at that, his arms falling to his sides as if they were weighted down. Jinora felt her heart constrict as she watched pain course through Bolin's entire body. She would never dream of saying such hurtful things to her siblings, her parents. To see such words being flung by brothers was almost too much to bear.

She watched Mako shake his head, unaware of the damage his words had caused. "I thought so. Come on Bolin, she's the Avatar. She's got other things to focus on; she can never be devoted to one person. The city, the entire world is her first priority. The time she spends with you could be better used fighting Equalists and protecting innocents. Why do you think I've been giving her space?" he began calmly.

Mako approached his brother then and laid a hand on his shoulder. He watched as Bolin flinched at the touch, but held on firm.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Bolin. I woke up this morning to find maids cleaning out your empty room. I got worried and needed to know where you were. At the end of the day, I'm still your big bro. It's my job to look after you," Mako began softly.

Jinora could see that the worst was over. Mako really was acting like an older sibling. She knew that she got mad when Meelo an Ikki ran off without telling her. She felt responsible for her them, especially since her mother has been busier lately. Hearing Bolin cough into his fist brought her attention back to the bending brothers.

"Listen, about you and Korra; I think she's a great girl and I can see she makes you happy. I really wish that she wasn't the Avatar. That she didn't have extra responsibilities that are more important than a personal relationship. All I'm saying is that you need to pay attention and be mindful. There will be a moment where she will outgrow you. Korra won't want to leave you behind, but you won't be able to keep up with her," Mako said plainly.

His voice held no room for argument, and the truth of his words rang deep in both Jinora and Bolin. They had both noticed how serious Korra has become, with her training and her Avatar duties to the city. How a former pro-bending street rat was going to keep up, they did not know.

"I am still her friend, but I have a lot to apologize for. I wasn't there to help her through a rough patch, you were right about that. That's another reason why I'm here. Do you mind if I hang around here with you until she gets here?" he asked.

Jinora watched as Bolin nodded, still numb from their earlier conversation. The bending brothers exited the room and made their way down to the dining room. The voices of her family carried towards her by the wind, making the young girl smile softly. Having a family that cares so deeply for you isn't always easy, but she wouldn't change anything for the world. She knew she could always count on her father to save her; her mother to care for her; and siblings to laugh with her. She floated down to the ground, her book tucked into her robs. Walking along the path toward the main building, Jinora thanked the Spirits for her family and for her 'sister' Korra.

* * *

The sound of moose-lion meat and vegetables being sautéed filled the loft, its thick aroma almost intoxicating. Three bowels of steaming brown rice were placed on the table, along with three cups of tea. It was later in the afternoon now, a little past lunch time, and Ming decided that it was well past time to eat. He stirred the now light brown meat chunks with his wooden spoon, humming an old Earth Kingdom song under his breath.

"Winter, spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves," he drawled. He carefully poured the food over the rice, eyes gleaming in anticipation. Shaozu had slept most of the morning away, not plagued with nightmares like the night before. He had stirred about an hour ago complaining of hunger. Ming had quickly jumped up to fix some food; his appetite bringing back some of his old friend.

Ming walked into the dining room carrying the meals on a tray. The firebender wordlessly made his way to the table, sitting in his usual spot by the window. Sunlight streamed in through the blinds warming his skin and sending comfort throughout his weary body. He was exhausted, his mind was full of frightful images that left him drained all throughout the day. He knew that he was causing so much trouble, and that his friends were going above and beyond in trying to take care of him.

However, Shaozu felt that he needed something _more_. In his rare hours of lucidity, he would try and identify the source of his problem. His head would always erupt in pain when he got too close. He couldn't do this on his own, and Tahno and Ming weren't the right people to help him with his internal conflict.

Ming set a bowl in front of his firebending friend, smirking in satisfaction as he began to wolf down the food. Just as he was about to take a seat and dig in himself, there was sounds at the door. Keys shaking and mixing with voices, one deep and the other light and pleasant. He scoffed to himself before finally plopping down to eat. Tahno had not told him how he would spend his day, so he only assumed he was back to his playboy ways.

The door opened, and neither boy looked up from their food, but gave grunts of acknowledgment to their captain. They heard him throw his keys on the coffee table, and vaguely listened to him talk to the mystery girl.

They almost choked when they recognized her voice.

"Something smells delicious! You know, you interrupted my lunch with your bossy demands Pretty Boy," Korra said with a mischievous smirk.

Ming and Shaozu both turned to face the room, making eye contact with the Avatar. She was standing in the middle of their living room, hands on her hips. Dressed in her southern garb, she seemed to fill the room with her presence despite her small frame. Ming took note of her hair, appreciating the little white flowers intertwined in her brown locks. _I wonder what brought on that change,_ he thought.

"There's an extra bowl in the kitchen, Korra, you're welcome to it," Ming said through the food in his mouth. Tahno sent a chastising glare towards his friend, but Korra didn't pay it any mind. She gave him a huge smile before striding into the kitchen with purpose.

"Thanks Ming! Oh wow, did you make this yourself? It looks so good." A pause before-"Spirits, this is fantastic! It's salty and gamey and everything meat is supposed to be! I wish Air Nomads weren't vegetarians. All Pema cooks is tofu and makes salad. I miss meat," she said to no one in particular.

The Wolfbats watched her in fascination. Her energy was infinite; she was a whirlwind of words and smiles. She seemed to fit right in with them, not seeming uncomfortable at all with being in her former adversary's loft. Eating their food and talking to them casually. It was unreal.

"Guys, you probably are wondering what the Uh-vatar is doing here. I can either explain now, or after you guys eat," Tahno said to them. He was sprawled out on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other. He smiled at seeing Shaozu eat. It was hard enough getting him to keep down food, and seeing him with his cheeks stuffed made him happy.

Ming waved for him to continue, still unable to use his voice. He had not thought of Korra since that night, and now images of her fighting like the Spirits themselves flitted across his mind. He couldn't process that the girl with flowers in her hair was the same force of nature that had lifted Amon over her shoulder with a snarl on her face.

Korra stood in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the wall with the bowl of food cradled in her hands. She gave Tahno a nod to take the floor before turning back to her lunch. The Wolfbat captain cleared his throat before turning to his best friends. _Here goes,_ he thought with a sigh.

"I've been watching you closely since you've been staying with me, Shaozu. You worry me with the severity of your night terrors, and sometimes Ming and I have to calm you down with force. I have no clue what else we can do for you that we haven't already tried. I've seen you hurt yourself in your sleep, scaring me half to death. I've seen you walk around the loft in a daze for hours, muttering to yourself. I'm at a loss, as your Captain and as your best friend," Tahno said gravely.

Korra stopped eating, his words chilling her blood. Shaozu has been suffering ever since Amon nearly took his bending; he was experiencing the same fear that had nearly destroyed her before. She glanced at the firebender, taking in his haggard appearance and thin frame. He was built like a warrior last she'd seen him, and now his collar bone jutted out of his shirt, and the veins in his arms were a bright blue against once tan skin. He was wasting away. _So that is why Tahno looks like the undead,_ she thought sadly.

"The one thing that calms you down, though, is when I mention Korra," Tahno added, glancing over to said-girl. Her mouth was hanging open, moose-lion hanging out of her mouth. _That's the first time he's said my name, she thought._ She quickly closed it, a blush tinting her neck and face a bright red. Tahno turned to her then, appreciation softening his face.

"If you could have seen yourself through our eyes, you would understand. We were surrounded by Equalists for the first time. Amon himself had promised to take away Shaozu's bending. He was so close I could see my reflection in his mask," Tahno said in a shaky voice.

The other members of his team ducked their heads, hearing the fear in their captain's voice making them remember their own.

"But you, Korra, you growled at Amon to stay away from us. When he ignored you and placed a hand on Shaozu's forehead, you _roared._ You became a different person, someone with the strength of the all the Spirits. You erupted in flames and ice and rock. You raced toward us, and lifted Amon clear off his feet to save us," Tahno shook his head in amazement.

"I know that we haven't thanked you properly. I promise that we will make this up to you, when the time is right. I just - I hoped that you could save Shaozu a second time. Save him from his demons that haunt him day and night. Before they take my best friend away for good," Tahno finished.

He leaned his forearms on his knees and held his face in his hands. He had not meant to say all that at once, in front of his teammates, but once he started he couldn't stop. She had looked at him the entire time with such understanding that the words just flowed out of him. Her eyes held empathy, as if she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Tahno jerked when he felt a cool hand grasp his. Korra was standing in front of him, her small dark hand smoothing over his own. He never knew she could be this gentle.

"You don't have to thank me, none of you do. I gave my word that I would protect every single person in that Arena from Amon and his Equalists. That always included you three," she said. Korra gave him a small smile before turning to look at the other two Wolfbats.

"A few weeks ago, I started being bombarded with memories from my past lives. Dozens and dozens. They fill my days with visions full of pain and grief; my nights with betrayals and death. As my past lives, they are trying to teach me through their experiences. But it affects me physically as well," Korra told them in a cold voice.

She could see the slight confusion on their faces, and gave a small laugh before sitting down beside Tahno on the sofa. Korra looked down at her hands for a moment, completely unaware of the silver eyed bender's eyes as they roamed her face. She took a deep breath, steadying her raging heart, and began to tell them of her visions.

Korra started with how her ancestors came to her while she was meditating with the Airbending children. She wove her words into a vivid picture for the Wolfbats to see. In their minds, they could visualize Korra falling into a trance, unable to wake for hours at a time. They saw the way her body reacted to the memories the previous Avatars pushed on her. The nausea, pain, grief, loss, despair, and anger they experienced channeling into her. The boys had no clue how Korra had put up with all that, on top of the duties she already had to the City and to her training.

Ming recognized the shadows under her eyes as the same shade of Tahno's, signifying that she barely got enough sleep. The slight hollow of her cheeks could have been paired with Shaozu's, since she could barely get any food down some days. He decided that she was doing an excellent job of hiding her weakness, something that he could not detect without close scrutiny. The earthbender felt the respect he had for the young Avatar grow, a glance at his teammates confirming that they felt the same.

Korra finished with how her past lives warned her about the impending Equalist attack during their championship match. Tahno chirped with recognition, snapping his fingers.

"I knew something was up with you! You were a force to be reckoned with during the first round, but suddenly seemed like you were about to pass out. That's when I sent that water spout your way," he explained with a sheepish grin. Korra chuckled at that, playfully nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Yeah, I remember that cheap shot! But I can't blame you. We were both trying to out do each other that night", she said thoughtfully. She looked up to the ceiling, eyes following the colors the sunlight made on the chandelier.

"It was completely random, them talking to me while I was fighting. But when all the commotion in the stands started, what they said made sense," Korra said with a shrug of her shoulders.

There was a pause, and Tahno thought that she would end her tale like that. Until a mumbled sound came from his best friend, who hadn't said a coherent word in days.

"What did they say? The voices, I mean," the firebender asked in a timid voice. The whole time Korra was explaining her internal battles, Shaozu had felt a sort of connection to her. She had voices in her mind all the time, while he dealt with the image of Amon invading his every moment. The fact that she was able to communicate with her past lives was something he wished he could do for himself. If he could ask his inner self what was wrong, maybe he could find a solution. He hated being a burden.

Korra gave a grim smile at his question. She could see the shocked but pleased expressions on the other boy's faces. Shaozu must have been mute for some time, the sound of his voice bringing hope into their eyes. Even though she was reluctant, Korra decided to answer his question. She met his gaze, falling into the depth of his haunted brown eyes.

" _Can_ _you sense it, young one? Can you feel the disturbance in your realm? All is not what it seems. Be wary, for an enemy is coming to cause harm to the innocents you must protect. The time has come to take up your mantle and become the Avatar_ ," she said. Her voice took on a tone of wisdom, age beyond her years making her words heavy.

For a moment, the girl who had knocked Tahno on his ass was gone. The girl who challenged him and his team at Narook's was gone. The Southerner with a hack for being traditional was nowhere to be seen. Sitting beside him was a cold, ancient figure. A creature full of raw, untapped power. The being who claimed all of Republic City as theirs to protect, with brilliant flames at her command.

For just a brief instant, Korra showed to Tahno and his friends her chilling truth; being the Avatar is definitely not fun and games.

Korra patted her cheeks, relaxing her frigid form. She melted into the couch cushions, sighing with the weight of her responsibilities. She looked at them all, Tahno, Ming and Shaozu with none of her bravado. Her blue eyes were filled with exhaustion, but still held her determined gleam. She was still Korra, even underneath all of the Avatar Spirit that was within her.

"I know what it is you suffer from, Shaozu. I live with images and voices and lives that are not my own. I have no control over what they send me, just like you have no control of the fear Amon spurs in you. The only reason why I am not wallowing in my own misery is because I have people who understand my situation and who are willing to help me. Tenzin and his family keep me grounded, human. Mako and Bolin remind me that I am still Korra," she said.

She gestured with her hand towards Tahno and Ming, who perked up at the sudden mention of them.

"You have two brothers right here, who have stayed by your side during your darkest moments. You now have me, and all the resources I have at my disposal. I will do everything in my power to help you, Shaozu. Together, we will get you back to who you used to be," she promised.

* * *

All was quiet on the Air Temple. The children were settled down for their mid—afternoon nap, and his wife was out in the city for a spa day. Tenzin was sitting in his office, working diligently on council matters. Once he returned home from meeting with Lin and Korra, he had set out with his formal proposal of Korra's curfew. Although it was not his idea, he still acted as liaison between the council and the Avatar.

Her ability to mediate politics was rudimentary at best.

Tenzin had also been doing research on the Avatar history, seeking knowledge as to understand why Korra was being bombarded with visions. He knew from discussions with his father that the previous Avatars loved talking in riddles and meddling with current incarnations. The way Roku and Kyoshi had both saved and doomed his father made Tenzin worry for his young charge.

Especially when his father was almost boiled in oil over crimes Avatar Kyoshi committed hundreds of years before.

He was adding the finishing touches to the proposal when an acolyte entered his office, a telegraph in his hands. They had recently added the messaging machine to their communications office on the island, in hopes that he could keep in contact with world leaders more efficiently. Subsequently, he received junk mail as well. Ads for cleaning services and colorful coupons from Cabbage Corp that he had no idea he had subscribed to.

"I am sorry to interrupt you sir, but there is a message from Avatar Korra", the young man said. Tenzin perked up at that. Raising from his chair, he took the paper from the man and began scanning its contents.

- _I hope this gets to you okay, Master. First time using this crap._

 _Anyway, I wanted to run something by you. Remember the Wolfbats? Well, Tahno and Ming have asked me to help their friend Shaozu. He's the boy that Amon threatened at the Arena. He is in bad shape, Tenzin. Nightmares during the day and night, and he has lost tons of weight. Plus, he can't seem to bend properly. I know for a fact that he has his bending, so I have no clue what's going on with him._

 _So I was thinking that he could stay at the Temple for a bit. His family lives in the Fire Nation. All he's got are his teammates. Who, by the way, have been taking turns watching him for over two weeks. They're exhausted. They've asked me specifically, and I don't want to let them down. Maybe meditating and training with the White Lotus could help him get full use of his fire bending again?_

 _I'm sending this message from Tahno's apartment. He told me that it's okay to spend the night here. I wanted to get a feel for how bad this is before I bring him to the Island. Will that give you enough time to get a room ready for Shaozu?_

 _Let me know your decision!_

 _-Korra_

Tenzin gave a shake of his head. _At least she's asking for permission first,_ he thought with a chuckle. The Korra of old would have dragged those boys to his door and asked for forgiveness later. Seeing her grow into a responsible young woman was a blessing Tenzin was thankful for.

Folding her message and placing it in the folds of his robes, the Airbending master made his way to the White Lotus building. There was their own telegraph device, gifted to them by the city. He would send her a telegram with his approval there. She can bring the boy in the morning, by then he should have all the arrangements made, and time to explain to his wife the situation.

He heard voices as he passed by the living area. He stopped to peek inside. There was Bolin, talking animatedly with his older brother. _Mako,_ his name finally coming forth in his mind. He had not seen that boy in some time. He never came by the Island often enough for Tenzin to get a good read on him. From Korra's stories, however, he knew that he was a good friend and was protective of his brother. He could see how he was the leader of their bending team.

A thought crossed his mind then. Korra was staying at that Wolfbat's house tonight. Most likely to witness the extent of the firebender's ailments before bringing him here to the Island. Although he saw no problem in that, he knew that she was being courted by the earhtbending lad. The time he spent pin-balling between Pema and Lin caused a shudder to go through him. Tenzin decided to try and explain Korra's absence in a way that might save her trouble later on.

He entered the room on silent feet, clearing his throat to grab the brothers' attention. Green and golden eyes locked on him, the owners standing up and greeting him politely. Tenzin nodded hello before taking a breath. _Here goes._

"It's a good thing I ran into you boys. I just wanted to tell you that Korra won't be returning until the morning," he began. Tenzin watched the gears turn in their heads. Mako's face held understanding, while his brother's confusion was starting to surface.

"Why? She told me that she wouldn't be out long today," he muttered. Bolin couldn't help but wonder what that jerk had to show his girlfriend that would require her to be out all night. He ignored the rational voice in the back of his mind, the one telling him that she was capable of handling anything herself. He was more preoccupied with knowing where she planned on sleeping…

"Apparently, one of the members of the Wolfbat's, Shaozu I think his name is, is having troubles. Korra telegraphed about his current condition. He seems to have been affected by his experience with Amon, and he cannot bend his element properly. She has asked permission for him to stay and undergo meditation with the White Lotus here on the Island. I am actually on my way to send word back to her," Tenzin explained.

He watched Bolin cross his arms, sparing an incredulous glance at his brother. Since when did those chumps have trouble bending? For years they had been kicking their butts in the Arena. How could he suddenly lose his ability to bend fire?

Mako seemed to be thinking the same, for his lips quirked up at the irony of it all.

"I've never heard of someone losing their ability to bend like that. Is that why Korra is spending some time with them? To try and figure out why he's having issues," Mako wondered aloud. There was curiosity in his voice. He really wanted to see how messed up his Pro-bending adversary was.

Tenzin nodded his head. "I believe you are right. This situation has reminded me of a story my mother once told me. Something about a secret mission my father and the Fire Lord went on when they were younger. I'll have to ask her about that as well. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what was going on. Korra will bring Shaozu here in the morning. She is determined to help him, it seems," Tenzin said with a small laugh.

He bid the boys a good day before striding off to complete his task.

Mako turned to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Since Korra is busy with her pet project and won't be back until tomorrow, do you want to come back with me? I kind of want to catch up some more. It seems like a lot has happened since the last time I've seen you," he said. Watching his brother stress about his girlfriend was painful. Mako knew that letting him stay here and brood was not the best thing.

Bolin agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. His mind still whirled with the words his brother had spoken to him earlier. How Korra was destined to outgrow him. Although he was determined not to be a burden to her, there were decisions she made that he did not understand. Wanting to help the people that treated her so badly in the past was something he could not wrap his head around.

So without further delay, the bending brothers left the Air Temple to head back to the Sato Mansion.


	6. VI

These days, it was hard to remember when she was truly happy. It could have been during her childhood. When the only life-changing decisions she made was which doll would marry Prince Charming and live in the castle forever. It could have been when her mother would take her ostrich-horse riding in the Earth Kingdom. They would spend a month out there, exploring great cities and enjoying each other's company.

Happiness was a rarity that she wished she appreciated back then. She missed being able to smile effortlessly, laugh until your sides ached; to be able to spend time with people you cared about. Her days weren't filled with joy anymore. She had to find it in the smallest of places, grasp it with all her might before it faded away.

Her happiness came with a certain firebender these days. Her heart fluttered at the mere thought of him, his embrace sending warmth through her cold frame. Mako was a gift from the Spirits themselves, a beacon of hope that shined light through her darkness. She thanked the universe every day that she ran him over with her moped bike. He was so kind, caring, protective, and made her days bearable.

Asami grimaced at the designs she created as she placed them in her briefcase. These monstrous things she was creating took pieces of her soul every time. First it was the electrified kali sticks, then it was the electric metal gloves, now it's these giant mechanisms. A man could operate one of these and cause a great deal of damage. Why couldn't her father be the one designing these weapons? Why did it have to be her?

She pulled her thick hair into a ponytail before throwing on her traveling coat. With briefcase in hand, Asami made her way through the lonely halls of her home. The same marble floors that her mother used to chase her down while they played. The same gardens that she enjoyed tea with some of her childhood friends. The same hidden closets that she would hide in when her father drank too much. Some she hid in still. This mansion no longer felt like home to Asami, but a prison instead.

She was trapped here, forced to help her father create weapons for the Equalists. The secrets she had to keep from Mako and his friends made her heart heavy with guilt. She knew that he would not approve of her being an accomplice for the Equalists. Asami wondered how he would react if she ever got the chance to tell him the truth. Would he shun her, leave her behind? Or would he be her Prince Charming and save her from this hell?

A sad smile rested on her face at the thought. She hoped he wouldn't turn her away, maybe if she told him the truth he would help her escape. There was a reason _why_ she had to follow her father's orders. He held something precious over her head, with promises to destroy the last bits of her happiness. There was a way to get out of this bind she was in, and she could do nothing but obey until she found it.

She waved away the driver that her father had assigned her, instead getting in the driver's seat of her Sato Mobile. She refused to be chauffeured around the city like some invalid. Her task today was to deliver the plans to one of Amon's trusted allies for approval, and then send the word to her father to start production. Only then could she take time off to spend with Mako.

He had told her that Bolin was staying at the Air Temple now, choosing to be closer to the Avatar. Asami knew he did not feel comfortable staying with her at the mansion. Maybe it had something to do with never having such luxuries, or maybe he still felt sentimental about their cozy spot in the Arena's attic. When he stayed there after the attack, Asami noticed how stir crazy he was for the Avatar.

 _Korra, she has a name you know_ , she thought shyly. Asami was having trouble seeing this girl as mortal after what she witnessed that night in the Arena. How she moved, commanded the elements with ease, standing against the very evil Asami was forced to work with; Korra was larger than life. She knew that Mako was friends with her and had great respect for her, from the way he talked about her. Maybe, if she asked, she could get a proper introduction.

Asami drove through Republic City, the wind whipping through her hair. Her mind went back to the banquet, one that Councilman Tarrlok held in her honor after she arrived to the City. She had not had much time to speak to her, seeing as how she was busy with the press and the Councilman Tarrlok. But from the brief moments she had with Korra, Asami knew she could come to like this girl.

Mako had pulled her along to meet her as soon as they had arrived. Korra was standing by the punch bowl, piling sweet treats on her plate with a gleam in her eye. The water tribe dress she wore really softened her look, and her hair had been styled in a way that made her seem like any 17 year old girl. When Mako made the introductions, Korra had sat her food down and embraced her, expressing how wonderful it was to finally meet _her._

Asami thought that was amazing. She was the one that was honored, but here she was making her feel like the most important girl in the City. Korra had complimented her dress, saying she was stunning, but was pulled away by Councilmen Tenzin before they could really get to talking. Deep down, Asami hoped that they would become closer, maybe even be friends. She really needed a friend right now.

Pulling into a parking space, the Sato Heiress grabbed her briefcase and walked towards the designated meeting place. Her father had explained that Amon's ally was extremely influential person to the public, and that 'hiding in plain sight' was the best course of action. This was the first time she was meeting this mystery person face-to-face; all she had to go on was an address and room number scribbled on a piece of paper.

Steeling herself, Asami schooled her features into cool indifference before entering the building. She had a job to do, after all.

* * *

His chest felt as if someone was sitting on him, air refused to enter his lungs. There was something about the darkness that surrounded him; as if it were a living, breathing creature. Shadows coiled around him, weighing him down until he was forced to his knees. Never in his life has he felt this cold, felt so far away from the sun.

The sun. His brother would always remind him of their special bond with it. That the sun gave them life as a firebender, that it fueled their spirit and life force. How without it, they would wither away and turn to ash. How long has this darkness enveloped him? When did he lose sight of the light?

 _You never were very good at listening, brother. That's why mom liked me more._

That youthful voice cut through the fog and right to his heart. Moisture pooled in his eyes as the image of his younger brother emerged from the dark. Just like the sunrise, his brother seemed to glow with otherworldly light. His energy leaked from him like an overflowed cup, warm and soothing.

 _I'm bored, play with me Shaozu!_

He was in his house then, the cold finally leeching from his body. He was lounging on the beach, sand hot under him. Water lapped up to meet him, eager to draw him in. His brother was pulling on his arm insistently, a pleading look in his amber eyes. Eyes so different from his own.

That wasn't all that was different between them. Shaozu was well past his eight birthday before his firebending emerged, whereas his brother was barely _three_. He conquered the most challenging of forms, all with a childlike innocence that left the older boy feeling peeved. His brother was more handsome than he, or so their mother always told them. Raving on about how he was her northern star, her own personal gift from Agni so her days were never dull.

He believed her. He saw for himself the enigma that was his brother. For despite the fact that his presence condemned him in the eyes of their mother, Shaozu always felt kindness from his sibling. Such unconditional love and adoration that left him astounded. Even when all eyes were turned to him, his brother's attentions were always centered on him.

They would spend their free time exploring and causing mischief, pulling pranks and skipping school. Once, they left newly hatched ell-hounds in their headmaster's office. They grinned despite the flares of pain that ran up from their spanked backsides. The embodiment of their youth was spent in brotherly bonding; all they needed was one another.

The tugging on his arm finally forced him to his feet. Looking down, Shaozu could count the gold flecks in his brother's irises, count the dark brown freckles that dotted his nose. A blazing smile finally cleared away the last remnants of cold from him, and he felt himself smile back.

 _Why didn't you save me?_

Shaozu wrenched forward in his bed, hand grasping his neck as he took in big gulps of air. His vision was black along the edges, as if he were truly drowning once again. He cleared his throat, the feeling like he swallowed razor blades making him realize that he had been screaming. Looking around, he tried to remind himself that he wasn't _home_ , in the Fire Nation.

He was staying at the Air Temple, lodging in the air acolyte quarters with the other inhabitants. His healing had begun about a week ago now, and he had not seen his friends since then. The White Lotus had explained that part of the healing process included isolation from earthly attachments, like friends and family. That one of the first steps was to focus solely on oneself so the problem can be revealed. Like cutting the grass to reveal the viper hidden in the brush.

This was the first time he had been separated from his teammates, his brothers, in years. Shaozu considered them his family, all he needed, since coming to Republic City. Although he had his own apartment downtown, he found that both he and Ming just crashed at Tahno's for weeks at a time. They travelled together, trained together, lived life together in ways that could rival the closeness of a water tribe family. He was far closer to them than his blood relatives back in the Homeland

He ran a shaky hand through his damp hair and sighed. He had not dreamt of his brother in years, not since he left the Fire Nation behind to try his luck in Republic City. It had seemed so real; he could still feel the weight of the water on his chest. Even though he was hundreds of miles away, at a distance that time could not surpass, his brother still had this effect on him.

Just how he brought light to those around him, he could swallow you up in darkness just as easily.

 _Maybe all this meditation isn't just finding the root of my bending block,_ he thought with a grimace.

 _What if it's dragging out old skeletons, too?_

* * *

Wide grey eyes full of excitement followed the forms of the two benders in the sparring pit on Air Temple Island. It was a place that his grandfather had built himself, with the help of his friends. It was modeled after the secret fighting ring in Omashu, or so his Daddy told him. Apparently, his grandfather was friends with the King there, whom his uncle was named after. Blah blah blah.

It didn't really matter much to him. The sparring pit was so cool! It was right by the ocean, so waterbenders like his aunt and Korra could bend with it and was filled with all types of rocks. He loved coming here and watching the White Lotus practice, its way better than meditating with Jinora all morning. Normally he would come alone, but today was special.

Today there were lots of Korra's friends here in the pit with him, and even his sisters came to watch. Bolin was here with his brother, and the boy with the fancy hair was here with his other friend who was an earthbender. Oh, and the Pretty Lady, who he was sitting very close to. He loved the smell of her perfume, and found himself subconsciously leaning closer to her. Korra was sparring against her friend, Bushy Eyebrows. His fire-bending is good, but Meelo thought Korra's waterbending was way better.

He watched them spar and cheered fiercely for his older 'sister'. Trashing Mako any chance he got, just to throw the firebender off his game. The young adults watching couldn't help their laughter at the child's enthusiasm. Meelo was propped up in Asami's lap, the two sitting on the steps leading into the pit. It was lowered into the ground slightly, so spectators could sit around the perimeter. Bolin was kept company by Ikki and Jinora, who loved hanging from his arms as he spun them around. Tahno and Ming were sitting across from him, closer to Asami.

The Wolfbats had been hanging with the Avatar and her friends now that Shaozu was staying at the Air Temple. Although they hadn't seen him since he first arrived, the boys felt that he could feel their support by staying close. Korra had invited them for a day of sparring. She said it would be fun, since the Arena was still deemed unsafe and off limits to bending teams.

She had been right. This day had been exactly what the doctor ordered. Bending was a way for them to release pent up energy, frustrations, and relax with all this chaos. There seemed to be a seamless joining between the two groups, Krew and Wolfbats. Their differences were put aside without much drama, and they found that they much enjoyed the other's company. Mako and Tahno berated and each other constantly, often times needing Avatar-level intervention. The earthbenders seemed to be chiseled from the same stone; bad jokes and huge appetites.

Perhaps the most wonderful addition has been Asami. Korra finally had another girl to talk to, and the more time she spent with the Heiress, the more she warmed up to Avatar. At first, Asami had been polite and guarded, as if she didn't know how to act around her. But after must insistence from Mako and Bolin, she let her walls down and relaxed. Asami joked with them now, joined sides in playful debates and even joined in sparring.

That had been a surprise to everyone. No one guessed that the rich girl could throw Bolin across the sparring pit, let alone hold her own against the Avatar herself. She had gained respect from her new friends the more she revealed little things about herself. Her mastery in martial arts and self-defense, the skill she possessed behind the wheel of her Sato Mobile, and even her cooking ability. Pema expressed her gratitude profusely when the Heiress helped her prepare dinner one night.

Sitting there now, Asami couldn't believe her fortune. She walked the line between light and dark, but somehow found a way to live most of her days out of the darkness. Although the guilt nipped at the back of her mind, she found that being around Korra and the others felt _right_. As if she was finally where she was meant to be this whole time. Her light green eyes followed the Avatars lithe form as she danced around her boyfriend's offensive attacks. Mako had insisted that she be restricted to her birth element, which Korra had begrudgingly agreed.

His fire was voluminous, hungry, and dazzling. She loved watching him bend up close, seeing Mako in action was kind of intimate in a way. He spared in only his tank top and a pair of traditional Fire Nation pants. Asami's eyes followed the way his body flowed with each motion, as if he were one of her automaton creations. His eyes were alight with challenge, and she loved seeing him do what he loved.

It was amazing to see Korra bend as well. She had stripped down to her Water Tribe blues and a looser pair of dark blue pants. The waterbender leapt and flipped around Mako's fire, using her waterbending to ride waves of ice when she needed to make a clean getaway. Korra's defense was her offense. When she deflected the flames being sent her way, she always had some water ready to attack with. Right now, she had trapped Mako in a dome of ice, cackling her victory. Asami could only smile, knowing her boyfriend was not so easily defeated. Sure enough, the dome began to glow red and quake, bursting with a jet of fire as he leapt towards Korra.

The Avatar laughed as she rolled out of the way. This was the most fun she had in ages. Last week she had stayed awake all night just to watch Shaozu sleep while she stayed in Tahno's loft. What she witnessed had troubled the Avatar greatly. The firebender suffered significantly, and never quite calmed down enough to rest. He shouted out her name in his nightmares, begging her to keep Amon away from him. She even had to subdue him when he lashed out with his fire bending. She was glad Tenzin had agreed to allow him to meditate on the Island.

No sooner than she got him situated, she was called to City Hall for the discussion over her curfew proposal. Tenzin had written a fancy summery of her idea, detailing exactly how Korra wanted this to operate. The decision took all day to reach, which made the Avatar very anxious. However, her friends had decided to come with her. Tahno and Ming gave her a ride to City Hall, where they were met by Mako, Asami, and Bolin. The three had heard from Tenzin that their friends' proposal was being discussed with the panel of Councilmen, and decided to show their support. Korra had been so touched she almost cried.

She had thought that her biggest opposition would have been the Northern Waterbender, however, Korra was shocked to receive his support. Tarrlok had admitted that he, too, had been thinking of imposing a curfew for the time being. The situation with the Equalists was growing with each passing day. Although he wanted to order all non-benders inside before midnight, Korra and the rest of the Council convinced him that would be a grave mistake.

"Non-benders have been fighting the same fight as benders. They are lying in hospital beds right alongside equalized benders. You forget that any who stand in Amon's way are treated the same. Enforcing a non-bender only curfew would split the city in half, and that is NOT what I want", Korra had said strongly. Her friends supported her, adding their opinions as civilians. This eventually changed Tarrlok's mind, and he finally voted for her proposal.

That had lifted a weight off of Korra's shoulders. It was her first action as Avatar that affected the entire city; one that she hoped would alleviate some of the tension between benders and non-benders. She was still rocked by the damage she wrought that night at the Arena, the lives that she took. Korra hoped that she could rectify that wrong with the success of her plan.

She sent a jet of water to wrap around Mako's ankle, freezing his foot at an awkward angle. Momentarily distracted, Mako barely had enough time to shield himself against her water. He melted his foot free and began defended himself against her strong offensive moves. They were evenly matched, probably due to the length the two had spent fighting as teammates of the Fire Ferrets. They knew each other's tells, could predict what moves they would make before the other had even decided. It made their spar a fantastic thing to watch.

Korra leapt to the side, bringing a massive amount of sea water up above the sparring pit. With a flick of her wrists, the water turned into long ice shafts that were angled precariously over Mako. He looked at her with warning, as if daring her to bring those things down on him. A mischievous smirk on her face, Korra raised her arms higher before faltering slightly.

All noticed the change in her immediately. It was like her energy was zapped from the area, the pulse of aura that was so _Korra_ was suddenly gone. Her blue eyes lulled back in her head as she moaned, and the water she held above them crashed into the pit. Mako and she were drenched in seawater, but only he stumbled up coughing and rubbing his eyes.

Korra was unresponsive, sprawled out in the middle of the pit at an odd angle. Time seemed to halt, no one could take their eyes off of Korra. The Airbending children's cries of panic got the older teens in gear. Mako rushed forward, feeling her head for any sign that she got hurt by the fall. Korra had told him of her visions when he came back to the Air temple to see her. He was amazed at how far she had come with her Avatar training, but admitted to her that he hated the thought of her being defenseless during these things. He had vowed to be a better friend, insisting that he would always be there to help her.

Tahno silently walked forward and bent the water out of Korra's clothes, his face set in calm curiosity. This wasn't the first time he had seen her drift off to 'Uh-vatar Land'. He and Ming had treated her to flavored ice earlier in the week, when they had run into Korra in the City. She was riding her beast precariously through the streets, and ironically pulled up beside them at a stop light. The trio had then stopped and got the frozen delight before lounging in the park. While they were there, Korra had been talking animatedly about a prank Meelo had pulled when she became vacant. The change in her demeanor only lasted about ten minutes before she jumped right back into the conversation as if nothing happened.

This occasion seemed different; almost as if she was taken far away this time. The spark was gone from her half-lidded eyes, and her skin seemed to have lost its unearthly glow. Tahno wished he could journey with her when she went off on this fugues. He was curious what secrets and wonders her past lives were showing her.

He looked up to see the street rat was already kneeling down beside them, all traces of humor gone. He watched as Bolin gently scooped Korra into his arms, her head lolling into his chest. Bolin felt a jerk in his ribcage every time his Water Tribe gal fell unconscious. To him, she was this unstoppable force that couldn't be brought down. To see her like this really pained him. He and Korra had discussed what she wanted done if at any time she experienced a vision, and he followed that plan now.

He motioned for everyone to follow him as he walked with Korra in his arms back inside the Temple. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Tahno waterbending his brother dry. Mako placed a hand on his shoulder in thanks, which the play boy shook off good naturedly. Seeing them act friendly toward each other was something Bolin never saw coming. It was as if all the years of animosity were gone. He supposed it had something to do with the girl in his arms. She had a way of bringing people together.

Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora road on air scooters in front of him, as the group entered the living area. Pema was there with her feet propped up, her hands rubbing tiny circles on her swollen stomach. She had been spending most of her days resting now that her due date was fast approaching. Her eyes widened at the sight of the group entering the room, a worried squeak leaving her at the mess Korra was in.

"It happened again, hasn't it?" she said to no one in particular. The serious look on their faces told her all she needed to know. Her children flocked to her, snuggling close to their mother for security as they watched Bolin lay Korra down beside them. Pema reached out and brushed the hair from her eyes, as gentle as she would be with her own children. Indeed, Pema saw the Avatar as one of her own crazy flock of turtle-ducks. She offered advice and comfort when the weight of being Avatar overwhelmed Korra, and clucked after her anytime she and the rest of her family were getting into trouble. She did not enjoy seeing her incapacitated like this.

Bolin felt a hand on his arm, and turned to meet Asami's eyes. This was her first time witnessing Korra in this state. The confusion was clear in her face, as well as her fear.

The troupe settled down on the living room cushions, and they all took turns explaining Korra's condition to the newest addition to their tight knit group.

* * *

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, at least to Bolin. His brother and his girlfriend left after an hour, promising to return another day. His former pro-bending adversaries were next, staying well into the afternoon. Ming gave him a nod of farewell, while Tahno gave the unconscious girl a worried look before the two left the island. They were different now that they weren't competing for the Championship. Since they had started coming to the Temple, Bolin was starting to identify them as people and not enemies. Although Tahno still referred to him as a street rat, there was no bite to his bark.

Afternoon turned into evening, and the earthbender skipped dinner to stay with Korra. He had moved her to his room when everyone left, so that he could keep closer eye on her. He took the spools out of her hair and ran his fingers through her tangled curls. He gently tugged her seal skin boots off her feet and the water tribe arm bands from her arms. Bolin was gentle in his attentions, his face thoughtful and eyes tender as he watched her.

Even though she was far from him, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was just underneath the surface. When she disappeared in her visions, it was like Korra was on the other side of a glass panel. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. He hoped she could feel his presence, hoped that she knew he was here beside her.

The earthbender got comfortable beside her on his bed, propping himself up by an elbow as he laid on his side. That is how Bolin spent his evening, dozing with the Avatar at his side. The sun's rays played revealed the freckles across her nose, brought the blonde streaks in her hair to his attention. No matter how much time he spent with her, Bolin was noticing new things about Korra every day. She was a bottomless ocean, full of surprises and hidden treasures.

Just when he was about to fall asleep for the night, the bed shifted underneath him. A chill ran through his body, and he could have sworn that he could see his own breath. It was as if the temperature in the room plummeted. Korra's tortured voice softly broke the silence in the room, finally snapping Bolin out of his sleepy daze.

"What have they done to you?" The despair in her voice was a tangible thing. Her brow was furrowed with the pain of whatever she was witnessing. Korra's breath caught, and she jerked away as if dodging an attack.

"Don't you recognize me, recognize your friends? Snap out of it, Jet!" She thrashed back and forth, dodging a foe that he could not see. Her skin was cold to the touch; she was making the temperature in the room drop with her waterbending. Despite the chill, sweat gleamed on her forehead. It took everything in him not to reach out and wipe it away. When she was this deep in a vision, he was afraid to restrain her.

Something about that name gave Bolin a bad feeling. There was familiarity in her tone, like this Jet person was a friend of her past life. From the looks of it, she was fighting him. Her body was tense, coiled like a snake ready to strike.

"I know you're in there. Remember fighting that Fire Nation platoon? Blowing up the dam? Com'on Jet, you're a Freedom Fighter", Korra persisted. Her breathing became even then, as if her words finally reached Jet. Bolin could see a small half smile form on her face, so unlike her that he was temporarily startled. Who smiled that bashfully, that timidly? Not Roku, and definitely not Kyoshi. Maybe Aang?

Korra suddenly cried out, her voice cracking with confusion and fear. Her arms reached out in front of her, as if she was catching someone, and tears began flowing from her face. Unable to resist, Bolin wrapped his strong arms around her as she sobbed, trapping her hands into his chest.

"Don't you quit on me! Katara, you have to do something. Katara!" she cried her master's name. Her voice cracked, and for a second Bolin heard the voice of a child instead of his girlfriend's. This must be one of Avatar Aang's memories. Korra wept Jet's name over and over, shaking in fear of whatever nightmare Aang had lived.

"You saved our lives, Jet. Why couldn't I save yours? I'm the Avatar, and I couldn't save you" Korra moaned in anguish. Her sobs were heartbreaking, and Bolin found himself tearing up. Whatever happened to Jet must have been horrific for her to be reacting this way. The earthbender had so many questions. Who was Jet? What was his connection to her past life? What did they experience to cause such strong emotions in Korra? She muttered how sorry she was, that she should have been strong enough to save him from himself, save him from their enemies. Korra was apologizing until her voice was hoarse.

The tension in Korra's body eased after a while, and the chill was leaving the room. Her sobs were less chaotic, turning into hiccups and short breaths. Small hands fisted in his tank top, nails scraping his skin in desperation. As if she was trying to keep Jet with her with all her might. Bolin brushed the hair from her face just in time to see her eyes snap open.

Korra's sight was blurry from unshed tears, but she knew who was holding her without having to see his face. His warmth and softness gave her a sense of safety that was stolen from her by that vision. _Spirits_ , it was horrific. The feeling as the ground beneath them shifting with _that_ monster's earthbending. The sound of stone shattering bone, of a human body crumbling. The dread that went through her as the light from Katara's hands dimmed, her tears leaving streaks on her grimy face. The sound of ragged breathing from the boy she couldn't save, Aang couldn't save.

 _Jet._ Dark curly hair and an arrogant smile. His form was lean and lithe like a cat, shoulders broad like the walls of Ba Sing Se. The smell of the forest never quite left his skin, and he still had that piece of wheat hanging from his teeth. That boy grew up _too fast_ , experienced so much _loss_ for someone so young. Korra could still feel the last moments of his life slip away beneath her hands as Aang held him to his chest. The moisture spilled onto her cheeks as the pain cut her soul, and she could feel Bolin's thumb gently brush it away. That gesture brought her back, the last vestiges of Aang's memory fading away into the night. She whispered his name, and relief crashed over Korra as he kissed her forehead.

He whispered soft reassurances to her as he buried his face in her hair. His Avatar took a deep breath, inhaling the scent from the crook of his neck. He kept her tethered to the real world. It was like she had a small string tied to him; a tug from this string always brought her back to him. Bolin was her anchor during a raging typhoon. He could call her back from whatever hell she was living in her past lives' memories.

Why did Aang share that with her? Korra was still confused as to why, out of all the adventures she was sure he had, Aang would give her this memory. It was the most vivid, so soul wrenching that she thought she would never make it back. Korra shuddered at the implications this could have for her. All her visions preceded a major event. Right before the Championships, during the match itself, and afterwards. Each memory held a clue as to what was about to occur.

So what did Jet's sacrifice mean for her?


	7. VII

The media in Republic City was like an infectious disease. It traveled up and down the City's streets, into the homes of the poor and the wealthy, with ease and deadly efficiency. The cover story to each newspaper had been the same; taking some aspect of Korra's curfew and imploding it. It was like her good intentions were lost on the machine that was the media. A copy of a popular paper was there on the table when the two woke up for breakfast. The image was of Korra standing over the city like some dark god.

Each story talked about how she was trying to control the masses instead of protect them from Amon and his Equalists herself. That the Police were her own personal gang, and that non-benders were the real targets of the curfew. That she was squashing their rights in favor of the benders of the city. In reality, the curfew was not enforced by the Police force, but by the communities themselves. How the media buried that fact was beyond her understanding.

Not one news outlet got the facts straight; everything was blown way out of proportion. They depicted Korra as some overlord and Chief Beifong as her evil general. Hell, they even published accounts of metal bending officers subduing non-benders before midnight. Where they were getting this information from?

One of Lin's high ranking officers, Saikhan, spoke to the media outside the police station about the reports of violence. He argued that none of the accusations were true, and that whomever was filing these claims should cease immediately. This only caused more division between the people and the police force. Each side seemed to think the other was lying. Each had impressive arguments, and Korra had no idea how to prove which were right without fueling the backlash.

What she wanted to do more than anything was to investigate this herself. Tenzin expressed his disapproval. Seeing as how she was barely under the decided age limit of 18, she herself would be violating her own curfew. He insisted that Lin knew what she was doing and could handle any situation. This did nothing but frustrate the Avatar. Didn't he see that this wasn't what she wanted at all?

How could they twist her intentions like this? They made her out to be the bad guy, and Korra had no idea how to set them straight. If she marched to the police station and demanded a press conference, the media would say she was a bully who abused her power. If she stood by and did nothing, the media would say she was a coward and couldn't defend the non-benders of the city. If she sided with the people, the media would say that she has turned her back on the police force by taking matters into her own hands.

She had expressed her frustrations with Bolin that morning over breakfast. It was just the two of them, since they had slept in. She had been exhausted from Aang's memory and didn't get that much sleep. Her boyfriend stayed up with her, so she wouldn't feel alone. She knew he was tired too, but couldn't see herself getting through all this without him. They sat side by side, leaning into each other as they ate.

"This is not what I wanted at all! These reporters are mixing everything up. I want to find each and every one of them and knock some sense into them", she muttered darkly.

Bolin gave her an alarmed look before pinching her side. She shrieked and glared at him, but he could see that there was no true malice in her eyes. His water tribe gal was just frustrated that her plan was being diverted. He threw an arm over her shoulder and tucked her into his side, resting his check on the top of her head.

"You can't go around punching people you don't like, babe. I think Tenzin has a point. Maybe you shouldn't take a side in this. The media has always created drama when something new happens in the City. If you grew up here, you'd know how quickly stories like these die down after a few weeks", he said thoughtfully.

He could feel Korra sigh, and his eyes followed her hand as she picked up another date. Plopping into her mouth, Korra contemplated his words. She really only had lived in the city a couple of months, almost half a year. He had lived here his whole life. Should she just wait this media storm out? She glanced at the paper again, grimacing at the image of her spewing fire over the city like a dragon. Her fury rose up again.

"I can't just let this continue without finding out what is true and what isn't. You read some of these reports. People are saying metal benders in Lin's force are subduing them without cause. That they are harming non-benders for no reason. I can't take the chance that some of these stories aren't made up. What if they are true, Bolin?"

Her voice was tinged with worry, and she reached for his hand. She twined her fingers in his, watching as his hand swallowed up her much smaller one. It was her job to maintain the balance between two worlds, and that meant keeping the peace in the physical one. How could she be the world's Avatar if she couldn't fix the unrest in _one_ city?

"You think that police officers are abusing their position and attacking people? Would Chief Beifong really allow that sort of garbage in her ranks?" he asked with a scoff. Korra knew what he meant. The chief was a scary woman, and could whoop anyone's ass despite her age. But maybe they were doing this behind her back, without her knowledge?

"I know Lin would not allow that, not one bit. But what if she thinks her officers are innocent? What if some of them are lying to her? Falsifying their overnight reports? I have to figure out what's going on here, Bo," Korra said. He could hear the finality in her voice, and knew he couldn't change her mind.

Bolin just hoped that whatever she was planning, she wouldn't try and go it alone. He showed his support for her every moment he was with her. Hopefully she included him in her master scheme to find out the truth in the city.

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. Bolin kept glancing at his dream gal and wondered what schemes she was concocting in that pretty head of hers. Her eyes were glowing mischievously, her nose scrunched up as her mind whirled. He knew she had a habit of breaking the rules to get what she wanted. That's how they met in the first place, with Korra spinning a weak lie to enter the Arena without a ticket.

He grinned at her then, the memory of how they first met fresh on his mind. Bolin was making his way around the Arena, personally marketing the Fire Ferrets to potential sponsors. He was in such a good mood, and walking by the gym just made his night even better. He heard the nagging voice of Toza and figured he found another group of kids that had snuck in. He was blown away at the sight of Korra.

 _Spirits_ , was she stunning. His eyes didn't take long to rake up her small frame, appreciating her traditional Water Tribe clothes and wolf tails. She was all glowing brown skin and ocean blue eyes; curly chocolate hair and a megawatt smile. Bolin had never seen a girl like her before, not in the City. Toza was just about to throw her out when he finally found his courage to talk to her.

"What are you thinking about, Bo?" Korra smirked up at him.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the first time I laid eyes on you", he said with a coy smile. The blush that brightened her face made him laugh.

He stood up, reaching for her hand to haul her up beside him. Bolin's arm found its way across her shoulders, and Korra's lean arm wrapped around his waist. They walked side by side back to the dorms.

"You make it sound so romantic. I was still wet from the Bay, and Toza was one second away from throwing me back in it!" she muttered. Korra felt her boyfriend's chuckle straight through to her toes. The mid-morning light was streaming in, playing with their shadows. Korra loved seeing how their shadows moved, their silhouettes seemed to dance against the walls.

She wished she had more time to spend with him. If she was a normal girl, they'd have gone on loads of dates by now. But she was the Avatar, and she had some pressing matter to deal with every day. She longed to have a relationship with Bolin like the one Mako had with Asami. Those two were always having date night. Korra blushed at what else the lovebirds might have done by now.

Korra's expression did not go unnoticed. The longing in her eyes was clear for him to see. Bolin knew she had to meet Tarrlok today; it was time for her to return to the task force. His girlfriend was so busy with her training, task force, and responsibilities to the city that he hardly ever got to see her during the day. The two teens instead spent their nights together, talking sweetly while wrapped up in one another's arms.

Bolin felt that it wasn't enough. Instead of dropping her off at her room, Bolin steered his Avatar to his room. Korra was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice as he quietly opened his door and led her inside. Her eyes grew wide when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, her stomach fluttered when he placed a slow kiss on her shoulder.

"It was a very special moment for me. Out of nowhere, the perfect girl for me just appeared in my world", Bolin said softly. He trailed his fingertips up Korra's sides. She leaned into him, almost as if she didn't trust her knees.

"I just wanted to see real pro-bending. Lucky for me you swooped in, with that 'she's with me' line…" she muttered in his ear coyly. The usual sass in her tone was replaced with a thrum of anticipation. Almost as if she was issuing a challenge.

Bolin decided to answer the call. With surprising swiftness for a guy his size, he gathered Korra in his arms and collapsed onto his bed. He held her against him, cradled almost, so that he was looking up into her eyes. They seemed iridescent in the dimness of his room, oceanic swirls that he could get lost in.

The cool touch of Korra's hands on his face sent shivers down his spine. She was so close, eyes roaming his face with a softness that melted his insides. It was like she was seeing all of him, the good and the bad, and accepted him completely. Her fingers brushed the hair away from his eyes, traced the shape of his lips. The feeling of her nails grazing his jawline really got him going.

Korra leaned in, her hair cascading around them like a silk curtain. She pressed a soft kiss at the edge of his mouth, playful, before pulling away. She laughed at the impatient look on his face, enjoying the feel of his arms around her as he tightened his hold. She leaned over this time, pressing her chest against his and bit down on his earlobe, causing Bolin to hiss through his teeth.

"When were you leaving for City Hall?" he asked, voice faltering. Korra had moved down his face, leaving love bites along his jaw. Her legs came up to straddle his waist, and Bolin suddenly forgot to breath. It was increasingly difficult to keep his mind from going blank.

Korra hummed in thought. She was lacing her fingers through his hair when his question was asked, nose pressed behind his ear. She pulled away to look at him, grinning at the want she saw in his eyes. His hands gripped her waist possessively, as if he could keep her here with him with his strength alone.

"They can wait. Something more important came up", she said with a seductive smile.

* * *

 _Thrum. Thrum. Thrum._

His recently buffed nails clacked against the mahogany desk, interrupting the silence that had lasted for over forty five minutes. He wasn't keen on small talk, and he had skimmed through the magazines there on the coffee table between him and Ming. To think that there was someone out there who had perfected the whole 'fashionable late' better than himself. Although he had no problems with being patient, it seemed the limits of their host were being tested.

 _Thrum. Thrum. Thrum._

Silver eyes locked onto the fuming form of the Northern Water Tribe councilman. His brows were tense as he surveyed a pile of papers on his desk. He had summoned the remaining Wolfbats to his office in City Hall, along with the Uh-vatar, to meet at two. It was damn near three, and their wayward friend had not arrived. This did not bother Tahno one bit, seeing how entertaining Tarrlok's expressions were.

 _Thrum. Thrum. Thrum._

His long fingers drilled against the desk incessantly, and with each repetition Tahno could see the councilman's fury broil hotter. His best friend coughed into his hand, hoping to signal his captain to stop poking the platypus-bear. It fell on deaf ears. Tahno drummed his fingers faster, and popped his lips for added effect. This caused the man in front of him to finally snap. Tarrlok inhaled, face splotched red with agitation, ready to rip off the fingers of the waterbender in front of him when his door flew open.

Three heads turned to see Korra heaving in the doorway. Her clothes were in disarray, as if she had flown through the streets on Naga, and her hair was haphazardly tossed on her head in a top knot. The young woman grunted sheepishly before clunking her way to the open seat by Tarrlok's desk and falling in it. Tahno noted how flushed she was, clever eyes grazing up and down her form for any indication for her tardiness.

"Sorry! I got caught up on the Island. Avatar training and what not", she stated, hand behind her head. Tarrlok stared at her with all the coolness of the poles, causing Korra to gulp, before diverting his attention to a drawer in his desk.

Korra felt eyes on her, and glanced over at her new friends. She thought that Tarrlok was only meeting her today, and had no idea why they would be here too. Ming gave her a thumbs up, a sarcastic gleam in his eyes at her lateness. She scowled at him playfully before turning her attentions to Tahno. She was caught off guard with how his eyes roamed her body. It always bothered her how he could unnerve her with just a glance of those chilling silver orbs of his.

His crooked smile brightened his face, as if he found what he had been looking for. Tahno noticed dark splotches peeking just above the Uh-vatar's collar. There were many, harsh red bite marks that marred her russet skin. He ran a finger under his chin, and chuckled when the Uh-vatar blushed from her neck to her ears. She pulled her shirt up, covering the hickeys with little success.

"Now that you have finally decided to show up, we can get started", Tarrlok stated. The Northerner watched the young avatar slouch in her seat. She wasn't the picture he would paint of the bridge between the two worlds. She held none of the poise and dignity that past avatars bestowed. However, he had seen her handiwork during earlier raids, as well as heard the rumors of her skill that night in the Arena. Unassuming as she was, Tarrlok knew Korra was dangerous in her own right.

"You've been away from the Task Force long enough. I understand that you have been busy with affairs pertaining to Amon's attack on the Arena, as well as other duties. Tenzin has made me aware of the increased pace of your Airbending training. That is the only reason why I have not called you back sooner", he began.

Korra nodded in understanding, hands clasped together in her lap so she wouldn't fidget. Even with all her visions, she had not unlocked her Airbending. Not one wisp. To hear that Tenzin was making excuses for her to the other council members caused shame to pool in her belly.

"While in your absence, we have experienced some setbacks. Two of our members sustained critical injuries and requested that they be relieved from active duty. I approved, seeing that they had families that they had been neglecting. Luckily for us, these two young men volunteered to take their places," he said dryly.

Korra's jaw dropped. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the boys beside her. Ming gave her a toothy grin and cocked his head towards his captain. Korra knew what he was implying; it was Tahno's idea. That she had already guessed, but why would they want to join the task force?

"I've gotten them up to speed with how we operate. They know all the communicative codes and signals, trained with the rest of the force, and have been sized with armor. Tahno and Ming are ready to join us on tonight's raid", Tarrlok continued.

He handed Korra a folder, which she opened and thumbed through quite violently. Reports collected over the same few locations and the activities noted there. Her eyes scanned the information, her mouth set in a grim line. Her emotions were all over the place, raging inside her like a blazing fire. She had so many questions that she couldn't ask here in front of Tarrlok. She couldn't toss the Wolfbats around in the Northerner's office, not after being late for the meeting in the first place. She'd wait until they left to get an explanation.

Her breath caught at the target location. It was a restaurant that served Fire Nation cuisine in the heart of community full of non-benders. It was owned by an old couple and run by their children. Pema had taken her there when she was helping the expecting mother with her errands. The scouts claimed that it was an Equalist stronghold with direct contact with the Lieutenant, and that old man Yao himself is in contact with Amon.

She closed the folder and gripped it in her hands. "Are you sure these accounts are accurate? I know this family; they have never given anyone trouble", she said strongly. The incredulous look thrown her way only served to annoy Korra further.

"Are you doubting the integrity of our people? I thought that you had complete faith in this task force, in our cause. I would not allow false information to sway my decisions, have no qualms of that. Don't put all your trust into people, just because they were once kind to you. As Avatar, I thought you would know that", the man berated her.

Ming and Tahno were taken aback by the nastiness Tarrlok was throwing at Korra. Sure, they knew from the papers that these two did not get along, but they had never expected this. The man was leaning on his desk in a position of superiority, turning his nose at her as if she were a child. Shouldn't he be more respectful to her?

Tahno felt the hair on his arms stand up. Korra was charged to a thousand percent, heat radiating off her in waves. Her eyes were blue fire; she had that same glower he saw that night at the Arena.

"Do NOT put words in my mouth. Do NOT, for one second, think you know what it's like to be the Avatar. What it's like to be ME", Korra growled through her teeth. She was seething with rage, face a shade away from the fire she wielded. The waterfall feature behind Tarrlok's desk began to steam, reacting to Korra's mood. Tarrlok did not seem impressed; Tahno did not know if he respected the councilman's fearlessness or pitied his stupidity.

"I chose to work with you because we are getting results. So far, we've kept scum off the streets without the people even noticing our presence. But, the damage we can cause if we destroy an innocent person's world will erase all our hard work. As Avatar, I know all about **that**. Keep that in mind when you're choosing our targets, _Councilman,_ " she spat his title.

The Northerner internally crowed his victory as the girl in front of him fumed. It was far too easy to get under the Avatar's skin, and he loved the feeling of power that he had over her emotions. Korra's fists were clenched, quaking with the urge to strike him across the face. Tahno, seeing this, clucked his tongue to get her attention. When she ignored him, he sighed and reached out and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist.

Normally when anyone grabbed her, Korra's first reaction was to pin their arm behind their back. She hated being bound in any way, held back by those who wanted to control her. Tahno's grip was lax, his cool hands acting like a bucket of ice water that doused her rage. It was crazy to think that, at one point, she would have killed him for touching her. Now, his closeness was familiar enough that she didn't mind the contact. She released a long breath of steam, relaxing her shoulders before looking at the Councilman.

"I think we're done here. The three of us will be at the normal meeting place tonight", she decided. Without waiting for his answer, she jumped from her seat and whirled to the door. She didn't have to look back to know that the guys were right behind her. Korra was still peeved, her long strides taking her swiftly out of the Hall.

* * *

 _Ugh! He's such a jerk!_ Korra lifted her face to the sun, closing her eyes in frustration. She hated how easily Tarrlok got to her. How quickly he could make her feel useless. As if he had a fraction of her responsibilities! Sitting in his fancy corner office all day, giving out orders as if he's the president. Where did he get his god complex from?

"Hey, wait up!"

She turned to see Ming and Tahno coming through the doors. She sent a grateful glance towards the waterbender. She really would have incinerated the Councilman if he had said one more condescending word. She lacked control of her emotions; something Tenzin has been telling her forever now. Having someone with a cool head around was really convenient.

Tahno caught her look and smirked, running his fingers through his hair. He wouldn't mention the altercation with the Councilman, at least, not now. He could see that she was still upset and an upset Uh-vatar was not a fun one to be around. Seeing her arms crossed menacingly, he also knew that she was expecting some answers.

"Hear me out before you kill me where I stand, _mighty Uh-vatar_ ", he said flatly. His arms were raised in surrender, silver eyes wide with mock fear. Ming choked back a laugh at his antics, which only served to soften Korra up. The attitude and personality that she once thought as obnoxious was actually funny now. Maybe even a little bit charming. She nodded, placing her hands on her hips expectantly.

So Tahno got to talking. He stepped closer to his friends, so that they huddled on the street. No one paid them any mind. The citizens of Republic City had all but gotten used to their Avatar's antics, and they knew her friends as well. It didn't stop the passing reporter's attention, and he stopped to take a few pictures before going about his day.

Oblivious to the show they were putting on, the three benders talked back and forth. Tahno explained how, after she had taken Shaozu to the Temple, the desire to make things up to her was overwhelming. Saving them from Amon was already colossal, but agreeing to take their temperamental firebender off their hands just added more pressure to make things right.

Coming out to say 'thank you' was never something he was good at doing. The silver eyed bender wasn't known for his courteous nature; his arrogance was known by the entire city. He had never felt he owed anyone anything; in fact, his attitude was that the world was blessed with his presence alone.

That changed when Korra defended them from Amon that night. Even though he and his team had treated her so poorly, she still fought for them. Protected them from their worst fear. Korra had battled a dozen Equalists to reach them, the same guys who teased and bullied her for weeks when she joined the Ferrets. Tahno expressed how much that meant to him, and how it changed him.

Tahno pulled his fingers through his loose hair, trying to avoid looking Korra in the eye. Ever since his encounter with Amon, the mantra and habits he used to live by became, well, _meaningless_. He stopped buying that expensive hair gel and ceased with the two hour morning ritual with him molding his fringe. Instead, his hair was free and allowed to curl into waves along one side of his head. His eyes weren't rimmed thickly with kohl, just a thin line. Not so noticeable unless the person he was talking to was observant.

He was still immaculately dressed; no amount of life changing events would change his entire style. His confidence still dwelled in the land of arrogance. His love for the finer things in life was still going strong. The lens in which he viewed his life had been reimagined. No more sleeping around with every eligible bachelorette in the City, or staged outings so the media could focus on him. He valued his best friends more than ever, and their safety meant more than it did before. Bending his element was a blessing and not a right; all this and more made the desire to repay Korra transform into a _need_.

Ming told Korra of how he had suggested that they give her something that she could use, or do something for her that she needed. He had always been the most practical one of their little band of misfits. While Tahno's mind was a raging storm of wild ideas, Ming's was a translucent pond. He looked at the world with a clear lens, simplicity was the way to go. They knew Korra had support on the Island and with the Ferrets, so they narrowed it down to the one activity in which she had no solid allies; the task force.

Korra looked at them with thankfulness filling her heart. She had told them before that it was her duty as Avatar to keep everyone in the city safe. She didn't need thanks, or anyone making things up to her. She had trained her entire life so she could be the world's Avatar. She was dedicated to her mission; it was her _purpose_.

So to hear how they had searched for a way to truly help her made her heart soar. She never expected anyone to ever appreciate her this way. These guys have decided to embrace danger, to jump into her life in order to fight beside her. All so that they could make things right between them, to thank her in the way they knew how.

"The idea came to me when you told us about the Task Force that one time. Working with a bunch of hardened mercenaries didn't seem all that great. So we thought that you'd like a couple of pros watching your back instead", Tahno said with a smirk.

He could see that the anger had finally left her, now that she understood their decision. Korra was a surprisingly great listener, if one survived long enough to explain themselves that is. She had never taken her eyes off him while he talked, only nodding here and there. Her eyes were a window into her soul. He could see the surprise, gratitude, and happiness churning in them. Tahno knew he had made the right choice.

"Say, Korra".

Ming broke them out of their trance. He had a pondering look on his face, his fingers grasping his chin in thought.

"Why did you have to go and question the Councilman's target? He didn't seem too happy about it", he asked. There was true curiosity in his voice, so Korra wasn't offended by his question. She blew a few pieces of loose hair from her face, then deciding that it needed to be fixed.

"I wasn't goading him on purpose, if that's what you're asking. All of his choices for targets have been on the money. This family seems different from the rest", she said. All of her unruly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and out of her face. She gave her shoulder a satisfying pop, which finally drove the tension in her.

"What do you mean, different"? Korra sighed, hands reaching in front of her as if she was grasping for the right words.

"Every exposed Equalist has fit the same model; I don't want to say stereotype, but that's the best way I can describe it. All of the men were driven and hated benders with all of their hearts. The women were full of rage against me or the police force, and wanted to do real damage. I knew we had the right people because I could sense the darkness inside of them here", she said, pointing to her chest.

She looked at Ming with such intensity that he took a step back.

"Yao and his family aren't like that! He told me his whole life story when I ate dinner there one night. He traveled to this city with his wife to make a name for themselves. To live in a place where Fire Nation citizens weren't feared. He built that restaurant with his own two hands. He wouldn't throw all that away to work with the Equalists", she said.

The surety in her voice was resolute, her entire body language screamed absolution. Ming couldn't understand how a person could put such faith in the hands of strangers. Korra seemed to have a habit of defending anyone she meets, whether or not their cards are on the table. He was surprised she hadn't gotten herself killed yet. Instead of arguing, he settled on agreeing with her.

Korra caught Tahno's gaze before he could look away. She could see thin traces of doubt in the edges of his mouth. She couldn't blame him for being skeptical.

"I bet you think I'm an idiot, right? Here I am, convinced that the people our task force has seen with Equalists are innocent. It's just", she paused then, turning to look out at the city. The world was alive with noise and movement, so full of life that it seemed she would drown in it.

"I have to believe that good people are still out there. I have to believe that Amon hasn't changed another innocent person into a monster, due to my failure. I still can't airbend, I haven't reached the Avatar State", a choked laugh escaped her, distorted with deep rooted pain. "Spirits, I've _killed_ people".

Korra looked over her shoulder at them, these young men who have started to become good friends. The color drained from Ming's face at the sound of killing, while Tahno had all but turned to stone. She could see the clarity in their eyes, and knew that they were thinking of that night she saved them. She sighed, looking back up to the sky with searching eyes.

"Blood is on my hands because I have yet to master this strength, this power that I have. As Avatar, I'm supposed to protect life, not take it away. So I refuse to destroy this family's entire world. To me, that's just as bad as killing them with my bare hands", she said.


	8. VIII

That sinking feeling in your stomach as you fall from the platform is the absolute worst. Your breath is knocked out of you, and your heart practically pops out of your chest. Your body is tense, waiting for the impact of the water below, and you still jump out of your skin when you sink. At least, that's how it was for Mako.

What was worse, is that he felt like that in this very moment. His whole world was hazy, and the ground beneath his feet didn't feel stable. How was he supposed to process something like this? Who could he trust enough to even lighten the weight off his shoulders?

He was sitting across from his brother at this restaurant downtown. It was one of their father's favorites, ever since he got hooked on Fire Nation cuisine. Hotman Palace was the epicenter of the Fire Nation community, regardless if you can bend. It's a place that holds sentimental value to Mako, and he only shares it with his brother.

It's also the first place he thought of where no one would find him.

Bolin was looking at him with concern written all over his face. Concern and impatience. He had been dragged from the Sato mansion and half way across town, and he didn't even know the reason. His brother was acting weird, standoffish and antsy about something that happened earlier that morning. Bolin had been in the courtyard with Pabu, practicing his Earthbending when Mako practically tackled him.

He wasted little time with explanations, just hauled ass all the way to Hotman Palace. It wasn't a busy day today, just a few regulars spread out all over the property. The two sat together at the booth at the far corner of the restaurant, the same place their father would sit for all his meals. Mako's hands were stuffed in his pockets, as if he was fiddling with something. Bolin had about as much patience as his girlfriend, and that was saying something.

"Come on, Mako, just tell me what's on your mind!" he said with a sigh. Amber eyes looked at him with such desperation that he sat straighter in the booth. What could have happened to make him lose his cool? Mako makes a choked sound before pulling a rumpled piece of paper from his jacket. He handed it over to him like it was hot coals, quickly sticking his hands back under the table.

Silently, Bolin gently smoothed out corners until the content was revealed. At first, he didn't understand what he was seeing. Rough sketches of some sort of machine covered the grid paper, oddly perfect given the intricacy of the design. There was measurements on the edges, so this thing was pretty big. Claws that resembled a wrench were on each 'arm', and whoever manned it was tucked into this dome at the top. It didn't look like anything he had ever seen. His eyes scanned the entire sheet before zeroing in on a dainty scrawled signature at the right corner.

 _Asami Sato_

Wariness spread through him like a winter chill. He knew she was an aspiring inventor, he'd listened to her gush about the latest gismos that her father's company was making. This was probably some project of hers, nothing to worry about. Right? Bolin looked up to see his brother's eyes glued to the design in his hands, his face losing its color.

"Do you know why Asami would be designing something like this? Who she is designing it for must have a lot of money", he said with an uneasy laugh. Mako snapped his head up to stare into his face, jaw clenched with unchecked rage. His brother's emotions have always been unpredictable, but he didn't think he could look at him that way.

"This is not a joke, Bo! Do you have any idea what that is, what it means? Look at it again and tell me who you think would want a weapon like that", he seethed. His voice was barely above a whisper, but the force of his words knocked the wind out of him. Weapon? How did he know it was a weapon? Bolin took another glance at it, really focusing on it this time.

There was an extended chain etched right below each of the arms. Does that mean the claws expand out, like a yo-yo? And the back of this machine had gas containers strapped to it. Whatever this thing was, it could move really fast. There was a fire emblem printed at the top. Does this thing have a flame thrower, too? Bolin knew the police would never rely on something this dangerous. Lin could handle any situation on her own. His head thundered with dread at the character emblazoned on the chest of this machine.

 _Equality_

Words escaped him, his breath coming in too shallow to form a thought. He stared at Mako, whose eyes gleamed with grim understanding. He reached out with shaking hands to take the design from Bolin, sticking it back into the safety of his jacket pocket. A heavy sigh left his lips, the firebender's shoulders shuddering with the invisible weight pressing down on him. He had to take a huge swig of his water just to douse his inner fire.

"You see now? She's making weapons for the Equalists. She's probably the person behind the electric gloves and those lightning sticks that the Lieutenant uses to kick our asses. Future Industries must be mass producing these things in secret for Amon", Mako hissed.

He then explained to Bolin how he came across the damning evidence. They had been in her office; he was pretending to look at her work over her shoulder. Instead, he had been playing with the space behind her ear with his tongue, distracting her completely. Within moments, Mako had shoved her paperwork to the floor, laying her on the desk. Her laughter was rare these days, and hearing it had filled him with so much pride.

A knock on the door had them scrambling for their clothes, whispering and sneaking touches at one another in the darkness. Asami had fumbled with her briefcase, spilling the contents at her feet with a shriek. That's how Mako had discovered the Equalist weapon plans. It was tucked under another proposal, and he slipped it into his jacket before she could notice. His heart had grown cold as he kissed her goodbye, walking her to her Satomobile had been the longest stretch of his life. He had rushed to find his brother as soon as she left the manor. Bolin offered him a grim smile, making suggestions as to how they were going to move forward with this information. Mako listened with a haunted look on his face, his mind drifting to soft skin and green eyes.

The two didn't notice as the little six year old girl who worked at the Palace left a bowl of fire flakes at the edge of their table, her tiny hands unsteady as she set the dish down. Her violet eyes scanned their faces before she scampered off to help the next guests. She recognized the boy with the red scarf; he had come to her restaurant for as long as she could remember. Then again, she only started to help her mother at the Palace for the last two years.

Zaria pulled the edges of her uniform down before grinning at the couple coming in the door. The man was tall, dressed in fancy clothes that gleamed in the midafternoon sun streaming through the windows. His skin was as pale and smooth as the moon, and Zaria quickly grabbed menus to avoid meeting his gaze. She led them to a table in the corner of the restaurant, placing their menus next to one another in the booth. The man was polite, allowing his date to slide in first before taking his place beside her. When Zaria finally had the courage to look up and ask for their drink order, her breath caught in her throat.

The woman with him was stunning. She was dressed in men's pants and a dark gray dress shirt that did little with hiding her full figure. The sleeves were rolled up to her forearm, revealing slender arms adorned with dark jewelry. Her shoulder length hair was a rich chocolate brown, bone straight and parted down the middle. What startled Zaria with realization was the bright blue of her eyes, and the upturn of her mouth in a smirk.

The Avatar was sitting in her family's restaurant.

She was much more beautiful up close, Zaria thought with a sigh. Although she wasn't in her Water Tribe clothing, the little girl would have recognized her hero anywhere. She was there that night in the Arena when the scary man attacked everyone. She remembered the brave words that spread blinding light through her darkness. Remembered the healing glow of her hands as she healed a bruise an Equalist left on her mother's arm.

A ring studded finger was raised to the Avatar's lips as Zaria opened her mouth to scream to her mother. Maybe she didn't want the news people getting here to ruin her secret date? Zaria covered her smile with one of her hands and nodded, turning to the dark haired man she was with. I wonder who he is, she thought curiously. She didn't recognize his silver eyes, but decided that he was very handsome and good enough for her Avatar.

He bent down, resting his arms on his knees so that he was eye level with her. His eyes gleamed with mischief as he beckoned her closer. Zaria bounced up to him, and giggled as his breath tickled her ear. He whispered a strange request, saying that her Avatar needed her help with an important mission. Hope and excitement filled her spirit, and she quickly nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

The two benders watched the back of Zaria's ebony head as she barreled through the swinging doors of the kitchen. Although she was young, the girl was an excellent hostess. She had seated them in the back corner of the restaurant, positioned so they could see every corner and every patron. The key was to get in and out without being seen, and Zaria had unknowingly made the first portion of their plan run smoothly. When Korra had confessed to having doubts with Tarrlok's intel, he and Ming had offered their services. Although she lacked the details, the waterbender had understood what she wanted to accomplish. They just needed to make a few stops first.

Tahno slung his arm across Korra's shoulders, tucking her into his side so he could whisper in her ear. The scent of the sea still clung to her hair, even after he had spent an hour straightening it back at his place. He would never tell a soul, but she looked damn good in his clothes. The silk button down gave her skin a luxurious shine to it, hugging her figure like any gown the Sato girl would wear. The pinstripe pants fell just above her feet, which were squeezed into a pair of his old boots. In order to carry out this little mission of hers, Tahno had to ensure that no one would recognize her.

He should have expected her to turn heads as they made their way to the Palace. Korra was like a beacon, drawing all eyes to her. To her credit, she paid them no mind. Her role was complete with her fantastic acting skills; she was the new infatuation of the playboy Pro-bender. She had scoffed at his idea at first, but once Ming explained that camouflage was best achieved by hiding in plain sight, the _Uh-vatar_ had consented. Now, with her sitting close enough for her thigh to brush against his, Tahno was beginning to wonder how he ever could have thought her homely.

She was devastating. And taken, he thought with a scowl.

"You see the street rat and the idiot over there? Your 11 'clock", he crooned. The sharp pain in his side made him chuckle, leaning back to read the expression on her face. Korra brought the same finger she had stabbed his ribs with to tuck the shorter pieces of her brown locks behind her ear, frustrated with all the hair she had to deal with. Her eyes scanned the area Tahno had suggested and cringed at the sight; Mako and Bolin were leaned close over a bowl of untouched fire flakes.

The expressions on their faces were pained, drawn and wary. She wondered why they were here, and what they could possibly be discussing to give off an air of dread. Her gaze lingered on the earthbender, memories of that morning flooding her mind. The desire she had seen in him was gone, replaced with strain as he said something to his brother. He told her that morning that he would be at the Sato mansion, working on his bending, until later that night. Why would they be at the Palace, in the middle of the afternoon?

"They didn't look up when we came in; I guess we can count ourselves lucky, right Pretty Boy?" she said with a sly smirk. Tahno took note of the worry in her gaze and swallowed his teasing words. Instead, he reached with his free hand to fiddle with his menu. The sound of her pet name for him always left goosebumps along his arms. Even that first night; when her hell hound nearly ate his face off. The challenge in her words is what first drew him to her.

"If by lucky, you mean that they are a pair of oblivious buffoons; then, yes, we are lucky. You can play investigator some other time. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to", he replied. Her exasperated sigh made him smirk, he almost laughed out loud when she pried his arm off her shoulders. Korra would never admit it, but she missed the weight and warmth of his arm as soon as she shoved him away.

Before she could figure out why, Zaria appeared from the kitchen with a man close at her heels. He was maybe a little older than Korra's father, with a strong jaw and short cropped hair that was the same shade as the child's. They assumed that this man was her father, and the one responsible for running Hotman Palace. Tahno stood up and shook the man's hand when he approached their table, giving him a look that demanded discretion. He's pleased to see understanding in his eyes, and his next words were barely below normal volume.

"Welcome to the Palace! My name is Jiang, the manager here. My daughter tells me that you have a business offer for me?" he explains. Jiang watches as the silver eyed man lends a hand to the stunning woman seated behind him. She reached his shoulder, blue eyes full of a calculating intelligence that took him by surprise. That, and the fact that she was wearing men's clothing like it was her second skin. His daughter slid beside the woman, and let out a pleased sigh when her slender hand rested on top of her head affectionately. He only recognized her when she began to speak.

Jiang could feel it, the bottomless well of power that was standing in front of him. She seemed to emit such a fierce energy; he was surprised his daughter was able to be so comfortable around her. The young man beside Korra angled himself in a way that he was between her and the door. Shielding her from the curious eyes of the other patrons, a hand placed protectively near the small of the Avatar's back. Whoever he was to her, Jiang was sure that he would be a formidable opponent if any harm were to come to her.

The Avatar voiced her request in a hushed voice, fingers absentmindedly twining with those of his daughter's. The gravity of her words did not change her calm facial expression; she looked as if she wanted to discuss a buying price for the Palace. Nothing gave her away, even as she explained that he and his entire family was under suspicion of collaborating with Equalists. The comforting circles she was rubbing into Zaria's wrists seemed to bring him back to reality. He gestured to the kitchens, suggesting that they continue this conversation in his father's office.

Korra gave him a thankful nod, sparing a glance over her shoulder. Bolin and Mako had not taken notice of them, still caught up in their own world. She could feel a hand near her lower back, and she met her friends gaze. She silently read his message to her; that they had plenty of time later to deal with that issue. That clearing this family's name took precedence. Korra allowed Tahno to usher them behind Jiang as he led them to the back office.

* * *

Comfortable silence filled the police owned warehouse on the outskirts of town, even though it was far from empty. Filled with riot gear and various bending materials, this served as the meeting place for Tarrlok's task force. Before each and every mission, the entire force gathered here to prepare. The councilman himself handled provisions, ensuring that his people had everything they needed. He was seated on a wooden crate, fitting his gauntlets on his forearms as he observed the others.

The trained soldiers of the force were finishing up with their weapons. There was a healthy balance of every element on the force, split up into alpha, beta, and gamma units. He led the alpha unit, of course, and was almost always in charge of the point attacks. He placed the troublesome young avatar as leader of beta, and an older earthbender in charge of gamma. Said avatar was standing off to side, unusually quiet as she filled up her numerous seal water skins. His dark blue eyes scanned her face, but could determine nothing from her neutral expression.

None of the rage from that afternoon was there, instead replaced with a cold certainty that made him uneasy. Her mouth was set in a firm line, nimble fingers braiding her hair into a plait along the back of her head. The Wolfbat boys were beside her, just as silent in the wake of their first mission. No communication passed between them, at least from what Tarrlok could see, so he left them be to settle things with their convoy driver.

Ming flicked his ear, letting his captain and Korra know that Tarrlok was no longer observing them. The tension between Korra and the Councilman was still palpable in the air, and Tahno had suggested that they save any friendly interactions for when the Northerner was not around. He and the Uh-vatar had stumbled upon something earlier in Old man Yao's office; that they still did not understand. Until they figured it all out, they were decided against informing the Northern bender.

A swift whistle pierced the room, and the three teens nodded to each other before loading up in the unmarked police van. They were dressed in their assigned black gear, steel-toed boots thudding as they took their seats in the van. There was about 12 of them, four in each unit. There was nothing to distinguish them from one another, save for the matte black element emblems on each of their chest plates. Instead of a designated element, Korra had the image of a lion-turtle etched into her breast plate, its ancient wisdom captured in the dark pools of its eyes.

She had left specific instructions for Jiang and his family to follow before she and Tahno had left the Palace. She prayed to Yue that they heeded her words. From the anticipatory looks on some of their faces, she could see that a few of the monsters on Tarrlok's lease were waiting to be released. It had been months since she went on a task force raid, and she didn't recognize half of the faces seated beside and across from her. A gently nudge to her left shoulder had her turning her head, a brow raised in question.

Ming was wiggling his eyebrows at her, eyes full of barely concealed excitement. He had told her earlier that day of how eager he was to be a part of this task force. He had showed off his impressive metal bending when they first got to the warehouse, winding the coil of steel around Korra's ankle to trip her up. She had to give him props for that; she didn't think he knew anything outside of the world of Pro-bending. Tahno had admonished her for that, reminding that he and his best friends were skilled benders in their own right (and that she best never forget).

She gave eye roll before sliding the mask over her head. She calmed the raging in her heart with fire bending breathing exercises, steadying her hands from shaking. Korra never liked barging through people's homes during these raids. She was much more comfortable burning down the doors of a confirmed Equalist nest. The image of Zaria's amethyst eyes flashed in her mind, the brightness of her smile serving as a reminder of the preparation she and Tahno had done. Nothing would go wrong.

Tarrlok threw the doors open, and her limbs moved on their own accord as they filled out of the van. Silent as Koh himself, they split into their respective units before one of their metal benders quietly unlocked the door of the Palace. Tarrlok and alpha swiftly headed inside while Korra brought beta around the block towards the alley. One fist was held up, signaling to the rest to wait and be as still as possible. Korra froze a thin piece of ice, holding it suspended so that she could peer into the alleyway ahead.

There, about twenty paces away from the back door of the Palace, stood a figure shrouded in clothes as black as their own. The iridescent gleam of the goggles sent warning and alarm through her. Chi blockers always gave her a hard time, slipping through her defenses and rendering her useless with just a few blows. Korra waited a few more moments, glancing at the rooftop above and across from them.

Tahno moved nimbly over the rooftop of the adjacent building, eyes narrowed at the sight below. He could see beta unit waiting around the corner, poised and ready to storm through the back of the Palace on his count. He could see what he knew Korra had already noticed; a Chi blocker waiting anxiously for his contact to emerge from the restaurant. However, he and the _Uh-vatar_ had ensured that their usual contact would not appear.

After a few painful moments, the shrill sounds of a rusty door being pushed opened broke the stillness of the night. Jiang entered the alley, face grim as he looked back and forth for the mystery contact. Two more chi blockers appeared from the shadows to flank the lookout, and they surrounded Jiang like a pack of eel-hounds.

"We have been waiting to hear from Yao for some time now. Where is the newest shipment?" one of them hissed. Tahno frowned, blood cooling as he pulled the cap to his water skin open. Seeing the determination in Jiang's eyes made him want to leap to his side. The Fire Nation citizen had not known of his father's deal with the Equalists. Apparently, the old man was threatened with violence to him and his entire family if he didn't swear to secrecy. However, after going through some of the invoices for their shipments from the Homeland, he noticed that his father was making room with each trade ship to haul an extra load.

"My father has fallen ill, and was unable to contact you. He said the shipment of explosives was delayed in transit, and to expect it sometime next week", he explained. His voice was cold, filled with unchecked rage at having to deal with these people. His family was threatened, and he had not known of it until one inquisitive Avatar decided to pay him a visit. How could his father not trust him to protect his family?

The Chi blockers were not pleased to hear this. One moved swiftly, striking Jiang with the back of their hand. To his credit, the man did not utter a sound, instead wiped the blood from his mouth. There was no fear in his eyes; for Korra had instructed him to get his family to a second location before closing hours that day. They lived in the apartments above the Palace, but he had sent his wife and children to stay with his mother in the industrial district of the city. By now, the task force was just beyond the back door, and he knew the Avatar herself was nearby watching closely.

"Amon will not be pleased to know that you disobeyed him. No one but the old geezer was to be informed. You know the cost; your family is forfeit", the other informed emotionlessly. They kicked his knees out from under him, and Jiang fell face first in the muck of the alleyway. Tahno could feel Korra's eyes on him, urging him to give the signal to end this, but he held back. They still needed more information. A chi blocker laughed, the sound causing him to grimace with disgust.

"I hear that your daughter is a talented firebender. Zaria, that's what her name is. I think it's time for her to be Equalized", they cackled as they reached for the back door handle. A roar erupted from Jiang, and he surged to his feet in defiance. Although Zaria was safe in the arms of her mother, the desire to protect her was overwhelming. He did not care to know how the secret of his daughter's blessing from Agni came to light, he just couldn't stand for anyone to threaten his sweet girl. He threw a heavy punch at the still laughing Equalist, catching their jaw and sending them sprawling to the ground. A light erupted behind him, and Jiang could feel the static from the electric gloves.

He turned to face his foes head on, only to realize that one of them had been completely encased in ice. Tahno had leapt from the fire escape beside his prize, patting the top of the block affectionately. The doors were practically blown away behind him, members of the task force filling into the alley and seizing the Equalist Jiang had subdued. The leader took off down the alley, with a furious Korra right at their heels. The adrenaline was wearing off, and he slumped into the supporting arms of the Councilman, who watched the Avatar jet into the night after the last Equalist.

The blood roared in her ears, the force of each footfall rattling her teeth as Korra pounded after the chi blocker who struck Jiang. The streets were empty at this time of night, the cobblestones covered with trash and littered with creatures of the dark. The sound of the wind ripping past her gave her the feeling of flying, as if she was riding Naga through the city. She leapt over bins and carts that the chi blocker tossed in her path, gaining ground with each breath that passed. Hot air nearly suffocated her, so Korra ripped off her mask and flung it behind her.

She hoped the scumbag caught sight of her bared teeth, heard her snarl as she rounded the corner after them.

They tore into an open space between complexes, giving Korra the space she needed to bend. She rode a wave of ice to cut off her enemy, blasting fire at their feet to halt their escape. The Equalist cursed, turning away from the flames and right into the Avatar's attack. They danced, elegant and deadly as they moved to try and take the other's head. She dodged a downward kick by rolling to the side, the stone beneath the foot of her enemy cracking with the force of the blow. They spun around on their feet, catching Korra in the chest with a round house kick.

Her armor protected her from broken bones, but the wind was successfully knocked out of her. She stumbled onto her back, eyes watering with the dull ache in her chest. Her enemy turned to leave, but she refused to allow them to escape. With some long forgotten knowledge, she gathered earth around her hand to form a type of glove and flung it forward. The stone wrapped around the ankle of the chi blocker, and Korra connected their foot to the pavement with swift movements of her hand.

She heard the crack as their ankle broke, most likely from having their momentum halted so suddenly. The Equalist crumpled to the ground in pain, giving Korra enough time to surge to her feet. She pulled the metal cuffs from her hip, throwing a smirk their way as she sauntered towards them. They scrambled at the stone, muttering curses that were muffled by their mask. She later would remember this moment and curse herself soundly for being so overconfident.

She felt the other presence before she saw them, flame erupting from her hands on instinct. Another Equalist had appeared to the left of her, probably a lookout just in case things went sour with the Palace deal. She saw their hands motion as if something was thrown her way, but it was so dim that she couldn't make out the object. Foolishly, she sent a jet of fire towards them. The second chi blocker leapt towards their ally, crossing a distance that should not have been humanly possible. She felt the earth beneath her shift, making her lose her balance just as sparks ignited where she sent her flame.

Clarity came to Korra too late as whatever was thrown caught flame and exploded. She brought her arms up to cover her face, but was overwhelmed with heat and debris. Korra felt weightless, her throat burning as she was thrown back into an adjacent building. Her head snapped against the brick, and her world went dark as pain consumed her.


	9. IX

It was chaos at the Police station. Dozens of reports flooded in earlier that night, detailing an explosion that rocked four blocks in a Fire Nation hub downtown. There were no civilian casualties; Lin guessed she could thank the Spirits for that. Or, she thought with a scoff, she could thank the girl and her curfew for the people's safety during this incident. Ever since that had passed, all percentages of violent crimes dropped by half. The only arrests they made involved criminals who risked breaking curfew to continue with their nightly activities, but were far easier to catch now that the streets were empty at night. Despite these victories, Lin couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was missing something…

She sighed, leaning back in her office chair while rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes. With the new patrol schedule, along with updated jurisdiction districts to shorten the officer to civilian ratio, the Chief had barely left the station since the attack on the Arena. She couldn't remember the last time she slept in her own bed, the last time she had a day off. She supposed that she could share some of her duties with Saikhan, but she was reluctant to take that next step. Lin was not looking to groom a successor, she didn't trust anyone to maintain the integrity and standards of her police force. The man was ambitious, but she believed her Lieutenant was not ready to take the mantle of Chief.

Not while she was alive, anyway.

A heavy knock shook her from her thoughts. Clearing her throat, Lin commanded that they enter. Her visitor was dressed in the attire of the Task Force, but she had never seen him before. To be honest, Lin did not affiliate with the Councilman's squadron, only provided him with the necessary materials and offered training to his men. The girl always served as her liaison with the Force, giving her updates on their progress and any other information that the Chief wanted to know. Korra always kept her in the loop, so Lin never had to go digging herself.

"What do you need?" she asked. Her unease grew when she finally took in his appearance. The black gear he wore was covered in soot and ash, his knees and hands stained dark with blood. Whatever he experienced tonight left him shaken, his face haggard and eyes devoid of light. He gave her a respectful bow of his head, one warrior to another, before talking softly. His words struck her like lightning, and Lin found herself shoving past him to leave her office. She ignored the curious looks of her metal benders as she briskly made her way to the service elevator in the back. The task force member was hot on her heels, slipping into the elevator just as she pushed the floor key.

There was a roar in her ears, her temper flaring with irritation. As they descended down, the man who introduced himself as Ging informed her of the night's events. The raid on the Palace, discovery of Equalist activity, and the prisoners they collected. His voice turned cold when he mentioned the girl's name. She was injured in pursuit of a Chi blocker, with wounds severe enough to require several healers. The Councilman had insisted they take her to the med bay in the station, as to avoid a spectacle at the hospital.

The doors opened to reveal scrambling people and raised voices. The medic bay covered an entire level under the Police station, fully equipped with the best Republic City had to offer. Health professionals worked here under contract, on call in case of emergencies. One nurse caught sight of her, and beckoned her toward a room at the end of the hall. Lin strode forward, not waiting to see if Ging was following her. A wretched smell hit her hard as she got closer to the room, a mixture of flame and flesh that left her stomach queasy.

Lin's breath hitched when she laid eyes on the Avatar. She was propped up in the small bed, her arms elevated a few inches into the air. Her entire torso and arms were wrapped snuggly in crisp new bandages, already staining pink from her blood. The wrappings stopped right underneath her chin, leaving her face exposed. The explosion did not mar her features, most likely the reason why her arms were so damaged; she must have brought them up to protect her face. She was unconscious, mouth partially open as her head lolled to the side. Her hair seemed just a few inches shorter, curling at the edges due to the extreme heat.

"What the flameo happened tonight" Lin demanded, voice a forced whisper. The councilman shuffled into view, walking to her side from his place leaning on the wall. The Chief could see how displeased he was, something as close to worry making his eyes crinkle. He looked far worse than she had ever seen him; hair disheveled, soot and debris covering the front of his uniform. His hands were still drying, Korra's blood a vivid color against all the black. _He must have gotten to her first,_ Lin thought with a hum.

"We were investigating a lead. It went south", was all he said. His voice was colder than the poles, thick with emotion. He crossed his arms, eyes never leaving the Avatar. He should have seen this coming, prepped his team for something like this before barging in. He hated to admit it, but the Avatar had been correct. They discovered nothing at the restaurant, no records of illicit activity with Equalists. What's worse, is that it seemed that the family who owned the Palace were being manipulated into interacting with the enemy. The aging owner Yao did not know who to trust, so he had kept it to himself.

There were a few things that irked him, though. Why wasn't the entire family sleeping in the apartments above the restaurant? Reports confirmed that is where they lived. Tonight, only the eldest son, Jiang, was present. Where was the rest of the family? He could barely hear the conversation between Jiang and the Chi blockers, for he was behind a heavy steel door. From what he could tell, the Palace was smuggling something in for Amon on their shipments. However, when Tarrlok had gone digging in Yao's office, all invoices for the past few weeks had been gone. Either the Equalists had gotten there first, planned this counter attack to thwart the Task force, or someone else is at play here. He couldn't put his finger on it….

"Is that all you have to say? An explosion rocked 4 blocks of the old Fire Nation district! You're lucky there were no civilian casualties, no collapsed buildings. You've got the girl here charred from the neck down! I want to know exactly happened during this mission of yours, Tarrlok", Lin practically growled. The Northerner didn't seem fazed by her frustration, deep blue eyes glancing at her for a brief moment before looking away. The disrespect! Lin raised her hand to smack the back of his head when the sound of a throat clearing drew her attention away.

Standing in the doorway were two young men dressed in task force blacks. She hadn't heard their approach, something that did not sit well with the Chief of Police. She stepped to the side, allowing them clear passage into the room. Lin took note of the blood staining the brown haired boy's hands. It was caked on, his gloves riddled with holes and scuffs. The one with silver eyes had a horrific blood stain covering his chest and arms. Her breath caught at that, an image forming in her head. _One of them freed Korra from the rubble she was most likely buried in, while the other carried her away in his arms._

It was only when they took their places on either side of Korra's bed that she recognized them. They were the other two members of that pro-bending team, the one Amon targeted on the night of the Championships. They had flourished since that difficult ordeal, for they held none of the fear and despair Lin had seen in them then. Both exuded a cool confidence; confidence in their abilities as benders and as friends to the Avatar. Because that's what they were to her now, something Lin had learned from the surveillance her men had gathered for her. Frequent visits to the temple that lasted for hours, casual lunch dates throughout the city; they had become closer in their tragedy.

The earthbender stood with his back straight, rolling his shoulders as he glared at the Councilman. The anger he felt was clear in the gleam of his eyes, the hard set of his jaw. He turned those green orbs to Lin, catching her attention immediately.

"What Tarrlok means is that the mission went to shit, Chief. This was meant to be a simple apprehension assignment. No one was meant to get hurt", he said, voice flat. A long sigh escaped the Councilman then, which caused Ming to let out a low growl of warning. Lin was surprised at how bold he was being with Tarrlok.

"You make it sound as if it's my fault the Avatar is in the shape she's in. I didn't instruct her to take off after that Chi blocker", he said coolly. The tension in the room became palpable. The only sounds to be heard was the soft beeps of the monitors hooked up to Korra, and the mumble of voices from the personnel in the hall. Lin could feel her own irritation grow at the insensitivity of his words. As task leader, the safety of the men and women under his command fell on his shoulders. Whether he wanted to admit it, Korra being in the state she's in falls on him.

Tahno clucked his tongue in distaste, rolling his eyes before gazing back at the girl in bed. His long fingers traced small patterns along Korra's bandaged arms, eyes filled with an emotion Lin had a hard time placing. He was seated in the only chair in the room, resting his elbows on the edge of the hospital cot. His shoulders were tense with the weight of the night's events. The bright red of the blood on his clothes made his skin seem otherworldly pale, his hair midnight black.

"No one is blaming you for her hot headedness. You did, in fact, hold Ming and myself back when we tried to go after her. Saying something about how she could look after herself", he began, voice barely above a whisper. He swallowed, trying to make the taste of smoke and fire in his mouth disappear. His voice was raw from the amount of shouting he did, demanding Korra stay with him as he put out the flames on her body. He turned to look at the Councilman, loathing seeping from his every pore.

"As capable as she is, Korra needs someone to watch her six. She has the worst tunnel vision imaginable; she can only focus on the enemy in front of her. If we'd just ignored you, we would have warned her of the second chi blocker. La, we would have obliterated that punk before he could even take another breath. Instead, we got there just in time to see the world explode in flame. To see Korra catch on fire and thrown back through a wall", he said. Tarrlok couldn't hold his stare, not when that much hate was being thrown his way.

Lin scoffed, turning to face Tarrlok with a look of disbelief on her face. He would deny the girl back up?

"I think it's time to have a discussion regarding your leadership skills, Tarrlok. Until then, you will not be scheduling any more Task force activities. But before then, I suggest you be the one to notify Tenzin. I'm sure he will have some words for you", the Chief said. The order was clear in her voice, that he was dismissed, and the Northern waterbender left the room without another word.

* * *

When he was a kid, his father would punish him in the cruelest of ways. There wasn't much to do in the swamps, so trouble-making was Tahno's favorite pass time. When his mother's gentle scolding yielded no changes in his behavior, his father took it upon himself to straighten him out. He would hang Tahno upside down with thick vines for what felt like hours, sometimes well into the night. The sounds of the monsters of the swamp would make his blood chill with fear.

His father's favorite task was one to get him acquainted with pain. Letting a single droplet of water drip into the center of his hand until it drew blood. It would take almost an entire day, due to his bending naturally protecting him. The plop of the droplet would become the loudest sound in the world, ringing in Tahno's ears until it was all he could hear for days after. Now, he decided, the sound of the electrocardiogram recording each beat of Korra's heart surpassed that childhood memory. Each beep rang in his ears like a gong.

The clear tones of the monitor seemed to calm the raging storm in his mind. It brought back memories that he had long since forgotten, feelings that he left behind in the swamp. It caused him to be reflective, where before he would have been consumed with anger. Tahno was not made to live in the swamp, carry on a simple existence amongst the vines and mile high trees. Even when he was a child he knew that Yue had planned something for him, something far grander than the confines of his little village. Coming to Republic City had been one of the easiest decisions he had made in his life.

However, the transition had been difficult. He knew no one, had nothing but the clothes on his back and the power of the waterbending thrumming in his veins. He struggled, triumphed only to fail later, and stumbled his way into adolescence. That's when he met his best friends. Ming and Shaozu were like a beacon for him then, a safe point in a city full of crooks and schemers. Together, they paved they're own way though the City, rising into the indomitable Pro-bending champs they were today. Tahno swallowed again, the taste of ash and blood finally receding away in his mouth.

Maybe that wasn't his destiny? He had never felt fulfilled when they won match after match, never satisfied with the countless news stories centered on him and his team. The commas in his accounts gave him a sense of security, nothing more; his extravagant lifestyle was actually rather affordable when he budgeted. The many women he dallied with left him feeling incomplete and frustrated with himself. Things hadn't become clear until the woman resting in the cot before him entered his life. His eyes focused on her face, softening without his knowledge as he brushed a finger along the palm of her bandaged hand.

No, he had still been lost all this time. Korra had cleared away the smoke, giving him a direction. A purpose. He looked forward to waking up each morning, his body aching with anticipation of the day's events. Instead of making a scene or wandering through the streets looking for a reporter; Tahno was actively fighting against Amon and his Equalists. _I wonder if the Uh-vatar even knows how monumental her presence is,_ he mused with a smirk. The constant chimes of the ECG droned on, Tahno lost in his thoughts as he watched over the woman like a hawk. He had shut out the rest of the world as soon as Tarrlok left to notify the Airbending Master.

Ming closed his eyes, bending his head between his knees with a sigh. He felt bad about not telling Chief Beifong about their side mission earlier that evening. She demanded to know everything about their assignment, in hopes to understand the chain of events. Ming had done the talking, guiding Chief Beifong through tonight's events. Granted, he left out the fact that Korra had taken the incriminating documents back with her to the Air Temple for Tenzin to look over. The Airbending master was slightly disappointed to know of their espionage, but agreed to use his connections to investigate the ship manifests.

He stumbled through the recount of the explosion. Detailing how Tahno had shrugged past the councilman, aggressively saying that something didn't feel right. The adrenaline as the two raced after Korra, the dread that drowned them as they saw the other Chi blocker leap into her blind spot. He told the Chief of how something activated due to Korra's bending, how the fire burned relentlessly. The sight of her being flung through a wall was something he never thought he'd see. His body was moving before his mind cleared of the haze.

He bent the heavy chunks of stone away, glass cutting into his gloves as he dug for his friend. She was still burning when he unearthed her. Tahno used every last drop of water in his skins on her, but still the fire burned on. It took stripping off her bulky armor to get the flames to die. Even now, he still doesn't know how Tahno did it. He summoned water from the pipes of the adjacent building, pulling gallons to encase Korra in glowing light. Heat radiated off her, but he finally got the worst of the damage taken care of. Her armor had taken the brunt of the attack, but whatever was in that device had seeped through the fabric.

Tahno gently gathered Korra in his arms, her torso and arms seeping blood from intense burns. By then, Tarrlok and the rest of the task force stumbled on the scene. Tahno was screaming off orders before the councilman had the chance to speak. Demanding that the truck be pulled around, that they take her to the police station to be treated instead of the hospital. He didn't wait for the rest of the force to pile up in the truck before they were speeding off. Ming worked with removing the stone and metal lodged in her wounds while Tarrlok ran his own healing water over her burns.

The whole drive, his captain was whispering words of encouragement, his face buried in her hair. He cradled Korra to his chest, listening to her slow breathing and the fleeting flutter of her heart. Ming could have sworn that the Avatar responded to his words, eyes shifting behind closed lids. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the station, another millennia before several healers pried Korra from Tahno's arms and onto a gurney.

That's when Chief Beifong took her leave. She promised that they'd catch the Equalists that had gotten away, chilling certainty laced in her words. Throughout this entire conversation, Tahno had not said a word. Ming didn't know if it was due to his voice being raw from the amount of shouting he had done, or him being in shock. Even now, he was silently leaning his head on Korra's lap, arms resting on the side of her bed. The rise of his shoulders matched that of Korra's chest, completely in sync.

And that way they stayed, until a groggy groan broke the silence in the room.

* * *

Sweat beaded at his temples, pooled along his collarbone. It soaked his entire back and in the crease of his legs, which were beginning to tremor with fatigue. He had been holding this squat for hours, the morning having long faded into brutal afternoon. His arms had turned into lead, heavier than the weights Ming strapped onto him during practice. Still, he held the delicate green leaf between his pointer fingers and thumbs. A hole had been burned in the center, the small incineration widening ever so slightly. His concentration was the only thing keeping the leaf from bursting into flame.

A simple task had never drained him this much. Kazuto had seemed deadly serious this morning, after explaining this next exercise in his healing process. Shaozu had no grasp on how much time had passed since the Arena; everything kind of blurred together into one big mess. He didn't have many visitors, not including the curious son of Master Tenzin. That kid hoovered around him when he was in the White Lotus training area, hiding in the trees while Shaozu completed his breathing exercises. He didn't mind it; he had actually gotten used to his presence.

The kid was not here today, however. No, the Wolfbat was alone on the other side of the island. There was a small cobblestone sitting area close to the cliff face, facing into the open sea. Kazuto had led him here right before dawn, a gleam in his eye as he handed him his leaf. This was supposed to reinforce his breathing and control of his inner fire. The goal was to keep the flame from consuming the leaf for as long as possible. He had scoffed at first, which had earned him a punch to the skull from his sifu. Kazuto was one of the experienced White Lotus fire benders, one that had trained Avatar Korra during her stay in the Southern Compound.

His sifu was incredibly disciplined, more so than the mentors his father hired back in the Homeland. He kept his hair long, swept up in a traditional Fire Nation topknot. His skin was a rich tan, and his eyes were as dark as night. He had a kind face, though; mouth always set in an encouraging smile. Shaozu had improved much under his tutelage, something he had doubts would even be possible.

A gust of wind blew up from the sea and hit him square in the chest. He kept his feet planted firmly, leaning into the gust to keep his balance. Releasing a breath, Shaozu glanced down at his objective. The ring of fire had grown slightly, inching closer to his fingertips due to the wind. Gritting his teeth, he churned his inner fire. How long was he expected to be up here? His stomach felt like a shriveled sea prune, and his forehead was beginning to burn under the sun's rays. There was not much to keep his mind occupied, and the pro-bender found himself thinking of his family back home.

Shaozu didn't expect reflection to be a side effect of his meditation. Images of his brother bombarded him when he closed his eyes. His cheerful voice would ring out in the breeze, whisper to him as went to sleep at night. The feeling of being suffocated happened rarely now, replaced with the gnawing claws of guilt that racked down his chest. Honestly, what could he have done differently? It had all happened so fast, one minute he was beside him and the next he was swept under.

It wasn't even his idea to go sailing. It was right before the summer rains, when the ocean was churning with fierce winds and unrelenting currents. Not even the experienced sailors dared to go out too far; but that hadn't stopped his brother. No, he was already down at the family docks casting off in his boat before Shaozu could catch up. He could still hear himself shouting his name, even after all this time.

 _Hoshi, you fool._

"I see you've managed to keep that leaf alive. Well done", a deep voice cut through his thoughts. He blinked, the sea coming back into clarity. The sun had started to set, evening having snuck upon him. He hadn't noticed at all, thoughts of the past keeping his mind disconnected from his surroundings. Kazuto stepped into his line of sight, lifting him back to standing position with strong hands on his shoulders. Shaozu could have sworn he heard his legs cry in relief. He wouldn't be able to stand tomorrow.

"I want you to try something for me. Keeping hold to the leaf, breath in and out as if you are going to start the first of your basic forms", he instructed. Shaozu scrunched his brow, nodding in understanding before doing as he was told. He took in a deep breath through his nose, feeling his lungs strain with the amount of air, and held it for a brief moment. When he released it calmly, the leaf in his hands erupted in soft flame, the fire resting in the palms of his cupped hands.

The thing he was holding was small, pulsing with the beating of his heart. A mixture of oranges and reds, it was as beautiful as a Fire Nation sunrise. It was the most fire he had made since coming to the island, and Shaozu felt moisture prick his eyes. He could feel it, the life in his hands breathing warmth into his cold frame. He looked up at Kazuto in wonder, and the man chuckled before patting Shaozu on the shoulder.

"That is the product of all your hard work. I want you to note the differences in this fire than the one you wielded before Amon. Memorize how it feels, learn the way it can speak to you. We won't try any advanced bending yet, but you can look forward to generating more of this type of fire" he said. Shaozu nodded, hope glinting in his brown eyes. He followed his sifu back along the path to the Temple. His mind started to drift with exhaustion, but the thought of food and his bed kept him on his feet.

The closer they got to the Temple, the more the energy in the air changed. The normal serene vibe was tense, charged with unease. Shaozu noticed how the Acolytes glanced and whispered to one another, recognized the worry in some of the Lotus members' gaze. He said his farewells to his mentor before heading off to the male quarters. Up ahead, the sliding door to the infirmary was ajar. The whispering voices drew him closer, until he was peeking inside. His eyes widened at the sight.

It was his friends! Ming and Tahno were here on the island, later than they usually would be. They were dressed in black, armor from the looks of it. They looked incredibly tired, covered in dust and blood. His chest tightened with worry, but he quickly saw that it wasn't from injuries they sustained. He wondered what they were into now that the season was halted. Master Tenzin was closer to the door than his teammates were, back facing him. He was speaking in a low voice, and his captain shifted to a little from his place by a cot. That's when he noticed her.

Korra was leaning against a mountain of pillows, arms propped up beside her. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, revealing harsh burns along her neck and collarbone. They extended to her shoulders and down her arms, a bright red that seemed to glow. There was a water tribe woman seated beside her, running glowing hands up along her wounds. Whatever she was doing seemed to help, because her eyes lolled to the back of her head as she moaned in relief.

Something pricked the back of his mind then, something from back home that Korra's condition reminded him of. His father was very important in the army, the last position he held was Commander before Shaozu left home. He would often take his sons to the barracks with him on routine inspections, getting them well acquainted with the life of a soldier. He expected both Hoshi and himself to enlist when they came of age, enroll in the Imperial Academy and begin with the rank of Lieutenant. He never did like the notion of joining the Army. He hated war.

He did see men with similar burns, down at the barracks. The flame would rage on underneath the tissue, despite if the person was a bender or not. Back then, nothing the sages knew could quell them. They were from attacks by a rebel group of Earth kingdom nationalists; people who were not happy with the peace negotiations settled by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. They continued to attack their territories in the Earth Kingdom, places were fire nation citizens settled down and placed roots. Men and women would be sent back to the Homeland with injuries from the weapons they had made specifically to combat them.

Clarity speared him, and his body was moving before his mind could catch up. He slide the door open and stepped into the room. Master Tenzin turned and frowned, obviously not liking that he was intruding. He bowed in apology, moving to the side so he could face everyone. Words would not form, so he settled with a wave to his friends and another bow to the Avatar. She smiled back, although the pain was still present in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Master Tenzin. But I think I know what caused Avatar Korra's burns", Shaozu begins. The air bender's eyes widened at that. Shaozu ignored the questioning looks from his friends and slowly made his way to Korra's bedside. This wasn't the first time he had seen her since she brought him to the island. She was another one of his frequent visitors. She would bring tea and would listen as he rambled on about his past. He told her how he came to the City, how he met his friends, and a host of other things. He considered her a new friend.

Shaozu kneeled beside her cot, eyes taking a closer look at her wounds. As he thought, he could feel the heat still radiating from them, the soft glow being the fire that coursed through her body. He hoovered his hands over her form, causing the healer to tense in her ministrations. Breathing in deep, he pulled the muscles of his abdomen like Kazuto had taught him. The heat from Korra's wounds lifted and flowed into his hands, joining the churn of his inner fire within him. A sigh escaped her lips as Korra finally cooled off. She gave him a grateful look, one that made him blush.

"Will you please explain what you just did? And how do you know what caused her injuries?" Tenzin urged. Shaozu looked up at him, searching through his memories for the right words. Ming had folded his arms, staring at him with undivided attention. It reminded him of all the times they trained together. Tahno had moved to stand beside Tenzin, hands on his hips. He was nowhere near as patient as Ming, and Shaozu gulped. Still as scary as ever, his Captain.

"It's something that the White Lotus have taught me. Fire bending basics, breathing in and collecting energy to fuel my inner fire. I figured that I could pull the heat from her burns, just like I pull energy from the sun", he explained quietly. This seemed to placate the Airbending Master, who just gave a slight nod of his head. Ming gave him a silent thumbs up, the snarky grin on his face making him smile. Agni, he missed his friends. Tahno's features softened into cool neutrality, but from the gleam in his eyes Shaozu knew he was impressed. The fire bender took a deep breath before starting his explanation.

"My father was a Commander in the Army. Not the United Nations, but for the Homeland. He would take us with him when he inspected the barracks. I've seen injuries like these on some of the soldiers that were stationed in Fire Nation settlements in the Earth Kingdom", he began. As he talked, the fog in his head cleared. He could clearly see the infirmary in the barracks, the cots filled with men and women succumbing to eternal fires. Burns that covered every inch of their bodies; that seared to the bone.

"I'm not sure if it is still the same now, but back then there were still a lot of people dissatisfied with the peace negotiations. Earth Kingdom nationalists wanted more reparations from us, and frequently attacked the settlements my people made in their kingdom. They used these explosive devices on the soldiers and citizens there. They caused burns that never cooled, a fire that was nearly impossible to put out. It killed many of my father's men", he explained grimly. He racked his brain for what his father had called them.

Snapping his fingers, Shaozu turned to face the Avatar. She was relaxed now, head leaned back into the pillows, and looking at him with curiosity in her gaze.

"Hellfire bombs! My father said they were made out of a special kind of blasting jelly. One that the Earth Kingdom enhanced by studying the way different substances burned", he exclaimed. He watched the gears churn in Korra's head, her brows furrowed in intense concentration. He let the information he shared marinate with the others. In the silence, Shaozu ran his hands above her and repeated the technique. Some more heat traveled from her to him, and his face flushed with the efforts.

"Wait…I think I remember…something", Korra muttered. She glanced at the healer, who took the silent order and left the room with a bow. Tenzin closed the sliding door behind her, before turning back to his young charge. She hadn't said much since he took her from the Station. She was barely conscious, and became agitated when he tried to take her from the silver eyed boy. Tenzin had spoken to Lin while her two friends carried Korra up on Oogi. She told him of how Tarrlok had abandoned her to her own devices, and how the quick actions of her friends had prevented any more harm from befalling Korra. He was deeply grateful for the two pro-benders.

And furious with the Councilman.

Korra blinked back the grog in her eyes, looking between Tahno and Ming.

"Right before the….explosion", she hesitated on the word. The memory of flame and stinging pain assaulted her, causing her to flinch. Movement caught her eye, and she glanced over to see that Tahno had moved to kneel beside her. He made no move to touch her, but his presence was enough to calm her heart. She vaguely remembered hearing his voice through the dark, keeping her tethered to the physical world. Her past lives hoovered around her and would have tugged her into another memory if it weren't for Tahno. Her arms had tingled when she woke up at the station, almost as if someone had been touching her. She shook her head, storing that knowledge away and focusing back at the task at hand.

"The Chi blocker threw something at me. I couldn't see what it was, but my bending ignited it. That was probably a Hellfire bomb. But there was something else…" she muttered. Korra dug through her head, still jumbled up from her collision with the wall. She had felt something hinky, right before the explosion. Replaying those final moments, Korra's eyes grew wide with realization.

"I stumbled! Right before the blast, I lost my footing", she exclaimed. She could tell that that bit of information was lost on her Master, but it caught Ming's attention.

"Did it feel as if something pulled the earth from underneath you?" he asked her. Korra nodded without hesitation, hissing as the movement pulled the tender skin of her neck. Heat bloomed, but was snuffed out almost immediately. Tahno had unconsciously bent some water there, snubbing the pain before it had a chance to take root. She gave him a grateful smile, and he couldn't help but smirk back. Her eyes turned back to the earthbender, and this time she settled with a wide grin.

"Yeah Ming! My old earth bending master would pull that prank on me all the time, that's why it seemed so familiar. Which would also explain that other thing", Korra mumbled. A groan of exasperation filled the room, and Korra looked up with surprise. Tenzin was giving her an impatient frown, glowering down at her with his classic 'Tenzin scowl'. It almost made her laugh, if it weren't for the bandages constricting her movements.

"Right after that chump threw that bomb at me, he leapt towards the Equalist I had caught. Several yards, farther than should have been possible for a Chi blocker. How could he have done that, unless he was a bender?" she said stiffly. The implications of her words drew the air out of the room. It all seemed to come together now.

Shaozu said the Hellfire bombs were weapons that earth benders created. She lost her balance because someone shifted the earth beneath her feet. And the mysterious person crossed an impossible distance, and freed the Equalist she had trapped. Tahno had told her that once the smoke cleared, the two had disappeared into the night. The stone she had wrapped around one of their ankles had been broken. She had assumed that the blast had done it, but there was nothing left to indicate there had been an Equalist in the blast zone.

"What are you saying, Korra?" she heard Tenzin ask her. An invisible weight settled atop her chest, making her breathing shallow and rushed. She blinked back tears, frustration causing her to lose control on her emotions. Why hadn't she made the damn connections! The reports that metal benders were harassing non-bending citizens before curfew. The increased tension she felt at the Police Station when she made a visit to Lin. The false intel that some of Tarrlok's informants had given them about Old Man Yao and the Palace. Yue help her, it was all making sense now.

Korra looked over to Tahno, who had seemed to move closer to her. His face was drawn, exhaustion clear in the lines underneath his eyes. He was still covered in her blood, something that made her stomach uneasy. She turned her hand over, ignoring the stinging as she stretched her fingers. Wordlessly, he laced his pale digits through hers. He had long since removed his gloves, and the cool chill of his hand spread calm through her. Korra faced Tenzin then, the words rushing out of her like a river.

"What I'm saying, Tenzin, is that someone in the Police Force is working with Amon".

* * *

She supposed that it was only a matter of time.

Nothing could last forever, right? The line she walked was thin as is, practically nonexistent. The pressure to keep her two lives separate was nearly suffocating her. Her father was a constant threat looming over her head. If she didn't perform her tasks perfectly, there was hell to pay. She was running out of cosmetic tricks to make the bruises disappear.

She spent so much time meeting Amon's contact now. The fact that her face wasn't all over the tabloids must be due to her father's influence. Asami felt as if a huge spotlight followed her around during the day, making her treachery clear for the world to see. They met in different places, hiding in plain sight as she exchanged the designs for new orders from Amon. Asami would then take the orders back to her father, keeping the circuit of information closed and private.

It had held strong until her connections with the Avatar grew. Mako took time to visit Korra on the Island more often now, taking her along anytime she had time off. She was slowly growing attached to their energy, the pure joy of being around someone like Korra. She was everything Asami wished she could be; headstrong and unwavering in her convictions. The more she cowed under her father's fists, the more the shame of her actions drowned her. It stressed her out, lying to the people she had come to care so much about.

She supposed she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

If she was honest with herself, she should have seen her mistake coming. She was halfway through the meeting with her father when she realized one of her designs was missing. It wasn't tucked beneath Future Industries paperwork, like it normally was. She made copies of her work and kept them in her briefcase, just in case her father needed a copy or if Amon requested she resend the designs. She had given the contact the mecha tank plans weeks ago, but held onto the original design so she could make modifications. Her father demanded she beef it up, so to speak, so that was her current project.

Asami realized that it must have gotten mixed up when she dropped her briefcase that morning. She kept the mistake to herself, skirting by her father for the rest of the day until she could slip back into her office. Through it all, she failed to notice the change in the air. Her boyfriend had walked her to her car that morning after their, um, _rendezvous_ in her office. Kissed her on the cheek and went off to spend time with his brother. Asami hadn't thought his behavior strange, not until he came back with Bolin from their day out.

Mako wouldn't meet her eye, ducking away from her advances as if she had the plague. When she looked to Bolin in question, the boy would squeak and run off with his ferret wrapped around his neck. Asami had brushed it off, instead deciding to comb through her office one last time for that design. She even waited for the house to settle down for the night before sneaking soundlessly through the halls. Her silk slippers hadn't made a sound as she tiptoed to her office.

She should have noticed that the door was unlocked. It seemed that she was neglecting to see a lot of things lately.

Her heart roared in her ears, leaping right out of her chest. Sitting on the edge of her desk was Mako, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. He was staring at his feet, and she could only see the top of his head. The door clicked closed behind her, and she jumped to see Bolin blocking her way out. His face was grim, mouth set in a straight line and arms folded across his chest. Asami was cornered, confused and fearful as everything became clear in her head.

"What are you-", she began, but her words died as she watched Mako pull something out of his jacket. It was crumpled, and there was barely any light coming through her large windows. But the accusation in his eyes was confirmation enough; Mako had found her mecha tank sketch. Her mouth went dry, alarm making her eyes wide. He must have swiped it when he helped her that morning. That's why he had been stiff and in a hurry to send her off.

It was only a matter of time.

"Please, don't play coy. You don't have a lot of options right now", he said. Her shoulders cringed at the chill in his voice. Mako never spoke to her like this. She took a step back, but collided into Bolin. There was no way out of this; all the simulations in her head ended the same. Asami settled with the truth. She slowly made her way forward, her hands gripping the tie of her robe nervously.

"This isn't what it looks like", she said softly. His angry scoff brought moisture to her eyes, but she blinked it back. She was right in front of him now, trying desperately to get him to meet her eye. He snapped his head up, amber orbs so full of pain that she felt her world tilt.

"That's rich! What can you possible say right now? Isn't this your signature right here? The kanji for Equality branded on the front of this Agni forsaken weapon? An idiot could have figured this out. My girlfriend is making weapons for Amon!" he shouted. His voice cut her deep, and she was shaking before she could help herself. He wasn't listening! If she could just get the truth to come out, maybe she could get him to understand?

"I didn't have a choice! My father gave me an ultimatum", she rushed. Panic was taking her air, and she felt sweat bead at her temples. With shaky hands, Asami reached out to touch his arm, but Mako jerked away from her. Each time he denied her, more of her heart died and turned to ash in her chest. Why were the Spirits against her?

"You always have a choice, Asami. What kind of ultimatum did your father give you to make you think you couldn't come to us", a calm voice asked. Bolin came to stand beside her, confusion furrowing his brow as he gazed down at her. He truly didn't think she was capable of doing something like this voluntarily. Asami wasn't a malicious person; he'd seen the way she interacted with Tenzin's kids on the Island. Seen the way she laughed with Korra. She had to have a reason for keeping this from them.

Asami loosed a breath, grateful for the chance Bolin was giving her. She was searching for the words when the bookcase behind them slide open silently. Her eyes were locked on her quaking hands, blind to the Chi blockers entering her office. It was only when the cruel chuckle of her father broke the tension in the room that she noticed their situation. All the warmth left her body then, face drained of color as the Equalists held charged gloves near the bending brother's throats.

"Not another word, my dear", Hiroshi Sato crooned. He sauntered over to her side, the smell of Fire Nation whisky wafting off him. Spirits, he was a monster with whisky in his system. He grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her close as his meaty hands dug into the soft skin there. Asami could feel the bruises begin to form. She thrashed, which earned a violent shake from her father. It was over, she could feel her body closing itself off. Losing her will to fight. Preparing for the beating that was awaiting her.

Hiroshi Sato sneered at his daughter, giving her another rough shake before tossing her into the waiting arms of a Chi blocker. He'd deal with her later. Turning to the whelps, he tapped his chin. His mind whirled with the possibilities. He could just kill them now. Who would miss two blasted orphans anyway? Someone would come looking, after a while. It only took a moment for another dark plot to form in his twisted mind, and his mouth curved into a malicious grin. Asami couldn't stop her tears now, not after seeing the evil in her father's eyes.

It was only a matter of time before her world turned to ash


	10. X

It took days for her burns to finally heal completely. Days of continuous ministrations of countless healers, long hours spent with Shaozu. Korra had been moved from the infirmary to her room the following day, and he would visit her multiple times a day to take the heat away. If she was being honest, it was the best time of the day for Korra. She would get moments of reprieve from the pain, and she could ask Shaozu her endless stream of questions.

The Fire Nation youth spared nothing; he told her anything and everything she wanted to know. Korra drilled him about the Hellfire bombs, about the dissidents in the Earth Kingdom. Once her fingers healed enough, she was writing everything down in a leather bound book. She was making a flow chart, connecting bits of information as she learned more information.

The day the healers gave her the all clear, the Avatar began training with Tenzin once again. The revelation that members of the Police Force were in league with Amon provided a sense of urgency for Korra. She needed to unlock her Airbending and transcend into the Avatar State as quickly as possible. On top of that, her past lives gave her snippets of visions, pieces to another puzzle that she just didn't have time to solve.

Images of Aang and Zuko running in the streets of Republic City, chasing after gang members. Quiet moments where Aang spent his free time with his wife, Katara. Dark, horrific images of an underground syndicate in Ba Sing Se, where a twelve year old Aang would fight off shadowy figures, their hands wrapped in black stone. Korra hated to admit it, but she was overwhelmed with all this new information. How could she shift through it all by herself?

To top it all off, she hadn't seen Bolin and Mako since she and Tahno had saw them at Hotman Palace. Neither of them had stopped by the Temple in almost a week, and she was beginning to suspect that something was wrong. There was obviously something amiss when she had seen them at the Palace, and Bolin hadn't felt the need to tell her he was going to be downtown anyway. Korra couldn't go off looking for them and begging to be in the loop, hunt down the traitors in the Police Force, and unlock her Airbending all at once!

Korra sighed, sinking down to her shoulders in a tube of ice. Her muscles ached with the strain of non-stop training, the skin of her arms leathery still from the burns. The beginnings of scars ran down her neck and arms, spindles of raised skin that the healers couldn't remove. It would probably take water from the Spirit Oasis in the North to remove them entirely; but that was the least of her concerns. She could feel power within her churning with each day she spent working with Tenzin. Something is lurking beneath her skin, clawing to free itself. It shouldn't be much longer until she finds the keys to unlock the missing element, Air.

The Avatar stayed in the ice bath for just a bit longer before rising, reaching for her bathrobe. She still had yet to inform Lin of the breach in her security. Korra didn't have any proof of the deception of her metal benders, and she knew the stubborn Beifong would require unwavering evidence to prove her theory; all she had right now was a gut feeling and a body ravaged by an Earth Kingdom bomb.

She ran her fingers through her slightly shorter hair; Pema trimmed the scorched pieces and evened it out. It curled at the ends, and she didn't have enough to gather into her two wolf tails anymore. Korra settled with a loose braid that fell between her shoulder blades. She was peeved that she couldn't wear the spools, but figured it would grow back soon enough.

Korra threw on her Water Tribe clothes, pulling her parka over her head gingerly. She didn't mind the scars, but she hated the worry and fear in the Airbending children's eyes when they looked at them. Tenzin didn't want to tell the kids what had happened to her, but Korra wormed around that by going straight to Pema instead. Together, they sat the children down and explained why Korra was so badly injured. She knew that the truth was easier to handle than a lie, and she felt that she could protect them better if they knew what was going on.

Because deep down, she had a sinking feeling that Amon and his horde were only going to get bolder. Their arsenal of weapons would grow monstrous, his supporters would grow in numbers she refused to fathom. She had to formulate a plan of action, make moves that would prepare her for the fight ahead. The lives of people she loved, of the city she came to love, depended on her ability as Avatar.

Korra evaded the watchful eyes of the Lotus benders, heading for the stables. She hadn't taken Naga out since she got hurt, and missed her ferocious beast. It didn't take her long to saddle her up, the young woman taking the time to pack extra strips of seal jerky. Naga was practically bouncing off the walls, sprinting forward towards the docks with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. The Avatar couldn't help the laughter bubbling inside her.

Maybe today would be a good day.

* * *

The world was not right, not at all. His nerves were frayed beyond belief, and scampering through Republic City's streets was not helping whatsoever. He didn't know how he was supposed to make it to her, but he had to. His master and his brother depended on him.

Pabu stuck close to buildings and alleyways, eyes narrowed in fierce determination. This was his second day braving the elements, but he was getting closer to the water. Crossing the water was the only way to reach her. Around his neck was a new collar, one that irritated the Spirits out of him. The green eyed woman placed it on him, along with a message. The image of the tears in her eyes as she begged for his help made him travel faster.

He had been hiding in that ginormous shelter, looking for his master in every nook and cranny. He didn't return to bed one night, and Pabu hadn't stopped to rest since. He was scurrying into a hidden closet when the door was thrown open, and the green eyed woman hurled herself inside, closing the door with a soft click. He could feel the thundering steps of the old man as he barreled past them, and he could smell the fear coming of the human in waves.

He knew who she was; the mate of his master's brother. This was her shelter they were taking refuge in, the entire place was filled with her lovely scent. She was kind, fed him delicious treats when his master was not looking, and scratched the tender spot behind his ears until he went crazy. So Pabu did not hesitate to scamper onto her shoulder and lick the tear streaks off her face. The iron tang of blood overwhelmed his senses, and he wrapped himself around her neck to comfort her.

The woman couldn't hold back her silent tears. He could see the bruises on her cheek, purplish blemishes that would take time to heal. In the dark, he could see her remove a pen from the inside of her boot. She ran her hands along the floor until she found a scrap piece of paper. Pabu watched with curious eyes as she scribbled down something and rolled the piece of paper up. She gingerly removed him from her shoulder, and stuck the paper through a loop in his collar.

"Please, Pabu", she had begged. Her voice had been barely above a whisper as she held him close to her heart.

"You have to find Korra, do you understand? Find her and bring her here. She is the only person I can trust right now. The only one that can save Mako and Bolin", the sound of his master's name sent his heart racing. She knew where he was! The woman cringed as the blundering voice of the old man rang down the hall. His screeching was getting closer, and he could feel the woman's hands begin to tremble.

Pabu dodged a bicycle tire, his lungs heaving with the exertion of running for so long. He would never forget the smell of her fear, or how hard she was trying to keep her voice steady. She had given him time, a distraction, so that he could escape without being noticed. The sound of the old man's fists meeting her body would forever rattle his bones. He had to reach her, Korra.

The green eyed woman depended on him, too.

A familiar scent assaulted his nose, filling his senses with ocean brine. Korra always carried the sea with her, regardless of whether she had been in the water or not. That pleasing scent would linger on his master's hands, around his neck and threaded in his hair. It always left Pabu feeling calm, safe. Lately, Korra's scent was stronger. There was a power that thrummed in her blood, fused with her spirit.

It made tracking her that much easier. There was no way Pabu could lose a trail this strong, one that blazed above the plethora of aromas in the city. He picked up his pace, threading between the legs of the citizens of Republic City.

* * *

Ming sighed, chest heaving as he lifted another stone into place. The mid afternoon sun was beginning to set, and he hadn't felt this accomplished in a long time. He decided that he would help with the construction of the Fire Nation district that was blown to bits. He really didn't have much else to do, considering that the Arena wasn't slotted to open for a few more weeks. He still had plenty of dough from all the years kicking ass as a Wolfbat, so getting a nine to five was not one of his prerogatives.

The square Korra had battled that chi blocker was actually a courtyard for a middle class housing district. In daylight, this place must have been aesthetically pleasing, with the dark cobblestones arranged in different patterns and shapes. Trees and shrubberies lined the edges, acting as a ten foot wall that separates the first level apartments. Republic City has plenty of crews available to rebuild, but most of them wanted nothing to do with the project due to the violence linked to it.

So one family owned contracting company sent out a call to arms to any earthbenders willing to clear away the rubble. Even they were surprised with the sheer amount of people that showed up, non-benders with shovels and barrels right alongside the earthbenders. It was a beautiful thing to behold, especially with how strenuous relations between peoples have been lately. Ming had risen before the sun, and still had been behind dozens of people.

Now that a system had been made, scores of people could work together on different tasks without the area feeling congested. Ming had been one of the benders tasked with breaking down the unstable building that Korra had been flung through. Those stones were heavier than boulders, and half of them were stained with her blood.

The sight had made him queasy.

Still, with everyone around him smiling and laughing, the work was effortless and the hours passed by like seconds. Because despite how horrible it had been, despite the terror that ripped through him, none of it had affected these people. The citizens living in the complex around them had been safe inside, thanks to Korra's curfew. Ming cringed to think of the aftermath if that bomb had detonated with the courtyard filled with children.

The head contractor dismissed them mid-afternoon. In just a few days they had successfully taken down the unstable building, and separated the rubble into manageable sections. Most of the building material would be reused, the bricks and glass could be reformed by welders. Ming gathered his things, throwing them into his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Waving goodbye to his work mates, he made his way back home.

Or, he should say, back to Tahno's loft. In all honesty, they stayed there so many times that it was their loft, too. Tahno had bought it with them in mind, seeing as how there are three bedrooms and baths. He and Shaozu had offered to pay him rent, but his captain had politely refused. To pull his weight, Ming decided to be resident chef. He bought the groceries and planned most of their meals. Surprisingly, cooking was not something his captain excelled at.

Tahno could scorch ice cream.

Shaozu was Mr. Domestic, picking up after everyone and clucking like a mother ostrich-horse. Ming chuckled to himself, the memory of Shaozu whacking Tahno over the head with a broom after he knocked over one of his new ferns. Honestly, they were an odd bunch of guys, but they were his family. His parents lived back in the Earth Kingdom, and he hadn't contacted them in some time. He wondered what they were doing now, or if they knew the shit Republic City was in. He wondered if they ever thought about their eldest son.

It didn't take him long to reach home. He took the service elevator instead of the stairs, his legs turning to gelatin as he rode it up and up. His stomach growled, and he sighed knowing that his captain would have waited for his return so he could make dinner. Tahno was a creature of luxury, and despite being one of the most hardworking athletes in the world, incredibly lazy. He'll lounge around his loft in silk robes and fuzzy slippers all day if he could, never lifting a finger to do anything.

In fact, there was a time where Tahno walked around the loft all day with one of those charcoal masks on. Such a queen. His keys jangled as he took them out of his bag, the lock giving way as he turned the key. He announced that he made it back from the construction site, throwing the keys into the dish by the door and tossing his bag off to the side. However, before he could process all the noise in the loft, he was knocked on his ass.

White fur assaulted his nose and pushed him to the ground, a pink tongue encasing him in saliva from the chest up through his hairline. Naga's paws rested on his shoulders, pinning him to the cool marble floors while she whined in greeting. Ming coughed and squirmed until she finally relented, sitting next to him and wrapping her tail around his waist. He rested his hand against her flank to brace himself as he wiped his face and neck clean with the inside of his shirt.

Wait, why was Korra's polar bear-dog here? How in the world did she get her through the door?

"Uh-vatar, your slobber beast is getting her fur over everything I own! Tell me again why you couldn't drop her off at the temple first? This fluff is even getting in my mouth", he heard his captain drawl. Ming got to his feet and padded into the living room, Naga right behind him. She moved silently for a beast her size.

Tahno was seated on the floor, of all places, legs crossed and his hands on the floor behind him. He had actually dressed for the day; a cashmere sweater the same color as his hair paired with dark jeans. True to character, he had on a pair of bright blue fuzzy socks. Some things never change. He glanced in Ming's direction, a subtle nod all he gave as a greeting, before turning back to the Avatar. His captain was always laser focused on Korra whenever she's around, he noticed.

Korra herself looked like she survived a hurricane. Her hair was still in what looked to be a braid down her back, but the shorter pieces were wild and framed her face. She had her water tribe clothes on, the thick parka thrown over the arm of the chair behind her. She was seated on the floor too, feet together like she was going to lean into a butterfly stretch. The scars along her arms and neck were grueling, grim reminders of what she survived that night. She didn't even glance his way, focused on his captain who sat in front of her.

"I'm really sorry to drop by like this; I was in the city when this happened and your apartment was the first safe place I thought of", she said in a raw voice. This caught Ming's attention, and he padded his way to complete their little circle on the floor. The sound of soft lapping was barely audible, and the earthbender rose his eyebrows in a silent question. Tahno realized this, and pointed at the heap of pillows beside him and Korra. There, encompassed in their soft throw pillows, is Bolin's adorable fire ferret. It was laying on its side, head hovered over water as if he was severely dehydrated.

Naga padded behind him, laying down with a huff. She placed her head in between himself and Korra, and said waterbender ran a hand through the scruff at her neck nervously. The beast lapped at her bare wrists, soothing strokes of comfort that visibly calmed her master down. But when she opened her mouth and spoke her voice shook, and there was tension in those scarred shoulders of hers.

"I should have known something was wrong, but I was so consumed with everything that I didn't even think twice. With Amon and the possibility that he has gained ground in the police force, not to mention all the Avatar stuff that my past lives have been hurtling at me, I'm surprised I haven't lost my mind yet", she began softly. She was staring down into her hands, those nimble fingers toying with a worn piece of paper.

"I needed a break, a spirits damned break, so I took Naga out for a walk through town. Figured that since I've been blown to smithereens that some fresh air would do some good, plus Naga has been cooped up waiting for me to heal. Everything was normal when I took her out into the City, but then Naga goes nuts and drags me to this alley. And there was Pabu, looking like he'd been to see Koh the Face Stealer. He was filthy and heaving, but he leapt on my shoulder and chirped in my ear until I found this in his collar", she continued. She held up the paper to Tahno, and Ming could see that her hands were shaking.

His captain wordlessly took it from her hands, his fingers grazing the inside of her wrist for the briefest of moments. He unfolded it, silver eyes darting across the parchment. His mouth formed a firm line, displeasure written on his features. Before Ming could interrupt, he was being handed the note. Something slithered down his spin at the blood on the corners, and the words scrawled on the paper.

 _My father is an Equalist._ _We are trapped as hostages. Save us._

Holy gods.

"How could I have not noticed that they were missing?! That Bolin had not come home since we had seen them at the Palace? That Mako and Asami had not stopped by for a visit? Have I become so self-absorbed that I don't notice when my friends are _gone_ ", Korra's voice cracked on the last word. Tears were pooling in her eyes, and she reached up to furiously swipe them away. Ming was shocked into silence, this was the first time he had seen her cry. Korra tipped her head back and stared at the ceiling, blinking relentlessly to keep the moisture from spilling onto her cheeks.

"They're in my head, in my heart, sending me the brutal memories of friends and loved ones they failed to protect. Tugging and trying to take control again. Just like what they did to me back in the Arena, when they turned me into a remorseless killer. It was so hard just to make it to your place as **_me_**. I'm afraid that if I go alone, I'll turn into that monster all over again", she says. A ragged breath escapes her, and the frustration and anger and fear that has been slowly creeping back into her life finally caused her to crack. Slow trickles of tears escapes her eyes, her shoulders quaking from her efforts to keep it together.

Ming hadn't even seen his captain move. He was beside her in a heartbeat, arms wrapping around Korra's heaving shoulders and folding her into his chest. She seemed to grow small next to him, her dominating presence completely gone. She wrapped her arms around his middle and held onto him like he was a lifeline. Her muffled voice was barely audible, but Ming could hear the words 'I am not a killer'.

Almost as if she was convincing herself.

"You're never alone, not anymore", the words Tahno spoke into her hair were heavy with promise. Ming could see a forceful shudder course through Korra at that, and his captain's grip increased until it passed. He repeated the words like a mantra, until her breathing is even and her hands stopped trembling as she gripped the back of his sweater. Whatever she said to him next was muffled by his chest, but Tahno clucked his tongue in mock annoyance as if he could hear her clearly.

Ming didn't know when it happened, the formation of the tight bond between the Avatar and his captain. Even when they first met, that fateful night at Narook's, Tahno was drawn to her. They were sitting across the restaurant surrounded by their former posse when Bolin had ushered her in. The captain's head snapped up as if she had called his name, those piercing eyes trailing them as they sat down for their date. Ming wonders if Korra was attuned to him as well, because her azure eyes were bright as she stared back over Bolin's shoulder.

Even though they didn't share kind words, there was an energy crackling between them. Tahno trained them harder than ever before when Korra had joined the Ferrets. He found that his captain was always attending her press conferences, reading all the articles that even mentioned her. After she had spectacularly saved them from Amon, Tahno seemed to mellow out. The wild partying, rendezvous with women, and all the needless extravagance just stopped.

He went from a raging storm to a reflective pond. Tahno chose to reach out to Korra for help when Shaozu became more difficult to manage, putting his trust in someone he barely knew. The Tahno of old would never leave the fate of a dear friend in the hands of a stranger. What was even more amazing, is that Korra agreed to help him without hesitating. She even offered up pieces of her nightmares and weaknesses, showcasing that same blind faith in him as Tahno placed in her.

And they are stronger for it. He wasn't always with them, some days Ming had other things to do, but he could always find them at the end of the day. Korra would either be crashing at the loft, playing games and sharing thoughts well into the evening; or Tahno would be at the temple, training and meditating with her and the Airbending kids. If Korra had duties with the Chief or the Council, Ming and Tahno would catch her for lunch or tea somewhere in the City. It felt as if Korra had always been here, teasing and laughing along side them. There was never a dull day, and after the Arena their friendship had blossomed quickly.

He knew his best friend, his brother, had been looking for something for a very long time. It was this search that led him out of the swamp and away from his father's cruelty, into the city with nothing but the clothes on his back. It was what churned his inner fire, what drove him to be an indomitable force in the Pro-Bending arena. Tahno was always looking for something, looking for someone, to fill a void that the thrills of Republic City could never satisfy. Although it warmed his heart to see that missing piece had been found, he couldn't stop from worrying.

As Tahno pulled Korra's face up to his, willing strength and bravery back into her with his steely gaze, Ming sent a prayer to any gods that were listening. Prayed; as Korra straightened with a breathy chuckle, whining about having him fussing over her as Tahno used his sweater to wipe her tears away. As he delicately brushed back the hair matted to her face, which was regaining its glow with every reassuring word that left Tahno's mouth. Begged for Yue to guide their way, because for whatever reason fate was being incredibly cruel.

For Tahno had finally found his northern star, the center of his universe, and Korra was already spoken for.

* * *

It's been six days.

Six horrifying days since he discovered Asami's betrayal. Six days locked in a box made up of metal, surrounded by Equalists. They were somewhere below the mansion, in a secret factory where all the weapons for Amon were being made. Mako still couldn't fathom why she would agree to design weapons for their enemy, but then again, there seemed to be a lot of things he wasn't understanding lately.

That fear that had shined in her eyes that night in her office, when Hiroshi grabbed her neck and forcefully shook her. He had no idea what that was, but it didn't resemble the fatherly affection that the inventor showered on her in public. Asami had shut down after that, standing weakly amongst the chi blockers holding them hostage as her father pondered what to do with them.

The firebender sighed, rolling over in his cot to look at his sleeping brother. Bolin shared a cell with him, resting on a filthy mat that felt like it was filled with bricks. There was a bucket in the corner of the cell so they could relieve themselves, something that an Equalist came to empty every night. After the chi blockers stunned them, Hiroshi had them tossed in this cell together. When Bolin had demanded answers, the inventor had said that they were to be bait for the grand prize, his ticket into high favor with Amon.

Mako could only assume that he meant Korra. They would be held here until she came looking for them, and then he and the horde of Equalists lurking under the mansion would overwhelm her. Together, the bending brothers had tried to come up with an escape plan. Before they could bust out of here and kick some ass, an Equalist woman came down and gave them water to drink. She left a pitcher at the door to their cell, with two glasses placed next to it on the tray.

At first they refused to drink it, but dehydration got the better of them and both boys relented. The same woman would come back and refill the pitcher twice a day, and leaving food for one person at the end of each day. Mako knew that they were trying to keep them alive, but weak enough so that they didn't think of fighting back. What made matters worse, was that they couldn't bend at all.

It had frightened Bolin at first, when he tried to bend a rock into a key and found that nothing happened. Mako couldn't create any flame, which was unsettling beyond belief. When the woman came back the following morning to refill their pitcher, he had demanded to know what they had done to them. She laughed in their faces, walking away without explaining why their bending was gone.

It was on the fourth day that Mako realized it was the water.

There was a bitter after taste, something that he had initially ignored. They must have put some sort of compound into the water that blocked their chi, just like the precise blows of the chi blockers. There was no way for them to escape without bending, and they were weak from limited food. So Mako had instructed Bolin to rest up, saving his strength for when Korra showed up.

Mako still woke up with the sun, something that brought him a small amount of comfort as he waited helplessly for his friend to arrive. Mid-afternoon on the sixth day the energy around them changed. Equalists were running around, and he could distantly hear Hiroshi barking off orders. He had shaken his brother awake, just when a familiar voice called his name softly.

Asami was standing just beyond their cell door. Behind her stood her father, one of his meaty hands resting on her shoulder. Mako's eyes noted the way she cringed under his touch, widen as he took in the poorly hidden bruise that consumed the left side of her face. Anger surged through him, so red hot that he could feel his inner fire ignite after days of inactivity.

"Why don't you tell them what you've done, my dear?" Hiroshi suggests. The stench of alcohol wafts from him, and his eyes are red rimmed and glossy. Mako had no idea that he was such a drunk, or that he enjoyed putting hands on his daughter. Asami frowned, gazing at Mako with green eyes filled with pain and rage.

"I managed to send a note to Korra two days ago, and it seems that it finally reached her. I used Pabu, Bolin, so he should be safe with her", she said. Bolin visibly relaxed. He had been beside himself for the first two days of their captivity. He feared for the worst. He sent Asami a grateful look, and the heiress brightened just a bit at the forgiveness she saw in his eyes. _At least he understands that I don't want to do this_ , she thought sadly.

"She will lure the Avatar down here, claiming to have never known about my dealings with Amon. Because that fool is so trusting, she will believe my daughter and come down here with her guard down. Then I shall spring my trap. I will deliver that meddlesome girl to him on a silver platter", Hiroshi said darkly.

Tears pooled at the corners of Asami's eyes. She hated this. She hated him with all her heart. How can her father be so misguided and dreadful? Using her friends as leverage, her love for them the perfect chains that kept her shackled to his evil plan. There was nothing she could do, with her father threatening to kill Mako and Bolin if she so much as thought to warn the Avatar. The brothers were defenseless with their bending stunted, the effects of the poison in their water would last for a few more days.

She looked at Mako, mouthing that she was so sorry. The amber in his eyes were bright against the dark circles under them. His face held contempt, whether it was directed at her or her father, Asami could only guess. She'd been praying to Agni for the chance to explain herself, to tell him the truth about her involvement.

However, after watching her father lay this elaborate trap for Korra, she knew that the chances of the four of them making it out of this alive were slim to none.

* * *

"Thanks for getting here so quickly, and without asking questions. What I am about to say cannot leave this room, and I trust every one of you to keep your mouths' shut".

Lin was taken aback by how flat the girl's voice was. She lacked her normal bravado, and there was no swagger in the way she crossed her arms over her chest. Korra was seated in one of the Councilman's chairs, Ming standing directly behind her. Tahno was seated on the right arm of her chair, leaning lazily against her shoulder. They were all in Tarrlok's office, and Lin took a moment to glance at the others in the room with her. Tarrlok was seated at his desk, hands folded atop the smooth wood. Seated next to her on a lounging couch was Tenzin, his hands folded inside his long sleeves. Lin wondered where Korra's other friends were, those orphaned boys. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen them in a while…

"Hiroshi Sato is an Equalist", Korra stated slowly. What? The inventor of the Satomobile is working with Amon? How in the world did she come to that conclusion? Tarrlok hums in understanding, a hand stroking his chin in contemplation.

"That explains how Amon has weaponized his movement. Sato must be mass producing for him in secret", the Northerner muses. Lin tenses at that. How and when did this happen? Her officers had monitored his holdings for months now, and reported nothing suspicious. As a matter of fact, Future Industries passed every routine inspection held by the City for several years running.

"How are you so sure? Sato doesn't have one hair out of place", Lin demands. The look that Korra throws her way can only be described as livid. She opens her mouth to speak, then closes it again. Her hands clenched into quaking fists, and Lin could have sworn the temperature in the room rose slightly. The waterbender beside her rests an arm around her shoulders, and whatever Korra was going to say dies on her lips.

Ming steps from behind Korra and hands a paper stained with blood to the Councilman. Lin watches as he shoots to his feet, a grim look on his face.

"What? Let me see that", Chief growls out. She stalks forward and takes the paper from his hands, reading the messy words stained with blood. She can feel the Airbending master looking over her shoulder, his surprised gasp the loudest thing in the room.

Spirits above.

"My friends", Korra says through clenched teeth, "are being held hostage in that mansion". The energy coming off her is suffocating, the hard gleam in her eyes more frightening than they were that night in the Arena. Lin wondered if that freakish power she showcased was destined to make another appearance. She'd have to restrain the girl, because she couldn't afford to have another 8 lives snuffed out under her watch.

"There is a good chance that this is an attempt to capture you", Tenzin says softly. Lin glances beside her at her old flame. There was a softness in his face, as if he was speaking to one of his children or to his wife. He is trying his best to reason with the hothead teen, knowing full well what she is capable of. _I wonder if he has nightmares of that night too,_ Lin wonders.

"We can send a team of my metal benders to the Sato mansion to check it out", the Chief offers. She sees Tenzin send a grateful glance her way. Fool, it's not like she did it to alleviate his concerns. She couldn't just march in there and fling accusations. That's not how the law works.

"NO".

The finality in that one word sucks all the air from the room. Tarrlok leans back in his seat and lets off a whistle of appreciation. It has been a long time since someone spoke to Lin Beifong that way, and that person was no longer in the physical world. When did the girl become so fearsome? The earthbending boy behind her shakes his head as well, his mouth set in a firm line.

"No can do, Chief. You see, there is a strong possibility that Amon has got people in your ranks working for him", he announces. Wow, that was quite a conversation starter. Tarrlok watches the Chief stagger backwards, a look of absolute rage on her face. _Oh, this is going to be good._

"How dare you! There is no way a scumbag like that has got men in my force. No one under me would dishonor the badge", she hisses. The northern bender watches as Tenzin lays a hand on her shoulder, chuckling when Lin shakes away his touch. She prowls through the room, hands flexing as if she's aching to ram her fist through his office walls.

"Don't act like this is farfetched! Haven't you wondered why people all across the city are complaining that some of your officers are harassing them before curfew? That members of the police force are targeting non-benders only? You think hundreds of people would make false claims like that?" Korra roars right back. This stops the Chief in her tracks, and she takes a menacing step towards the Avatar.

Tarrlok's smile grows at that. The girl has got some fire in her, and she speaks the truth. He has been holding open forums in City Hall, hearing the calls of the people in his spare time. Many have come forward with claims of police harassment, even trying to file lawsuits against the force. He has plenty of records in his file cabinets proving the Avatar's claims. He just chose to keep them to himself so that he could verify them. He didn't need a public relations incident floating around.

Korra ignored Lin's glare and looked directly at him, taking him by surprise.

"The intel that you received about the owner of Hotman Palace working with Amon, who gave that to you?" she asks. Her question causes him to frown, actual confusion flicking across his face. _Who did let him know?_ Tarrlok opens a desk drawer and removes a few manila folders. His eyes sift through documents until he has found the one he needs. He can feel everyone's eyes on him, but he takes his time sorting through names until he finds his answer.

"It wasn't one of my men. Says here that it was a detective working under Lieutenant Saikhan" he tells Korra. The girl purses her lips at that, as if that confirms her suspicions. He had to admit, that it was looking more and more like the Equalists set them up that night. What better way to ensure that his task force, consequentially the Avatar, would be present for a planned attack? Tarrlok turns to the woman that has despised him from day one, a sly smile splitting across his face.

"Tell me, Lin, do the men under the Lieutenant ever report directly to you, their commanding officer?" Tarrlok muses. Beifong's eyes narrow at him, turning into glowing green slits. It was so much fun pressing her buttons!

"There is a chain of command, any duties small enough can be handled by Saikhan without ever getting to my desk", she mutters finally. Ming nods as if he already guessed this, and Tahno turns that icy gaze on the chief of police.

"That mission at the Palace felt wrong. We found nothing that would prove that Yao was in direct contact with Amon, which goes against what we were led to believe. On top of that, an Earth Kingdom weapon was used on Korra; it nearly killed her. Tell the Chief about the Hellfire bombs, Master Tenzin", he says coolly. Tarrlok shifted his gaze toward his fellow council member. The normally cool Airbender was rather fidgety, probably from the murderous intent rolling off Lin in waves.

"A Hellfire bomb is the creation of the Earth Kingdom nationalists, that targets fire benders by burning them to the bone. The sole purpose is to destroy the Fire Nation army. A son of a high ranking military officer confirmed it while Korra was healing back at the temple", he says stiffly. Tarrlok had to admit that he didn't know such a weapon existed, let alone was in his city. That would explain the severity of the Avatar's burns, how it seeped through her armor and charred her from the inside.

He'd never admit it, but he thought it was amazing how she was even standing here, not even a week after she was nearly burned alive.

"Why haven't I been informed of this until now? You think it's helpful for me to be kept in the dark about any of this? Something could have been done about this if you had just kept me in the loop" Lin roars at Tenzin. The woman makes a move, as if she is going to lay a hand on him. Before the man can defend himself, Korra is standing between them. Her blue eyes blaze with fury, and her voice is barely human.

"Watch what you say to him".

Tarrlok hadn't even seen her move.

She had one scarred arm thrown back as if to protect the councilman, the other she used to shove Lin a few feet back. Her hand was actually steaming, whether she knew it or not he did not know. Tenzin makes an undignified squeak, eyes wide as he stares between his young charge and his old friend. Tarrlok glanced at the boys, curious to see their reactions. Neither of them looked surprised, and that pale waterbender actually had a look of pride in his eyes.

"You weren't told because I had no idea who to trust! My gut tells me that the police force has been compromised, and there was no way for me to know just how far up the leak goes. I didn't want to risk alerting Amon by going to the station every time I figured something out. You were only invited here because **Tenzin** believes in you. If you're going to waste time pointing fingers at my master, then you can get the hell out", Korra snaps.

The shock on Lin's face is priceless, the image forever engrained into Tarrlok's mind. The fact that the girl told him _before_ Lin only fills him with more satisfaction. She didn't even like him, but she felt that he could be trusted with all of this information. He'd have to remember to use that the next time Lin Beifong crossed his path.

Tarrlok watches as the Avatar softens when Tenzin lays a hand on her shoulder. She gives him a rueful smile before stomping back to her seat and plopping down. The waterbender opens his arm without hesitation, and Korra leans into Tahno's side, taking a long and ragged breath before covering her hands with her face.

"The last time we saw Mako and Bolin was last week, about six days ago. We can only assume that they weren't hostages until then, and have no clue what Hiroshi Sato is doing to them now. Or the shape they're in", Ming says grimly. The noise that comes from Korra is strangled. Tahno throws his best friend an exasperated look while rubbing soothing circles into his Uh-vatar's back. He turned to the three bending masters before him, his voice firm as he gave them his signature smirk.

"Point is, we aren't letting another day go by with the street urchins and Asami in her father's possession. We're getting them back tonight, whether you help us or not. So quit your blabbering and listen up; we've got a plan".


End file.
